


Beyond The Leather

by Madamesixx



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Love, Modeling, Overdosing, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Sexual Assault, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamesixx/pseuds/Madamesixx
Summary: Nikki Sixx pry's himself on being in the sleaziest dirtiest rock band Motley Crue. He is considered the bad boy of Rock n Roll and has a reputation that proves it. He meets a much younger girl, Iman Darlington, a model/actress who is the complete opposite of him.Her family, friends, and manager do EVERYTHING in their power to keep him away from her. Because a rockstar in chains and leather, does not belong with a princess in stilettos.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Iman Darlington

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story, so please bare with me. Also please give me feedback on how I'm doing. Thanks

Before we get into the story I want to tell you guys a little about myself. I was born and raised in Toronto Canada by a single mom. I have 3 other sisters, Selena the oldest, Iman (me) second, Felicia 3rd, and Maya 4th. We are very close it's like were best friends. I have flowing long black hair, beautiful dark melanin skin, and I'm tall and gorgeous. Not to sound cocky.

I don't drink, smoke, do drugs, or party. I'm what you call a model citizen. I do have a bit of a temper and I'm a bit of a diva....well actually a 100% diva. I do have a big heart and care a lot about what happens to my friends and family.

How I got my start, was by my mom's friend Ola Hudson, she designs clothing for film and music stars. She lived in England and then moved to the states, LA to be exact for more work she also has two sons Saul (slash) and Albion.

In 1982 She came to Toronto and asked my mom if she could use one of my sisters to wear the clothing that she had designed. She wanted to take pictures of us and use it for her catalogs to distribute. My mom was a bit hesitant because she had to do all of the pictures in a studio in LA. She eventually agreed but on the condition that it would only be from Friday to Sunday because of school from Monday to Friday. Neither me or my other sisters wanted to do it so I was forced to do it.

Her catalogue reached someone from a modeling agency. They contacted Ola and asked if they could use me as a model. After contracts and negotiations. I became a professional model.

Well now that you know a little about me and how I got started, let's dive into the rest of the story of how I met Nikki Sixx.


	2. Bad Boys

May 30th, 1984, New York

I was done filming for today and had arrived back at my hotel. I didn't feel tired and wanted to go out exploring like I did the weeks earlier when I first came to New York.

"Come oooooooon Tamara please come out with me." I said grabbing her arm.

My manager Tamara who is 33 was my guardian whenever I would have to travel. We became close and Tamara built a good relationship and trust with my family. We both considered each other as friends but we sometimes had a mom and daughter relationship, I liked it.

"Honey I would only go out with you if you were getting a manicure and pedicure." Tamara said while looking at her nails. "Why don't you ask my assistant Theresa to go exploring with you?"

"Because she's not as fun as you, besides you have a lot of fun with me when we do go out." I walked and sat on Tamara's lap and put her arms around me.

Tamara kissed the top of my head. "How about this, you go out for today with my assistant and then tomorrow I'll go out with you?"

"Ugh, fiiiiiiiiinnnnne." I said getting off her lap. I stopped to grab my book and headed out the door.  
___________

I had no intention of knocking on the assistance's door. I was going to go out on my own. Not too many people knew who I was, but there were some that recognized me when I walked the streets. I had walked for a while until I reached a little diner called Mendoza. It was small with not much people in there and I liked it. I took a seat in the booth and waited for the waiter while grabbing a menu.

"Hi good afternoon Ms. what can I get for you?"

"Ummmm, could I get the double cheeseburger with medium fries and this strawberry shake?" I said smiling with all teeth showing. "It looks good."

I knew I wasn't aloud to eat all that much food, so I settled on something small.

"Sure thing, anything else for you Ms.?"

"No that will be all thank you."

The waiter brought my food, the smell of it alone had me tackling the food like I was a football player. When I was done, I moved my tray to the side, brought out my book _The Tails men By Stephen King_ and started reading. It had only been a couple minutes of reading when the door to the diner burst open and in came walking a bunch of guys wearing spikes and leather. There was about 8 of them and they all packed themselves around a table close to me. The waiter came up and took their orders then went back to get their food.

"Check out that chick, fuck she's hot." One of the guys stated.

"Hey, I think I've seen her before, like in a movie or something."

"Hey princess." One of the guys started calling out. "Princess are you ignoring me?"

The boys started laughing,  
hollering, whistling, and making remarks towards me, but I refused to give them any attention. Something Tamara had taught me was to never give disrespectful men your attention. I stuck by that. I kept my face plastered into the book but held my lady like posture.

"What a bitch she's a fucking cunt." Stated one of the guys.

The waiter brought over the boy's food. "Here you go boys just wanted to let you know that I'm a... I'm a... big big big fan." He said while scratching his head.

"Thanks man we love our fans." The one guy grabbed a napkin and signed it for him.

"Wow thanks Nikki appreciate it." The waiter took the napkin and left.

All of a sudden, a fry came flying one by one hitting me in the head. The boys snickered while they were doing it. I decided to get up and move tables to be far away from them. As I got up the boys stopped and stared at me. I looked at them with disbelief and annoyance. One guy in particular the "Nikki" guy glared at me with hunger.

What a pig!!

"She looks like a rich snob, like one of those girls who thinks she's better than everyone else." The guy with curly brown hair said.

"She moved away from us maybe we should just leave her alone guys." The tall big blonde guy stated. "I mean our food is here let's just eat." He grabbed his burger and took a bite.

The Nikki guy got up and brought his drink over with him to my booth.

"Hey Sixx just leave her alone." The tall one with teased brown hair said while giggling.

"Hey princess whachya reading?" The Nikki guy asked with a smirk on his face.

"A book." I replied in a monotone voice.

"What kind of book princess?"

"A book which requires silence." I stated with the same voice.

"Y'know its rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you princess." He states as his voice got a bit louder.

I could tell he was getting aggravated and angry. More so because I wasn't giving into what he wanted. Which was my attention.

"Hm you really are a snobby little bitch aren't you." He said crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair with that same smirk.

I finally looked up at him, he had black dyed teased hair with red streaks on the right side, he had piercing green eyes that shot daggers at me, and I couldn't even lie he was attractive. But I'm young, and even if I wasn't, he would not be my type of guy. I would never associate my self with someone like him. I mean.... what is he??? And I still wasn't going to give him my attention. I waved my hand signaling for the waiter.

"Hi, can I have my bill please this place is packed with dogs and losers with no respect and I can't focus on my reading, thank you." I smirked while looking at the Nikki guy.

The waiter stared at me then at the Nikki guy. "Focus on this you cunt." He said as he splashed his drink in my face.

"You bastard." Forget about not getting my attention...he got it!! "How dare you!" I leaped over the table and grabbed his hair and started swinging my fist. I also grabbed my purse and started hitting him with it.

That was a bad idea because my stuff inside my purse started flying everywhere. His boys ended up running to the table trying to separate us and hollering and laughing.

"Get this fucking crazy bitch off me Robbin NOW!"

I yelped as someone grabbed me off the table and had me dangling in the air with my feet not touching the ground. This guy was big and tall.

"Hey, I'm going to call the police!" One customer yelled.

"Fuck off." A short blonde guy said.

"Alright boys let's go, she's a psychotic bitch." The Nikki guy said as he fixed himself up. The boys headed for the door.

I bent down to start picking up my stuff off the ground. How dare these guys treat me like that. They obviously didn't grow up with home training. What a bunch of...

"I can help you pick your stuff up."

My thoughts were interrupted by the guy who had me dangling in the air.

"Thank you but no thanks, you better head out with the rest of your friends." I said looking up at him.

"I'm very sorry for how we treated you it wasn't right and I'm really sorry." He said helping me to my feet.

What a gentleman.

"I'm Robbin... Robbin Crosby." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Iman Darlington nice to meet you." I replied taking his hand and shaking it.

The door burst open again revealing the very angry Nikki guy who splashed the drink in my face.

"Robbin leave that fucking crazy bitch and let's fuckin go!" He banged on the door. Robbin let my hand go and ran out.

I went to the front counter and called Tamara's assistant Theresa to come and pick me up. As I got into the car, I told her everything that happened. She was shocked and couldn't believe it, neither could I. We got back to the hotel and some stuff of mine were missing. I couldn't find my book or key. So, I stayed in Theresa's room for the night. I also asked her not to tell Tamara anything that happened, and she agreed. I showered and got into bed with Theresa. I hope to God that I never have to see those hooligans again.


	3. Hey Princess

**Warning: Drug Use**

November 24, 1984, LA

A lot has happened in the past 6 months. The TV series I stared in was a huge success for its opening week so there will be more seasons to come. That was a good birthday present for me. People are starting to recognize me from the TV show and I'm loving it. Plus, more magazines are booking me in for shoots. I'm making good money and my mom was able to come for a visit.

I finished my photo shoot for teen magazine today, Tamara wants to find a way to get me out of teen magazine and move me up to the bigger magazines. But because I'm 15 it's a bit difficult.

I was also staying with Tamara while I was in LA. I still had a couple more shoots. Her condo is very nice. Its huge and spacious. Prefect for 3.

Tamara's "boyfriend" or what ever she calls him, is over at her place. So, because he's there right now, I'm out.

I decided to go to my usual Bronze Cafe. This was the go-to spot whenever her boy toys came over. I got a hot chocolate, a piece of red velvet cake, had a new book and.....

"Hey princess."

That voice sounds familiar. I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him that Nikki guy I saw in New York standing by my table, ugh.

"You!" I closed my book. "Get away from me!"

"Whoa now hold on, I come in peace." He held his two fingers up for the peace sign.

"I don't care what you come in, get away from me right now. I don't even know how you're here nor do I care."

"Look I'm sorry for my behavior the last time I saw you. I was... well I was drunk." He shrugs and let's out a hesitant laugh.

"And that makes it OK!" I shouted.

"No, it doesn't, and I'm sorry." He whispered.

I just rolled my eyes at him. I don't feel one bit sorry for him nor do I care about his apology. So, I opened my book to continue reading.

"Look I think you and I got off on the wrong foot." He stated as he sat down in the chair in front of me.

No response

"look I'm actually a decent guy that made a mistake. And I get you're pissed off about it, but it was months ago."

How dare him say that because it was months ago, I shouldn't be pissed. I closed my book and got up to leave.

"Fuck are you always this mean, I'm apologizing to you and you're acting like bitch."

"Yeah.... I am, when someone pisses me off!" I shouted and grabbed my bag and headed for the door. With him in hot pursuit.

I walked down the street fast to get away from him. He then ran up in front of me and put his two hands on my shoulder to stop me from walking.

"Look Iman, I really think you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm not that guy that you saw in New York." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Ha-ha...well you are a model I've seen some of your pictures in the magazines." He scratched his head.

I just stared at him, he looked like a lost puppy. "I accept your apology, but that's about it. Now if you will excuse me, I have other places to go." I said about to move pass him.

"I'm Nikki Sixx." He smiled and left his hand out for me to shake.

I sighed and stuck my hand out.

"Iman Darlington." I said shaking his hand.

I moved passed him and continued to walk. I thought that would be the end of him, but he kept following me. What do I have to do to get rid of him!

"So where are you heading to?" He asked smiling and walking beside me.

"The record store."

"OK, the one on sunset boulevard."

"Y... yes. Do you live in New York or down here?" I asked puzzled.

"Sweetheart, I live down here. I'm in the rock band Motley Crue."

"Never heard of you guys." I said shaking my head.  
_____

We arrived at the record store. Notice I said "we" and not "I". I started flipping through records. I was looking for _Michael Jackson's Thriller_ and _Madonna's_ _Like a Virgin_. I finally found them. Nikki grabbed the records from me and stared at me.

"What?" I asked with curiosity.

"Typical." He handed the records back to me.

"What's typical?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The music you listen to." He laughs.

"Whatever... I deeply apologize that I'm not into rock music." I rolled my eyes.

He grabbed my hand and took me to another aisle. There are a bunch of rock records here. He grabs a record then drags me to the record player and puts in a record. I take the cover from his hand and it read _Aerosmith: Rock in a hard place_.

"I know who Aerosmith is." I stated.

He turned and looked at me. "But have you listened to there songs?" He asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

We sat down and listened to the songs on the record. They were good...  
really good. I smiled to my self.

"So, I see you like the songs." He smirked at me crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I like the songs."

He laughed. "Looks like princess Iman likes a little bit of rock after all."

4 hours later and having listened to multiple records, including his own bands records _Too Fast For Love_ and _Shout At The Devil_ I was enjoying rock music. Nikki came back with another record and as he was about to put it in my eyes went wide.

"Oh my God is that the time!"

The clock read 8:45 pm

I grabbed my bag and the 4 new records he showed me and ran to the front counter to pay.

"Wait Iman where you are going?" Nikki yelled and chased after me.

I didn't say anything to him I paid and ran out the door. I started running down the street like a maniac.

"HEY STOP THAT GIRL!" Nikki shouted while running after me.

A man then grabbed me and held my arms behind my back.

"Oh my God Nikki what the hell!" I shouted.

"What did she steal from you Sixx?" The man said while holding me.

"My fucking heart." Nikki said panting then grabbing on to my arm.

"Seriously Sixx." The man laughed and let go of me.

"Iman where you running to?"

"I was supposed to be back at my guardians place by 8 Nikki. I have to go or she will call my mom. And my mom will freak out." I panicked.

"OK I'll drive you."

I looked at him suspiciously. I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

"Look I live down the street from the cafe you were at. It's not far. Come on, let me drive you. I won't hurt you." He smiled.

I gave in, we walked back towards the Cafe and he literally did live just up the street. In this wrecked down old building. But the funny thing is he had a nice car. He drove up to the condo and I got out getting ready to run in when he pulled my arm for me to face him.

"I want to see you again, please Iman."

I looked at him shocked. I really didn't know what to say. We are two completely different people. And he looked like trouble that I didn't want.

"Nikki I'm sorry I can't." Shaking my head. "Now I really have to go."

"Iman please, you can't just leave things like this. We haven't even gotten to know each other yet. Just give me a chance."

"Why do you care if we know each other or not?"

"Cause I'd like to be your friend." He smiled and shrugged.

Ugh this guy is driving me crazy.

"Meet me at the cafe tomorrow for 3 pm, now I really have to go." I pulled away and ran into the condo.  
___________

"Young lady where in Gods earth have you been?" Tamara said while holding her hands on her hips.

"I'm really sorry I went to the record store then got distracted. Did you uh... call my mom?" I asked in a hesitant voice.

"No but she did call to check up on you, I told her you were with a friend. So, call her back. Do not do this again. There are crazies out there, you're 15, and your becoming famous." She started walking towards her room. "By the way how did you get back?" She turned and asked.

"I uh took a taxi." I turned to face her and smiled. She gave me a stern look then went into her room.

Oh boy that was close. I walked into my room put the records down then dialed my mom. She should still be up.

__________________

**Nikki's POV**

"Where the fuck is the food Nik?" Robbin asks me as I open the door to our apartment.

"Oh, fuck I forgot sorry King." I say sitting on the couch beside Robbin. "Got any blow?"

"Yup, hang on." He gets up to grab a bag and comes back. "So, where the fuck were you?" Robbin asks.

"You'll never believe me if I told ya." I say as I snort a line off the table.

"Try me."

"Remember that chick we saw in New York at the diner. And we were being shits towards her?"

Robbin nods. "Yeah I remember her. Stuck up chick."

"Well, I ran into her today, at the cafe up the street from us."

"Bullshit." Robbin states as he furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm fucking serious king; we talked and went to the record store together. I picked out some records for her to listen to. We're going to meet tomorrow at the cafe for 3." I say while snorting another line.

"Ha alright Sixx if you say so." Robbin said while kicking his feet up on the table leaning back.

"You're just fucking jealous I'm seeing her again." I snort.

"Sixx that girl is a classy broad she's not the type to talk to guys like us. Trust me she's not going to meet up with you."

I leaned back on the sofa and started thinking to my self. She looks high maintenance and I am a sleazy rocker. Plus, she did only tell me that we could meet up because she was in a rush.

I smirked and turned to Robbin "I know where she lives."

"Well then... what do you say we bring the real party out." Robbin got up and went to go get a box out from the drawer in the room. He opened it up and we binged in our addictive habit.


	4. Truth Or Lie

_**The next morning** _

_Knock knock_

I groaned hearing the knock on my door. "Yeah."

Tamara opened the door. "Hey, honey I'm heading over to management for a meeting I should be back by 6 or 7. Will you be OK?"

"Yup, oh do you mind getting me cranberry juice while you're out pleeeeeease?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Sure, be good, and we'll probably go out later." She shuts the door and leaves.

I got up gave my family a call, then made breakfast, and showered. I thought back to yesterday when I had told Nikki that I would meet up with him. Should I go or no I thought to my self. I mean, I don't really like him. But then again, I don't know him. Which was why he was saying we should see each other again so I could get to know him.

Meh, I think I'll stay in doors. Plus, when Tamara gets back were going out so that will be fun. Great I made my decision. That was easy.

_3:35 pm_

_Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring_

Oh man I fell asleep while watching TV, guess I was really tired. I ran to the phone and quickly picked it up. "

"Hello!"

" _Hi, miss Darlington we have a guy downstairs here who says he knows you and he's trying to barge into the building."_

Suddenly, I hear swearing and yelling in the back round.

_"Fuck you man get the fuck outta my way. We're suppose to meet up."_

" _Miss Darlington were going to call the police this man clearly doesn't know you."_

Oh my God why the hell did Nikki come here! He can't just leave me alone, ugh.

"No don't I'll be right down." I say hanging the phone up.

I ran to the elevator and went downstairs. When I got there, security guards were holding onto Nikki. But they were doing a terrible job because Nikki was fighting them back. And there's 2 of them, can you imagine?

"Get the fuck off me before I fuck you up." Nikki shoved one of them.

"Whoa calm down Nik. Hey, you guys can let him go." I ran up to them.

"What the fuck Iman?" He yelled walking straight towards me. Jaw clenched, fist rolled in a ball, and a face that was probably redder than the color red.

"Nikki calm down I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

Which was half true.

"Bullshit, you had me there waiting for 30 fucking minutes like an asshole. If you knew you didn't want to come you should have just said so." He shouted pointing his finger in my face.

Boy was he angry. And I could see the guards tense up ready to grab him especially with how close he was getting to me.

"Nikki I'm sorry OK. Please calm down, let's go upstairs and talk. Please." I whispered placing my hand on his cheek.

Nikki eased up a bit, thank God. I guess a woman's touch really does help.

We reached up stairs and I let Nikki in. He walked around the condo and saw all the antiques that were in the home. He could tell that this was an expensive place.

I also looked at what Nikki was wearing the usual black leather. Leather pants with a black T-shirt and a leather jacket over it. Does he ever change?

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked walking in front of him.

He turned to me. "Did you stand me up?" I want the truth Mani." He asked as he looked in my eyes.

I could see the look on his face. It was mixed with hurt and a bit of anger. Oh God do I tell the truth or lie.

"Nikki, I fell asleep watching TV OK, I'm really sorry."

Well I also wasn't going to come, but I think I'll leave that out. I mean after all I did tell truth about sleeping.

"I meant what I said Mani. I'm not that guy you saw in New York and if you give me a chance, I can show you."

So, my nick name is "Mani" now alright.

"Look, Nik I don't doubt that you're a nice guy I just have a lot of things going on with me right now. And Tamara my guardian will be back soon so you can't stay long."

"So then let's head over to the cafe and talk about what's going on with you. I mean.... you said you just fell asleep. And you still owe me a date. Or...I can just stay here, and we talk instead." Nikki stated with a smirk across his face.

God, I want to slap that smirk right off his face. He knows exactly what he's doing. He knows he can't stay here I'll get into all kinds of trouble.

"Alright let me get dressed and we'll go." I huffed.

I decided on a flowing yellow dress with platforms. I did my make up and teased my hair a bit. I put on burgundy lipstick. I wanted to look simple but classy. I grabbed an expensive handbag and headed out to Nikki.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Nikki bit his lip when he saw me. "But princess we're just going to the cafe." Nikki stated as he got up.

"Well I like to dress classy and nice wherever I go Nikki. You should try it. Leather isn't everything." I responded while picking up the keys to the condo and heading out the door with him.  
___________

"Nikki where are we going?" I demanded as we passed the cafe.

Don't worry." Nikki turned to me and smiled. God I should have just let the security guards take him away.

I started to fidget with his radio. Prince's song When the doves cry came on. I started singing loudly to the song.

Nikki then switched the radio to a different station. A rock station. I glared at him as he started singing some song.

_Oh it's been getting so hard_   
_Living with the things you do to me_   
_My dreams are getting so strange_   
_I'd like to tell you everything I see_

_Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact_   
_His eyes are as red as the sun_   
_And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her_   
_Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

_Oh yeah! It was like lightning_   
_Everybody was fighting_   
_And the music was soothing_   
_And they all started grooving_

I switched the radio back to When the doves cry and turned up the volume even louder and started singing at the top of my lungs.

_How could you just leave me standing_   
_Alone in a world so cold_   
_Maybe I'm just too demanding_   
_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_   
_Maybe you're just like my mother_   
_She's never satisfied_   
_Why do we scream at each other_   
_This is what it sounds like_   
_When doves cry_

Nikki then slammed on brakes and I flew forward then backwards hitting my back on to the chair. "Nikki what the hell!" I shouted holding my chest.

He turned the car off and pulled his keys out laughing like what he did was funny.

"Come on PRINCEss we're here" emphasizing on the "Prince." And laughing again.

What a jerk! He could have seriously hurt me.

We arrived at a house, Nikki opened the door and the smell of weed and alcohol hit my nose right away. We walked in and I saw half naked woman all over the place making out with guys, plus beer bottles on the ground, men passed out on the floor, and people doing drugs. Is this where he really wanted to bring me?

"Eyyy Sixx is finally here, and who do you got there with you, you dirty fucker?" The guy came running with his hands out and scrawny legs tripping all over each other.

"Whoa T- bone settle down this is Iman Darlington." Nikki points at me with one hand while placing the other on this T- bone guys chest.

"Hey there Iman, nice to meet you, I'm Tommy Lee drummer for Motley fucking Crue." He wipes his hands on his pants and brings it up for me to shake.

I really didn't want to shake his hand, only God knows what kind of diseases were on it.

"Hi nice to meet you Tommy" I shake his hand reluctantly.

"Actually." I yelp as he picks me up with my feet dangling off the ground into a big hug. "I'm a huger." He puts me back down and takes my hand and pulls me towards the couches.

"Have a seat doll." He points at the... is that a couch? I was not going to sit on that disgusting thing. Who knows what was on that couch?

"Geez you really are a fucking princess." Nikki rolls his eyes as he takes off his jacket and puts it down on the couch for me to sit on.

"Hey you look familiar." Tommy glares at me with a grin.

"That's because she's the chick from the diner that got splashed in the face by Nikki." A short blonde guy responded while walking out of a room laughing and pulling up his pants.

What a prick.

"Hi, I'm Vince Neil lead singer of Motley Crue." He extends his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Iman Darlington" I give him my hand to shake with a fake smile.

Could this day just be over.

I listened to the guys ramble on and on about their tour with Ratt and Ozzy Osbourne. A whole group of people surrounded us where we were sitting, and they were laughing at the stories the guys were telling. I personally didn't think it was funny especially the way they treated some of the woman.

Nikki had his arm placed around my neck tightly like he owned me. It was a little uncomfortable.

"After the concert at the Bronco Bowl Dallas, Texas, a blond and a brunette don't know their names and I don't give a fuck." Nikki stated. "Came backstage and wanted to fuck all of us, so Vince and I told them that they had to work for our dicks. We told them they had to sit on a champagne bottle until we get back. And if they were still on the bottle by the time, we got back they could fuck us." Nikki laughed and so did everyone else.

"Oh, shit the fucking best part was in the hotel room when we shoved a phone up the blond one's pussy, and... and what else." laughed Tommy.

"Toothpaste!" Yelled Vince.

"And fucking made her friend call her mom, yeah dude." Tommy yelled while throwing up the rock and roll sign.

I was mortified by some of the stories they were telling. I mean Nikki even went on to say he got into a knife fight with a bouncer, Ozzy sniffing ants and licking pee off the ground. Who are these guys rejects from hell!

"Alright guys you ready for the main coarse." Some guy says bringing out 2 silver platters. He was about to open them when Nikki cleared his throat nervously and glared at him.

"Hey Sixx, we're not snor..."

"Tommy shut the fuck up." Vince interrupted him.

"I'm a... I'm going to take you home OK princess." Nikki rubbed my arm then kissed the top of my head.

I said my goodbyes and we left.

We reached back at the Condo and I got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm walking you up." Nikki laughed getting out of his car shutting the door and walking in with me.

"No, you can't Tamara will see you." I place my arm on his chest to stop him from walking.

"Princess, I either carry you up or we walk up. Pick one." He smirked.

I didn't bother to argue he looked serious. We got into the elevator and as soon as the door closed, he moved towards me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled my body towards his.

"Nikki." I gasped putting my hand on his chest to push away.

He took my arms and put them around his neck. I pulled one of my arms off his neck and used my hand to move the hair out of his face. I looked into his eyes and they darkened to a deep shade of green. I bit my lip and he licked his lips and leaned down to....

_Ping_

Oh, thank God... the elevator door opened. Nikki groaned as I slipped passed him into the hallway.

"So, can I at least have your number to call you?" Nikki asked leaning on the elevator door.

"Do you have a pen?" I turned and asked.

"No."

I sighed. "Meet me at the Diner tomorrow for 3." I smiled.

"Mani don't play with me." Nikki chuckled.

"I'll be there I promise." I winked.

I went inside and thought to my self. What am I doing? This guy is no good for me. He's dangerous. He could never be the type of guy you bring home to your parents. Plus, I wonder what was in that silver platter?


	5. Train Wreck At The End Of The Rainbow

**Warnings:** **Drug abuse** **& ****Sexual situation**

For the next couple of days, I had agreed to meet Nikki at the Diner by his home. We were getting along well. I was also hanging out with his band members. They were cool. Especially Tommy we really hit it off. But anyways back to Nikki. We told each other about our lives.

I told Nikki about my family, my mom being a respectable doctor and me being close with my sisters. I also told him I was Catholic and believed in God, and that I don't drink, smoke, or do any type of drugs. I let him know that I'm 15. But he wanted us to continue hanging out. I told him as long as we're just friends because he's way to old for me.

He opened to me about his home life. It was sad how he grew up.  
It was dysfunction junction growing up for him. I really felt sorry for him. He has abandonment issues. He told me about his grandparents Tom and Nona raising him. And how he had a half sister named Cecei. I was happy at least he did have two people who loved him.

I finally gave him my number so he could call me. But I told him the hours to call. Yesterday he called and asked if he could take me out tonight because his band members and some friends were going out. I said sure why not. Tamara wasn't going to be home until late. She was going to be with one of her guys. But she did leave me with Theresa. And Theresa agreed to go out. She's 23 so she liked to have fun of course.

"OK so Nikki's picking us up and we're going to stop at his place." I hung up the phone after talking to Nikki.

"Oh my God I'm so excited this is Motley fucking Crue we're talking about. These guys are bad asses. Ugh and Vince and Nikki I have to have one of them tonight." She smiled and I glared at her. "Sorry maybe I'll go with Tommy and Vince." She giggled hesitantly and I still glared at her.  
"What's the problem you like all of them?" She asked raising her hand.

"No, I don't, but these guys are bad news and I don't want you getting hurt. I've heard some of the things that they have done to woman, and it is absolutely disturbing." I stared at her with worry.

I started to worry about going out tonight. I mean I don't party so why am I even going out with them. Plus, I'm 15 and these guys are in their 20s.

"Maybe I shouldn't go, I think I'll call Nikki to cancel and just stick with meeting at the diner." I started Making my way back to the phone.

"Iman wait!" Theresa grabbed my hand as I was picking up the phone. "I promise I'll take care of you no matter what. If they try anything with you, we're outta there OK."

I didn't have time to object because the phone started ringing.

"Hello!"

" _Hi, miss Darlington there's a Nikki Sixx downstairs here for you."_

"Alright thank you we're coming." I put down the phone. "He's here let's go."

I dressed in a tight green dress that really hugged my curves. Theresa curled my hair and I picked gold heels to put on. I grabbed my white small coat and hung it over my shoulders rather than put it on. I wore pink lipstick that really made my lips plump out.

Theresa wore the smallest thing you could ever imagine. She's Latina and had curves to die for, she wore a black dress with her boobs popping right out of it. She teased her black hair and put on black heels. She looked gorgeous.

We got downstairs and I wasn't surprised by Nikki's choice of clothing. He had on a black T-shirt with a big red scarf pulled over it and sunglasses dangling from his shirt with a silver chain. He wore black leather pants with a skulls belt around it and had his tattoos showing. His hair was really teased, and he put a band on it to keep his hair up. I can't lie he looked good. But I won't tell him that. I realized he's very cocky and arrogant.

"Wow you look absolutely breathtaking princess." He wrapped his arms around me. He then leaned in and kissed the top of my head, my forehead, and then my cheek.

Ugh disgusting.

"U....um Nikki." I cleared my throat nervously. "This is Theresa my friend." I pointed at her.

"Hey nice to meet you." He lifted his hand out to shake hers.

"Like wise she giggled." She says taking his hand.  
____

We arrived at Nikki's apartment it turns out he was sharing it with Robbin Crosby. I remembered him from New York. This place was a dump. The carpet was wet because they had a cooler with a hole in it that was filled with ice. There was also only one bed and Robbin was kind enough to let Nikki sleep in it. So where was Robbin sleeping?

"Hey long time no see doll." Robbin pulled me in for a hug.

"Its nice to see you too Robbin." I moved back. "This is Theresa my friend." I pointed at her.

Robbin looked like he was about to just pass out when he saw Theresa. His eyes went wide, and he was drooling all over like dog.

"H.....hi wow you're um...you're beautiful." Robbin pulled his hand out to shake hers.

"Thank you, hansom." She giggled.

I went into the room Nikki was staying in. He said he just needed to grab a few things from the washroom. When I walked in my eyes went wide. There were posters of me on his wall everywhere. All my magazine shoots were taped up in every angle of the room. He came out of the washroom and looked at me shocked. His face was red with embarrassment.

"If I didn't know any better Nikki I would say you were infatuated with that model on your wall." I crossed my hands and lifted one eyebrow smirking at him.

Nikki walked slowly towards me smiling." I'm beyond infatuated with her; I'm obsessed with her. And one day I'm going to have her." He whispers as he caresses my cheek.

Oh God I need to leave this man's room. But it was cute seeing my pictures everywhere. And as for one day having me, I don't think so.

"Let's go Sixx." I say walking out the door.

"Right behind you princess."

We arrived at a place called The Rainbow. It was nice. They didn't ID me because I was with Nikki. We saw the rest of his band mates and some other guys I recognized from New York as well. I have to say I was over dressed. Most of the girls here were wearing little or no clothes at all and circling around the tables for guys to snatch on to. A lot of them were looking at the Motley boys and the boys that are now known to me as the band called Ratt.

I finally met the 4th member of Motley Crue. His name was Mick Mars, I really liked him. He was sensible but can be crazy when he drinks.

"Cheers fuckers." Tommy says as he holds up a shot glass. And everyone downs their shots.

"Hey beautiful you're not drinking?" Warren asks leaning on to me.

"Oh no I don't drink." I say putting my hand up.

"So, you're a model huh, I could tell just by looking at you when I first saw you." He licks his lips and looks me up and down.

Ew.

"Uhm." I nod. I look over at Nikki who is distracted talking and drinking with the others. I could smell the booze on Warren's breath as he starts to inch closer to me.

"Hey, Iman right why don't you and your friend come with me. Us ladies should chat and give the men some room." The woman stuck out her hand for me to take. She had big brown teased hair, she was tall and gorgeous.

"Um, I think I'll stay here and do shots with the guys." Theresa states.

"Good, girl you'll have more fun with us than chatting with Tommy's wife." Vince says while putting an arm around her neck.

Tommy's married, wow that's interesting. I took her hand and got up to go with her. Warren frowned and side eyed Tommy's wife.

"Hey babe don't go to far." Nikki spoke up as he grabbed my arm. He pulled my arm down and kissed my cheek. He to was drinking a lot.

But wait.... he called me babe.

Me and Tommy's wife went into another booth. It was definitely better then being with all those guys.

"I'm Candice Starrek Lee, Tommy's wife." She holds her hand out to shake mine.

"Iman Darlington, nice to meet you." I greeted her.

"So, you're a model as well, I've seen some of your pictures. You're absolutely gorgeous." She smiles.

"Thank you, you are too."

We talked a lot. Candice was a model herself and told me about the do's and don'ts of modeling. She also gave me a warning one that I will never forgot.

"So, you and Nikki Sixx are together?" She asked.

"Oh uh no." I waved my hands up. "We're just friends that's all."

"Listen, Nikki is a good guy and all, but you should keep your distance from him. He has two sides to him. And he is very destructive. If you care about yourself and your career. You'll stay as far away from him as possible." She warned.

She had a stern look on her face and I knew she wasn't kidding. Nikki is the guy that your parents warned you to stay away from. And I'm sure she has known Nikki for while do to marrying Tommy. So, chances are she knows what she's talking about.

"So, what are the two sides?" I asked in a worried voice.

"He does hero......

"Hey babe." Tommy slurred interrupting our conversation. "We're going to go now I'd like you all to my self. Sorry Mani I'm fucking horny." He said falling into the booth.

"I've got to get him home; it was nice meeting you." She lifted Tommy up.

"Yeah same here."

I wish she could have finished what she was going to say. I got up and headed back to the table were everyone was at. But I realized half of them were gone.

"Warren where's Theresa and Nikki?"

"Theresa's in the bathroom getting fucked by....by.... Robbin I think...I don't fucking know." He slurred.

I ran to the washroom and burst open the door. "What the hell get off of her you pig!" I ran pushing and shoving the guys away from her.

Stephen, Robbin, and Vince were running a train on her. These guys are pigs. I couldn't believe them.

"Theresa were going." I demanded grabbing her and pulling down her dress and fixing her bra.

"Oooooook, I had fun though. My pussy feels sooooo gooood. Thanks for bringing me." She slurred while hugging me.

She was completely drunk and had some white stuff on her nose. What the hell!

"Look she wanted it from all of us." Vince chuckled while zipping his pants up.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it. She's drunk she doesn't know what she wants!" I stated holding her up.

"Hey stop being so stiff and loosen your pussy up. My dick would fit better in there if you did." Stephen laughed.

"Hey guys stop, do you want help with her?" Robbin moved close to us.

"You guys are disgusting. And I wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with any one of you." I glared at all of them with the most disgusted look I could have on my face.

"News flash sweetie, you're about to get involved with one of us disgusting guys." Stephen smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

I walked out of the washroom carrying Theresa on my arm and saw Nikki at the table with some groupie on his lap.

"Nikki, we need to leave, I need to get her home now please." I demanded.

"I'm not ready to fucking go." He slurred.

This is just great Nikki is wasted to. I could care less about the groupie. I moved towards the back where the guys were laughing. I hated all of them.

"Hey, I'll call you girls a car home."

I turned to see Mick walking towards the phone.

"Thank you so much Mick."

_**15 min later....** _

He helped me carry Theresa outside to where the car was waiting for us.

"Thank you so much Mick I appreciate it. I really do, you're a real gentleman. " I hugged him then got into the car.

"No sweat kid." He smiled closing the door.

We arrived back at the condo I was praying that Tamara wasn't home yet. She would crucify me if she caught us and the state of Theresa. I opened the door and.....

"You are in big- big -big trouble." Tamara stood in front crossing her arms over her chest.


	6. Trouble After Paradise

**Warnings:** **Drug use**

I was scared in fact I was terrified. She was pacing the room using all kinds of profanity that I have never heard before. I didn't even swear so it was shocking hearing her swear. Theresa was in the room sleeping, she was out of it.

"This is unacceptable I can't.... I can't believe you Iman." She stared at me. "You're just beginning your career, and your going to let some crush with a junkie ruin it all for you!" She yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Tamara I'm-"

"Do not interrupt me when I am talking. Your mom trusted me to take care of you and I am trying my best. What on Gods earth made you go out. Especially with Nikki fucking Sixx! What do you think your doing by going to the Rainbow! You're fifteen! Do you know what that place really is?"

I shook my head no. By this point I knew I messed up.

"That boy doesn't give two shits about you, you're a game to him. That boy only cares about himself and drugs OK, drugs...nothing else. He can never love you or anyone else."

Tears started coming down my cheeks and I started to cry because I knew she was right.

"Iman listen." Tamara sighed and walked towards me. She sat down on the couch. "He can never love you OK. He's a junkie just like all the other guys he parties with. He will ruin you. None of those guys are worth your career." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I hugged her and cried even more.

She rubbed my back and kissed my head. "You're better than he is. You need a decent guy, a respectable guy. Not Nikki Sixx. But all that will come to you when you're older. Right now, you need to focus on you and your career. And also, your schooling, cause your mom will kill me if you don't." She chuckled

"My mom must be really angry." I sniffed

"I didn't tell her, but you are going home for the rest of this month." She said with a stern voice.

"OK." I wiped my tears.

"I'll deal with Theresa tomorrow; you go get some sleep. You're leaving tomorrow." She got and walked towards Theresa's bedroom.

I sat there staring at the walls. Tamara was right. I heard the way they talked about woman and saw the amount of alcohol they drank. But she was wrong about something.... the drugs. I haven't seen Nikki or any of his band members doing it. But who knows, people do things behind closed doors so that know one can see them for what they really are.

_**Next Morning** _

"I'm heading over to management I think I can get you into a big magazine shoot. And I got an audition for you for an up coming movie next year December."

"OK" I sighed

Tamara walked out of my room and headed towards the door. But stopped and turned to Theresa who was nursing her hang over.

"I hope you learned your lesson." She spoke sternly.

"Uuuuh my head hurts and yes I did."

"If you want to go out get drunk and do drugs do it by yourself. Do not take my creation with you. I've worked to hard on her." She whispered down to Theresa.

"She's a human being Tamara, also don't forget that she's a teen wanting to have fun. Not everything should be about work." Theresa responded back with an angled voice.

"Like I said I've worked hard on her. Do not fuck this up for me or your ass will be on the street." She snapped.

Tamara walked out the door slamming it shut.

"Hey you OK?" I asked coming out of the room.

"I'm alright hun, I had fun last night." She smiled.

"Oh, I know."

I headed back to the room to finish packing.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Hey Theresa, can you get the phone please!" I called out to her.

I continued packing trying to get all my stuff together. I heard the front door open and close and heard Theresa talking to someone. It sounded like a guy's voice.

"Hey princess."

I look up to see Nikki standing by my doorway. The nerve of this guy. To come over to my place and call me princess after what he did last night. If I was someone who swore there would be a lot of things, I would call him.

"Why are you packing your suitcase princess, where you going?" He asked with a confused look.

"I'm going home Nikki, so get out."

"Wait why I thought you said you were staying till the end of December?" He asked coming closer and sitting on my bed.

"Well I'm not so get out." I calmly spoke.

"No, I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on." He furrowed his brows.

"OK, what's going on is that I decided out of my better judgement to go out to the Rainbow with an alcoholic junkie." I sneered standing up.

Nikki's eyes went wide. He got up from my bed and walked towards me.

"Don't you ever fucking speak to me like that Iman!" He pointed and shouted in my face.

"Whatever Nikki!" I pushed him and went down to zip and pick up my suitcase.

"Don't fucking touch me Iman!" Nikki yelled.

"Just get out Nikki why the hell are you here?" I yelled.

"I want you to fucking calm down and talk to me like a normal person not a fucking psycho bitch!" He yelled.

"Look Nikki, Tamara thinks it's best that I don't associate my self with someone like you, OK. Our lifestyles are different. You drink, smoke, and treat woman as if there nothing. And you probably do drugs. I'm better than that, I'm better than you." I said in a bitchy tone.

"You're better than me." He scoffs pointing at his chest.

"Yes I am." I say crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't want someone like you in my life. My career is taking off and I don't want to be dragged down by your decadent and excessive ways."

Nikki just stared at me putting his one hand on his hip and the other in his hair.

"Look, let's just talk OK." He says with a lower voice. "If this is about last night, I'm sorry I got fucked up OK. It won't happen again I swear to you." He says walking closer to me.

I felt bad but at the same time Tamara was right he will just ruin me. I'm a respectable good girl who needs to surround my self with people who are just like me. Not Nikki Sixx.

"I'm done talking to you, I said what ever I needed to say. Now get out Nikki. You're not worth my time."

"Fine run home to your mommy." He scoffs turning to leave.

Oh, so he wants to start bringing mommy's and daddies into this argument, alright.

"Well at least I have a mom. A mom and family to go home to. What do you have Nikki?" I smirk.

Nikki was seething with anger. He told me these things because he trusted me and I'm using them against him.

"Fuck you and fuck your family you are fucking whore!" He yelled.

I slapped him across the face. He turned to me in shock. His once calm expression turned into something I can't even describe. Maybe the hulk.

"You cunt!" He yelled shoving me back.

I tripped over my suitcase and fell on the ground. Theresa came running in the room as Nikki towered over me.

"Nikki stop!" She yelled.

Nikki held one hand to his face and the other reaching down to take my hand to lift me back.

"Don't touch me." I snapped slapping his hand away. "Just get out Nikki." I said with a shaky voice.

Nikki turned away with a clenched jaw and left my room.

"Nikki I'm very sorry she's just-"

"Listen you, her, and that stuck up bitch Tamara can all go fuck yourselves." Nikki turned around and interrupted Theresa.

"Nikki plea-

"I SAID FUCK OOOOFF!" He shouted right in front of Theresa's face. He turned on his heel and walked out the door slamming it hard. Theresa was really scared almost shaking by his outburst.

Theresa came back in the room and sat by me. She placed her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I just wanted to go home at this point. I needed my family and to get away for a bit.

**Nikki's POV**

"Fuck her, fuck that fucking bitch." I barged through my apartment door slamming it shut.

"Whoa Sixx calm down, what's eating you up?" Robbin looked up from snorting coke.

"Fucking Iman is what's up. I tried fucking talking to her and she went all psycho on me."

"Hmm wow." Robbin responded laying his head back on the couch.

"Dude you save some for me?" I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah, oh by the way Neil called, he asked if you wanted to go on a club Med holiday with him to the French own island of Martinique in the Caribbean."

"Mmmmm yeah sounds good. Its not like I have a house, or friends, or a girlfriend here. You going to come to?"

"Yeah bro I think I will." Robbin shifted over and made room for me to sit on the couch.

"Great I'll call him back, after I have some blow." I made a line on the table and snorted it up.  
____

Saturday, December 1st, 1984

I came to the Caribbean Island of Martinique with Robbin and Neil Zlozower. I couldn't remember how I even got here because I was too drugged out.

"Wow this Island is beautiful. I stated as I was sipping a margarita.

"Shit sure is. So, what do you got planned for us Neil?" Robbin asked.

"Well we should go on a hike later in the day. I hired a tourist to take us around." Neil says while opening a map. "He's going to take us up on a water hike.

"Why do we need to hike when there is topless woman to look at every where." I lifted my head while bringing down my sunglasses to look at women.

"Cause we're on vacation Nik. Site seeing places is better than site seeing woman you don't really want." Neil stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I scoffed.

"Iman." Neil raised his eyebrows smiling.

I glared at Robbin.

"Look, I only told him so that he could plan a good trip for us to take your mind off of her." Robbin waved his hands.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. Let's just fucking go site seeing."

____

December 9th, 1984,

Toronto, Canada

**Iman's POV**

I had been home for a couple of weeks now and I was very happy. I went shopping with my sisters, went to the movies, went to church, and had a chance to catch up with my schoolwork. Some of my friends even visited me and we went out to eat. The only thing I didn't miss about being home was the winter. LA was hot all year round.

"Wow the tree is looking nice girls, let Maya put the star up when you guys are done." My mom stated

"Yayyyyyy!!!" Maya jumped up.

"Bet you miss the LA heat huh." My sister Felicia nudged me.

"Oh man I do, but I rather be here in the cold with you guys than in the heat in LA alone." I smiled.

"So, Tamara tells me you have an audition in February for a movie in December next year. That's good." My mom says as she sits down on the couch.

"Yeah I'm excited. I'm also excited too because I have some interviews coming up next year. So that will be great."

"As long as you continue with your schoolwork with the home schoolteacher." My mom says with a stern voice.

"Ugh mommy why." I whine.

"Iman, you need something to fall back on in case acting doesn't work out. You are getting a high school Diploma will benefit you, and make me happy.

And that's something I always wanted for my mom to be happy.

"Sorry off topic but when's the last time you talked to Ola?" My older sister Selena asks walking into the living room

"Oh, it's been a while. I should call her one of-"

I was interrupted as the phone began to ring.

"Hello." My mom answers the phone.

"Oh, hi Tamara it's good to hear from you. Hope everything is alright?"

It was Tamara calling. My mom continues talking on the phone with her until she calls me over to talk with her.

"Hey Tammy, how are you?"

" _Hi honey listen don't freak out or anything, but I need to tell you something important. Vince from Motley Crue was involved in a car crash._

"Oh my God is he alright?"

" _He is, but he had a friend in the car with him named Razzle and he didn't make it."_

"Oh no."

" _Vince and that guy Razzle were driving drunk. They also hurt three other innocent people. You see why I said these guys are bad news and to stay away from them. I hope you understand what I'm trying to tell you now."_

"Yeah I... I do."

" _Alright honey well I'll let you go. I'll send Theresa down to get you when it comes closer to your audition day OK."_

"Alright thanks Tammy, bye." I walked over and put the phone down.

Wow this was shocking. I couldn't believe Vince would drink and drive. Well I feel like I could, words like responsibility and consequences meant nothing to those guys. They didn't care about anyone but themselves. Now three innocent people were hurt, due to two drunk drivers. I will stay far away from them.


	7. Secret Revealed

**Warnings: Mentions of drug use**

February 2nd, 1985,

_**LA** _

Theresa came down to come and get me from Toronto Canada and fly with me back to LA. I had an audition for an upcoming movie in December and an interview with Joan Rivers in February. I was staying at Theresa's apartment because Tamara was out in Paris for fashion week.

"So how was your Christmas and New Years?" Theresa asked as we walked into her tiny apartment.

"It was good no complaints. Hope yours was good as well?"

"It was, I went to go see my parents. They were excited to see me." She smiled. "So Motley Crue huh." She broke the tension.

"Yeah Tammy told me, wow." I say sitting on the couch. "Hey, did you book the car service and glam team for my interview with Joan Rivers?" I asked.

"Um no not yet I'll do it closer to the day."

"OK. Well I'm a bit hungry, you got anything to eat?"

"Uh no but we can go out and get something if you'd like?" Theresa says searching in the fridge.

"Sure, that sounds great." I respond.

**_Later in the afternoon..._ **

Theresa was on the phone talking to one of her friends, it sounded like she was making plans with them.

"So Iman one of my friends is having her birthday today at this club called the Whiskey A GO GO and wants me to come out, do you think your alright to stay on your own, or would you like to come out?" She asked

"Oh no I'll stay in doors; you go out and enjoy your self I'll be alright."

**_Later at Night...._ **

I heard the door open and shut as I was sleeping. I also heard loud voices and things knocking around. I got up to check out what that noise was.

"Theresa are you OK?" I asked coming out of the room.

My eyes went wide when I saw Theresa. But it wasn't so much her it was who she was with. Robbin Crosby, Nikki Sixx and two other guys who I have never seen before. They're completely wasted.

"Iman help me please there all whacked out of there minds, they were trying to drive home so I just brought them here instead." She says as she's holding Nikki up, and the other two guys are holding Robbin up.

"Um....sure ok" I say running to help her pick up Nikki.

We throw Nikki on the couch and he's passed out completely. Theresa then guides the other two towards her room so Robbin can sleep on her bed.

"Thanks, so much guys you can crash on the other couch. It's a pull out so you two will be comfortable on it."

"Thanks Theresa we appreciate it." One of the guys spoke up with an English accent.

They took the pillows off the couch and pulled it out and got into the bed. Theresa went and brought some blankets for them.

"Thank you love." The other guy smiled at her.

"Here come with me." She pulled my arm and I followed her into my room.

"Theresa what the-"

"I know I know." She interrupted me. "Look I went out with my friend to the Whiskey A GO GO and Nikki, Robbin, and these two guys from Hanoi Rocks Mike Monroe and Andy McCoy were there drinking. And I saw them trying to drive so I took Nikki's car keys and drove them all here.

"That was good of you. Who are Hanoi Rocks by the way?" I asked with curiosity.

"There a rock band. The guy Razzle was there drummer, remember the one that was killed in the car crash with Vince."

"Oh yeah I remember."

"Anyways get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." She walks halfway out my door then turns around a little "Y' know Nikki has been asking about you since I got to the whiskey." she smiled.

"Goodnight Theresa." I say shoving her out of my room and shutting the door.

So, Nikki was still thinking about me. I thought he would have hated me. But either way I need to stay far away from him and his band.

I woke up the next morning to see a note on the side of my bed that read **_Went to go get breakfast- Terri._** I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush and shower. When I got to the bathroom, I saw the guy from yesterday combing his hair and applying makeup on his face.

"Oh, sorry I'll just wait till your done." I said as I backed away.

"Iman, right?" He spoke looking at me through the mirror.

"Hi... um yes, and your?"

"Michael... Michael Monroe from Hanoi Rocks."

"Its nice to meet you. I'm a... I'm sorry about your drummer Razzle." I whispered.

"Thank you." He responded as he wiped the make up off his face. And started reapplying it.

I watched him do that a couple of times and realized that could be a coping mechanism for him.

I turned and headed towards the living room. Nikki was sitting on the couch with another guy watching the news. He didn't look like him self, in fact he looked terrible.

"Why's Vince on the news?" Nikki asked with a slurred voice.

"That's for the manslaughter charge Nikki." I looked at him.

"Oh yeah." He leans his bed back on the sofa.

"Hi I'm Andy I'm from the rock group Hanoi Rocks, and you must be Iman." He got up to come and shake my hand.

"Hi yes I am. I'm sorry about your drummer Razzle," I shook his hand.

"You are a beauty; I can see why Nikki likes you." He looked down at Nikki and smiled. He walked back over and sat on the couch.

Nikki just glared at him. His eyes were droopy and red, and he smelt really bad.

"So, have you talked to Vince?" I asked sitting next to Nikki.

"No."

"Why not?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Because he ruined my band." He scoffed.

"Oh, well don't you think-"

"Don't you think you should shut up and mind your own fucking business!" He snapped.

"You know what Nikki I'll do just that." I got up to walk back to the washroom but turned back to give him a piece of my mind. " Vince is your band mate, your best friend, and your brother. You guys just finished a successful tour that not many rock bands have been blessed to have. I'm sure you have experienced some of the best times together and shared stories and even shared girls with each other. And your telling me that you can't even pick up the phone to call him, or visit him. He needs your support." I turned on my heel and walked away.

The door opened and Theresa came in with Robbin carrying breakfast for everyone. She set it down on the table and the boys started to dig in. I showered and stayed in the room rehearsing my lines for my audition and worrying about my first interview on TV ever with Joan Rivers.

_Knock Knock_

"Yes come in."

Nikki opened the door and let him self into my room. He sat down on the bed and just stared at me. He honestly didn't look like himself. And I don't think it was stress.

"How was your Christmas?" He asked

How was my Christmas??? How dare him even ask me that after the way he yelled at me.

"I'll answer that after you give me an apology for the way you spoke to me out there." I replied.

"I don't owe you shit." He snapped

"Really...after your outburst just now. You know.... I think you are that guy I met in New York Nikki."

Nikki was seething with anger, his fists rolled up into a ball and he clenched his jaw.

"Fuck you." He sneered.

"Get out!" I grabbed my lamp on the dresser "Now!" I screamed and threw it at the door barely missing him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you're psycho." He yelled.

"Get out Nikki!"

He flipped me off and then opened the door and slammed it shut.

A hole.

____

I finished my audition it went well. So, all I had to do was wait a couple days to hear a call back. Now as for my interview I was nervous about it. Me and Theresa were sitting in her car outside her apartment. We just sat there talking while she had a smoke when all of a sudden, we here another car pull up behind us. I looked through the rear-view mirror and realized it was Nikki's car. Robbin was in there too.

"Is there a reason that there here?" I asked Theresa.

"Well Nikki has been asking about you through Robbin."

"What do you mean through Robbin?" I looked at Theresa.

"Well me and Robbin are kind of together. Were taking things slow." She smiled.

"Theresa after what they did at the Rainbow you still want that guy?"

"Look Iman he's sweet OK. He told me he was sorry. I forgave him. Besides he wants us to go out for lunch today."

"I'll pass."

"No, your coming." She opens her car door and puts out her cigarette.

I see their car door open on the passenger's side and Robbin walks towards Theresa giving her a hug and a kiss. I open my car door and walk towards the apartment to slip away quickly.

"Nooooo I don't think so your coming." Theresa chuckled and I huffed.

Nikki was driving his car, I sat in the passenger's seat while Theresa and Robbin sat in the back giggling and whispering to each other. Nikki kept taking his eyes off the road to look at me. While I chose to look out the window.

"Is there something you want to listen to princess?" Nikki asked looking over at me.

No response

"I hear you have your first TV interview coming up, that must be exciting." He smiled. "And its Joan Rivers too."

No response

Nikki looked agitated; I know he was trying to talk to me but he really did hurt my feelings with blowing up on me earlier on in the day. Usually I'm a diva with a temper. But today I was being a sassy diva

We pulled up to a Diner. I was getting ready to get out of the car when Nikki grabbed my arm.

"Can we talk.... please?" He pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to go in, Iman just hear him out OK." Theresa rubbed my back and got out with Robbin.

"look I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier, I'm just upset over the whole Vince thing. I don't know how to handle it."

"Well drinking and having an attitude aren't going to help you handle it any better. And it's not just your outburst earlier today it was last year as well when you pushed me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the fuck, Mani if I remember correctly you slapped me." Nikki turned his full body towards me.

"Well you deserved it; you insulted my family."

"Because you insulted me!" He shouted.

"We're going no where with this Nikki I'm leaving." I opened the car door and he leaned over me quickly and shut it back.

"What the hell Nikki!"

"I would never hurt you on purpose Mani never. And I'm so sorry for last year and what I did today. I just want us to go back to how we were when we were at the record store and when we were meeting at the cafe. I miss you. And I know you miss me too."

He stared at me in my eyes and I needed to turn away from him immediately. I was trying to stay away from him, but it just wasn't working. He was driving me insane.

"I'm sorry I made those comments to you and slapped you." I turned scratching my neck.

"I might need you to kiss it better for me." Nikki bit his lips and leaned closer to me.

"Nikki I'll punch your jaw." I laughed while pushing him away and opening the car door.

After we ate at the Diner, we went back to the boys home. Nikki helped me with my nerves for my interview that was coming up. He had been interviewed several times, so he already knew what it was like. After that we all just sat around watching TV. Nikki and Robbin kept excusing themselves to go to the bathroom. Nikki now was in the bathroom and I had to go. I walked into the bedroom and headed to the bathroom.

"Um Nik I have to pee." I knocked on the door

"Oh, uh one sec."

I heard fiddling and things dropping on the ground. He finally opened the door. And he looked different. His eyes were red and droopy, and he was holding on to the door for a bit of support.

"Nikki you OK, you don't look so good?" I moved forward and tried to touch him.

"I'm alright just a stomach-ache." He moved back.

"Nik there's blood coming down your arm." I reached to grab his arm, but he pulled away.

"I'm fine Iman fuck." He spat. "You said you needed to pee so you can go." He grabbed a little silver box off the counter and moved me to the side and walked out.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but what ever it is Robbin was behaving like Nikki. And I started wondering to myself if Theresa was doing what ever it is that they were doing.  
______

February 16, 1985

It was the day of my interview. I quickly got up and got dressed. Tamara told Theresa to book me a glam team and a car service for today. The glam team should be waiting for me when I get there. And the car service was coming to pick me up for 7:00 because my interview was at 10. I ran to Theresa's room to wake her up so she could get ready. But she wasn't in there. She had been partying nonstop with Nikki, Robbin, and the members of Hanoi Rocks for the past couple of months.

"Oh my God where is she!" I was freaking out.

Maybe she got up early to grab breakfast for us, or maybe she's downstairs in the lobby. I ran downstairs to check the lobby and she wasn't there. I came back up and decided to call Nikki and Robbin.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Mm hello."

"Hello, Nikki its Iman please is Theresa there?" I asked a little panicked.

"Yeah but she's recovering from a hang over."

"A hang over! I have my interview today she knows that!" I shouted.

"Hey, don't shout in my fucking ear ok, I had a long night." Nikki spat.

"Just put her on the phone please Nikki."

There was a bit of fumbling and then she answered the phone.

"Hello." She slurred

"Hi hello my interview is today you need to hurry back!"

"Mm can you just do it by yourself I had a long fucking night and my head is pounding. You'll be fine. I need to get some sleep." I heard a thump on the other end, but the phone wasn't hung up.

"Hello, hello, Theresa." I called out.

"Iman." It was Nikki's voice.

I started sniffling." Nikki I can't do this alone." I started crying. "She knew how much this interview meant to me. How could she do this?"

"Princess you'll be fine OK just remember what I told you, have fun with it ok." Nikki spoke calmly.

"OK." He hung up.

**_8:23 am_ **

"Where the hell is the car service?" I started pacing the room. I grabbed the phone and dialed Nikki's number again.

"Hello?" "Nikki is Theresa still there?" I asked frustrated.

"Uuuuh yeah but I don't think she can come to the phone." Nikki responded hesitantly.

"Oh God Nikki ask her if she booked the car service for me to get to the interview. It was supposed to be here at 7:00 my interview is at 10 am." I burst into tears.

"Hey Theresa, hey wake the fuck up. Did you book Iman's car service?" Nikki yelled.

"No, she didn't she said she forgot. Don't worry princess."

"I have to worry I'll never make it Nikki." I cried.

"Yes, you will." Nikki hung up the phone.

**_8:50_ **

I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and opened it and saw Nikki standing there.

"Hey princess." He smiled.

I nearly burst into tears seeing him. I jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. My hero. We got into his car and he sped down the roads. We arrived just in time. But Theresa forgot to book a glam team for me. So, I had to go on in the black dress I was wearing and sandals. Tamara was not going to be happy about my look. My hair was in a bun, but I let it down, it was a bit wavy. And I didn't have any make up on.

"I look terrible." I frowned and Nikki furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my whole entire life." He put his hand under my chin for me to look up at him.

We stared at each other. Even though it was just seconds it felt like years. We both leaned in ready to do something I have never done before.

"Hey Iman, 2 Minutes till go time."

Our eye gaze was interrupted by Joan's producer. And a good thing to. I can't be with Nikki. So far 3 people have already told me no.  
_____

Joan Rivers- My next guest is a star on the rising. She has been on 30 teen magazine covers, she has stared in the hit block buster movie of 1983, and she's also staring in the new TV comedy sitcom. Please give it up for our darling, Iman Darlington.

I walk and wave at everyone. Oh, my goodness I'm so nervous.

Joan Rivers- Hi Iman it's a pleasure to have you.

Iman- it's a pleasure to be here. Thank you.

The interview went very well. By the time she asked me about my family and growing up I was comfortable. But more so because I glanced to the side to see Nikki standing there. It really helped me. I walked off and hugged Nikki. I felt so happy. Hopefully my other interviews would be just like this.  
_______

"Nikki I honestly don't even know how to thank you for this." I smiled, I felt like a million dollars.

"Well, I mean a kiss on the lips would be nice." Nikki turned to me and pouted.

"Keep your eyes on the road Nikki." I chuckled.

"Well I'm kind of hungry we can go out to eat?"

"Nikki you're always going out to eat, can't you cook?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No never learned. Can you cook?" He asked with an amused look.

"Yes, I can, I was taught at a young age."

"So then why don't you cook for me?" He smiled.

I must admit his smile was so cute and it didn't help that he covered his eyes so that he couldn't be seen. It made him so adorable.

"We have to go to the grocery store."

____

It was weird seeing Nikki in the grocery store. He didn't look like he fitted in with the rest of the customers. But he was so cute picking out fruits and vegetables. People were staring at us, we looked like an odd couple me looking all dolled up like a princess and him looking like a rock star in all leather. Plus, he was Nikki Sixx after all, so girls were fawning over him. They kept coming up to him and asking for pictures. So, I was left to shop by myself pushing my cart.

"I don't know if crushed Tomatoes would be better for a stew." I say to myself.

"I usually use crushed Tomatoes for making stew." A voice responded behind me. I turned around and saw a very handsome man standing behind me.

"Oh, do you, and how does it taste?" I asked.

"Well.... you can find out your self if you'd like?" He smiled.

His teeth were white, Colgate white. He looked sleek and slick. Like someone you would take to go meet your parents. I could tell he was rich as well with the Givenchy suit, he was wearing.

"That sounds-"

"Iman!" Nikki called out interrupting me while walking towards me.

"Oh, hey Nik." I say scratching behind my neck.

Well this is awkward.

"Can I help you?" Nikki asked crossing his arms over his chest sizing the man up.

"Uh... I was just helping the young lady decide on a good stew." He smiled nervously.

I could tell Nikki didn't like him already. Nikki seemed like a very jealous type of guy.

"We're leaving now." Nikki grabs my arm and pulls the cart.

We paid for the groceries and headed out to his car. Nikki was quiet during the car ride. He gripped onto the steering wheel tight to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

"Nikki." I called out to him and he ignored me. "Nikki" I sighed. "He was really helping me with a good stew." I chuckled.

"Iman don't be naive. He was trying to get your number. You're just a piece of ass to him."

"Wow OK." I looked out the window.

"Look you're mine OK, and I don't want anyone else near you or having you." Nikki mumbled.

"Nikki you're not my boyfriend I can talk to guys if I want to." It went a bit quiet in the car.

"We'll see about that." Nikki scoffed.

In truth I liked Nikki but as a friend. I didn't want anything else more than that.  
______

We were in the kitchen cooking. And Nikki seriously had no idea what he was doing. I had to give him an easy task. And that task was boiling water, but even that was too hard for him. He kept excusing himself to go to the bathroom and leaving me to watch the water. I decided on making lasagna.

"Hey Nik, the lasagna is in the oven so we could just chill and watch TV while we wait." I called out to him.

No response

I walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door "Hey Nik, you alright?" I called. "Nikki." I knocked on the door again.

"Yeah I'm good I just have a... a runny stomach is all."

"Oh OK." I walked away.

I walked to the living room and turned on the TV and sat on the couch. It had been a couple minutes and Nikki was still in the bathroom. Finally, the door opened and he came out. And he didn't look good.

"Jesus Nikki you look pale, are you alright?" I stood up and cupped his cheeks in my hand.

"Yeah yeah um...I gotta I gotta go OK." He rushed past me.

"But the lasagna Nikki?"

"Just save me some OK princess." He turned back and kissed my forehead and bolted out the door.

**_Later that Night_ **

I heard the front door open, so I came out of my room and saw Theresa, she looked just like Nikki pale and sick with droopy eyes. Something wasn't right and I'm starting to feel like it's drugs. After all, she had white powder on her nose in the bathroom at the Rainbow where Nikki took us.  
_____

February 17, 1985

Nikki called me early in the morning and asked if I wanted to come with him to the recording studio. I agreed, I thought it would be interesting to see how people recorded in a studio. Motley were to be releasing their new album this year.

"Where you off to?" Theresa asked.

"Nikki asked me if I could come to the recording studio with him." I responded while making my self breakfast.

"Do you want something to eat, you look frail?"

"No, I don't, and Tamara is not going to be happy with you going any where with Nikki. You know that already." she frowned.

I'm not sure what has gotten into Theresa, but she seemed a little bitter. Maybe even a bit mad.

"Its just them recording. I'll give you the address. It's at Cherokee Studios."

"It doesn't matter Iman OK; Nikki is bad news. And so is Robbin. They have been strutting the streets of LA with the guys from Hanoi Rocks as if they are kings of the world." Theresa snapped.

I was so confused at what was going on. "Did Robbin or Nikki do something to you?" We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I went to open it and Nikki was there. He looked pale and tired.

"Hey princess you ready?"

"Yeah let me just grab my bag." I say walking to the room. When I came back out Theresa and Nikki didn't say one word to each other. In fact, they were scowling at each other.  
___

"Oh, what's this?" I grabbed a book off the floor of his car. **_"_** _The Theater of Cruelty."_ I read. "What's this about?"

"Well, I was reading about the relationship between theater, politics, and culture from the olden days when entertainers who failed to make a king laugh would be put to death."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. What's the album called?"

"Originally, I was going to call it _Entertainment or Death,_ but I changed it to _Theater of Pain_. And I'll tell you something funny. Our manager Doug Thaler tattooed it on his arm." He laughed.

Nikki's laugh was charming. But when I heard him speak, I could tell he was very intellectual. He told me more about what he wanted from the album. But he also said he had only written 5 songs. We arrived at the studio and it was nothing like I have ever seen before. There were two rooms, I guess one side was for recording and the other was for mixing the recordings. Mick was sitting on the couch drinking vodka; Tommy was hitting his head on his drums and there was Jack Daniel bottles everywhere with a platter of white substance in it.

"Hey Sixx is here Tommy." Mick spoke up. "Hey Iman, how are you?"

"Hey Mick, I'm good just checking you guys out." I smiled.

"Dude, dude, dude hey long time Iman, why'd you stay away from us?" Tommy ran and picked me up and swung me around.

"I'm sorry I've been really busy. How's your wife Candice?"

"Oh, I divorced her crazy ass." Tommy laughed.

They all looked like a mess. Nikki excused himself to go to the bathroom. And when he came back out, he sat on the couch and started drinking. His eyes became droopy and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Dude check this out." Tommy grabbed me and pulled me towards the piano he started playing a tune on it that sounded so nice.

"Wow I love it." I looked over and saw Tommy's drum kit. I had always wanted to sit behind a drum kit. "So, uh Tommy, can I?" I pointed to the drum kit.

"Yeah dude c'mon." He pulled me and I sat in front of him and he sat behind me. He took my hand in his and started hitting the drums slow. "Mmmmm you smell good." Tommy smiled at me.

I turned my head to the side to look at him and smiled back. "Well it's the lotion I use." I smirked

"I'd love to try some of that lotion but not from the bottle." Tommy joked.

I turned around and saw Nikki glaring at us. He did not look happy. As a matter of fact, he was clenching his jaw.

The door all of a sudden open and in walks Vince. When Vince arrived at the studio there was no tearful reunion. It was awkward in there, very awkward. I at least broke the tension and got up to give him a hug.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I broke the hug.

"Not too good, but m getting there. Thanks for asking." He walked past me and headed to the guys.

"Hey." Vince spoke to the guys.

"Hey." Nikki spoke up.

"Um here are the lyrics."

"Home sweet home" Vince looked up at Nikki.

"Yeah it's been too long brother." Nikki smiled. "Here, have a bump with me." Nikki picked up the silver platter and handed it to Vince.

Vince leaned down and snorted what I now know is drugs off the silver platter. My eyes went wide when I saw Vince cover up his mouth and run to the garbage throwing everything up.

"What the fuck was that?" Vince asked.

"Smack, man," Nikki told him

"Smack? What the fuck are you doing that for?"

"Because it's cool."

"Jesus you're fucked up, fuck you!! I know what you guys all are thinking. Yeah I'm the bad guy I killed Razzle but it could have happened to anyone of you!" Vince shouted and left the studio.

"Nice job Nikki." Mick spoke up.  
______

Nikki dropped me back at Theresa's place, and walked me upstairs.

"So, you going to let me come in?" He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No." I responded dryly.

"You're a tough one. Most girls are begging to be with me. But you...you keep running away from me. Why's that?" He chuckled as he pulled me in closer.

"Cause I'm not like those rocker girls you talk to." I whispered.

He leaned down closing the gap between us and I pulled away. "Why do you do drugs Nikki?" I asked.

His eyes went wide.

"Princess I only snort coke that's it."

"Yeah, but even that is bad."

Nikki glared at me and clenched his jaw. "I have to go." He told me.

"Nikki wait I'm telling you this as your friend it's not-

"Just mind your own business Iman, OK!" He snapped and cut me off.

"OK." I said quietly.

He stormed off and walked away. All I could say was that Nikki is trouble.


	8. Nikki Annoying Sixx

**Six New messages**

_Hey Mani, its Nikki, sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to speak to you like that. You just get under my skin sometimes. Well call me back I'd like to see you._

**Beep: Message Deleted**

_Sooooo I'm calling again to check up on you. You haven't called me back. Call me back._

**Beep: Message Deleted**

_Mani you're really fucking pissing me off ok call me back. By the way I'm learning how to cook for you. Well us. The things I do for you._

**Beep: Message Deleted**

_Hey princess I'm sorry ok, just talk to me. We're having a lot of fun in the studio. Tommy wants you to come by. Plus, you should try the food I made._

**Beep: Message Deleted**

_Princess please call me back. Stop fucking ignoring me. You're making me angry._

**Beep: Message Deleted**

_Mani, I miss you. Please call me._

**Beep: Message Deleted**

That was the last message I listened to before ripping the phone cord out. I have been ignoring him since the last time I saw him. Nikki was into drugs and that wasn't my life. I'm a respectable girl who comes from a respectable family and my mom would throw a fit if she ever found out I was hanging out with someone like Nikki sixx. He will just have to get over us being friends. Anyways, Tamara came back scolding me on my outfit for the Joan Rivers interview. She said I looked awful that made me laugh. Theresa was fired right away because of what happened, but also because she was doing drugs. I was now on a very tight leash. Especially because I got the part for the movie. And after my birthday in September, I will no longer be doing teen magazines. I will be featured on the cover of the biggest magazines.

"Hey honey soooo there's two things, one in March you will be on the cover of Sports Illustrated Magazine and two you have an interview with Barbara Walters." Tamara squealed and I jumped up screaming. "She is sooo excited to meet you." I ran and hugged her this was exciting. I couldn't wait to tell my mom. I was heading home for a couple of weeks.

"Um why did you unplug the phone cord missy?" Tamara ask with one hand on her hip and the other holding the cord.

"Oh uh.. I tripped over the cord by accident sorry. Ha-ha clumsy me." I lied.  
______

I spent the evening until night shopping. I started to realize I was a shopaholic when I constantly kept going out to buy new clothes, jewellery, heels, and handbags. I was really into fashion and mixing cloths together. I was also into cosmetics like really into it. Maybe down the line I'll venture into business, but for now its acting and modeling.

I was inside a shop and saw this cute handbag. I mean I had several but why not get one more. I purchased it, and I'm not going to tell you the price. I headed out of the store and got into my limo. Can you believe it, I'm in a limo?

When I reached back at the condo. My chauffeur helped me get my bags out and carry them upstairs. "Thank you, Daniel." I say while giving him 100. "No problem Miss Darlington." He took it and left. I saw a note by the table.

**_Went to office be back later- Tammi._ **

Well I'll show her what I bought when she gets back. I was so excited to start trying on my new clothing. And everything else with it. This was the life that I never thought I could have. I bought some stuff for my sisters, my mom, and aunts and uncles. They will really love them. I shed down into my bra and panties taking off clothes and trying new ones on. I put on these nice thigh high boots that could be worn in the wintertime. After all I am going home for a couple of weeks. And its snowing in Canada. I then put on this cute black romper, it matched with the boots. I heard a knock on the door and ran to go and get it. "

"Coming!" I yelled.

I opened it up with out even looking through the peek hole, stupid me. And saw none other then Nikki annoying Sixx, and he did not look happy. I tried to shut it right away, but he put his arm between the door and was pushing back.

"Mani please just let me in." He says while he's forcefully trying to get in.

"Nikki go away!" I say pushing back.

With a big push. Nikki forces the door open and the impact sends me flying and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry." He laughs.

"It's not funny my butt cheek is hurting you ass!" I yell at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk I thought you didn't swear princess." He smirks.

God he is truly annoying.

"C'mere doll let me help you up." He wobbles towards me almost loosing his footing. He was drunk and probably high.

"You're drunk Nikki, you need to leave Tamara is downstairs." I lied.

"I'm drunk and high." He smirks. "And no she's not."

"And how do you know?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Because I saw her leave and she's going to be gone for a while." He smiles walking towards my shopping bags.

"So, you camped outside the condo until she left?" I asked walking behind him.

"No, I camped on the 5th floor in some random chicks place. She let me come in with her." He says while pulling clothes out of the bags.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? I mean really!

"Nikki why are you hear?" I demanded.

"I'm here because you're ignoring my fucking phone calls. I've left you several fucking messages and you're not returning them!" He raised his voice as he got in my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Well of course I'm ignoring your calls. And now that you know one hundred percent that I am, you can go back to the 5th girls place or get out!" I yelled motioning towards the door.

Nikki smiled then walked towards the couch and sat down he kicked his feet up on the table like he was at home and put his hands behind his head. "I drove here. You're not really going to kick a drunk and high guy out of your home to go driving on the streets now will you?"

I can't believe this guy. I was seething with anger. How dare he use something that happened to Vince to stay over here.

"Nikki that is a really awful thing to say, that's not a joke. I want you out right now." I say with a stern voice.

"No." He sneered. He kicked his shoes off then grabbed the TV remote turned it on then changed it to MTV.

I had enough of this guy. I decided to just call security and have them deal with him. I took off my boots then walked towards the phone picking it up to dial security. Next thing I know Nikki is charging at me grabbing the phone from my hand.

"Nikki stop it!" I yelled trying to grab the phone back.

"Just calm the fuck down Iman!" He shouted in my face.

I then slapped him across the face. Something I wish I didn't do because at that point Nikki saw red. He then picked me up over his shoulders with me kicking and screaming. And walked towards my room.

"Put me down now you jerk!" I yelled.

He then threw me on the bed pinning my arms over my head. "Calm the fuck down!" He yelled

"No!" I yelled back struggling to get out of his grip.

He then leaned closer to my face. Making me smell the whisky on his breath. His lips brushed against mine and he whispered with a very low voice. "Calm down princess." He bit his lips and I started breathing hard. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered and used his thumb to graze my bottom lip.

Nikki was dangerous. He was dangerous because he was good looking. He has a baby face, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, he's a bad boy, and he's in the biggest rock band there is. Girls love him and would fall for him so easily with out even realizing that he has a lot of problems. Drugs were his number one problem. And if he was doing drugs, he would always have problems.

"But I'm young, and you do drugs." I say struggling to sit up and move him up off me.

"I know princess." He moved to the side of my bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He sat there in silence thinking for a bit.

"Iman I'm back, oh my God what is this mess in the living room?" I heard Tamara come in.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Nikki stay silent please or so help me God." I whispered to him.

"Ok princess." He chuckled.

I ran out of the room with my heart beating ten times fast.

"Hey Tammi, sorry I went shopping." I started picking up the bags off the ground.

"Yeah I can see that." Her eyes went wide. She then turned and looked at the phone. "What is with you and this phone." She picks the receiver up and puts it back.

"Sorry I was calling some of my friends." I turn over and notice Nikki's boots on the living room carpet. I slowly move towards the carpet to grab the boots.

"Honey can you grab me a drink please I'm very exhausted." Tamara asks as she walks towards the living room couch to sit down.

My heart was racing I was praying that she wouldn't see those cowboy boots just lying there on the carpet. She would know for sure that someone was here.

"Um sure."

I walked to the kitchen and poured her some cranberry juice than brought it back to her. I grabbed one of the shopping bags and knelt by the table and picked up the boots and put them in. "Alright I'm going to bed." I started running.

"Um hello excuse me take the rest of these bags to your room. You're making this place look like a garbage dump full of bags!" She raised her voice.

I ran back and packed the rest of the things I bought including my boots that I kicked off. "Goodnight Tami." I hugged and kissed her.

"Goodnight sweety." She kissed back.

I got into the room and let out a long sigh. I looked over at Nikki who took off his blue and gold jacket and threw it on the floor and was comfortably sleeping on my bed. I crawled on my bed and shook him.

"Nikki." I whispered, "Nikki you have to go once Tamara goes to bed."

"Mm no." He says snuggling into my pillow.

Well what more could I do, I guess he's spending the night. I got up and turned the light off then grabbed shorts and a tank top and changed into them. I got into my bed and laid beside him and just stared at him. I starting to caress his cheek all the way to his jaw and he squirmed a bit. He opened his beautiful green eyes and looked at me.

"Can you promise me something princess?" He whispered

"Promise you what?" I whispered back.

"Promise me that when you come of age and I get my shit together that you'll be my girl. That you'll be mine and only mine?" I nodded with a smile. "No, I need to hear you say it so I know there's hope."

"I promise to be yours Nikki." I smiled.

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head then pulled me closer to him. I snuggled tight against him and we went to sleep in each others' arms.

The next day I woke up, and my eyes went wide when I realized Nikki was still in my bed. I don't know if he snores a lot in his sleep when he's not drunk. But he certainly snored a lot last night. I barely slept. I turned over to look at him. He looked like an angel. His messy hair was all over my pillows. I didn't want to wake him, but I know I had to. I nudged him to wake him up a bit. But he didn't even move. So then I decided after what he did yesterday by making me hurt my butt cheek when I fell, payback seemed fair. I lifted myself into sitting position on the bed with my feet on his torso and my hands positioned behind me to give me a good balance. I pulled my legs towards me then gave him one big kick off the bed. He rolled off hitting his body on the ground and his head on the small dresser beside my bed. Woops!

"Ow you bitch, what the fuck!" He shouted on the ground. Where I couldn't see him.

"Pay back hurts doesn't it." I laughed.

"Fuck you." He chuckled.

"Now now Mr.Sixx no swearing." I chuckled.

He got up and climbed back onto the bed sitting and holding his head.

"You snore a lot."

"So, I'm told." He looked at me with a smile.

"You have to go Nik."

"So, you're not even going to make me breakfast. What kind of girl doesn't make breakfast for her man when he spends a night." He moves closer to me and I push away.

"First off I would never make you breakfast especially when you're capable of doing it your self. And second I'm not your girl." I say pointing to myself.

"Yet." He raises his eyes brows with a full-on grin plastered on his face. "I got to use your washroom to piss. And where are my boots?" He asks getting off the bed scratching his untamed hair. I got off the bed and grabbed the plastic bag I put them in and gave them to him. He grabbed them and put them on.

"Look Nik pee in your pants or pee outside but you need to go now before Tammi catches you." I pleaded.

"Alright fine... fine." He picks up his jacket and walks towards the door.

"Wait let me check first." I poke my head out to see if the coast is clear. And then signal him to come. I push him out the door fast, then run to the kitchen to grab the garbage.

"What's the garbage for, it's not even full?" He asks.

"I'm pretending like I'm throwing it away." I start giggling because he's looking at me like I'm a little devil.

"Oh, babe you and I are going to get along just fine." He says as he puts his arm around me to start walking. "So, can I see you later on?"

"Sure, I'm heading back to Canada for a couple of weeks tomorrow. And I won't be back till March 11. Cause I have a photo shoot with Sports Illustrated Magazine on the 12 in the morning."

"Wow, so I need to take you somewhere special. That way you'll think of me while your away."

We stopped by the elevator and he turned me to face him. Nikki could make a girls knees buckle in a second that's how good looking he was. But I kept trying to remind my self that he was no good. He could never be the man I would want him to be. But then again, he did ask me to keep that promise. And he did say when he gets his "ish" together. So, who knows.

"Um so I'll pick you up later?" He scratches his head and looks down at his shoes.

"Ok." I smile.

He pushes the elevator button and it comes up. We wave each other goodbye. I'm not sure what this is between Nikki and I. But what ever it is, he's got me thinking about him more. A lot more.  
_________

I sat waiting for Nikki. He had called to say he was going to come at 3:30. It was now 4:26. I started pacing around my room. When ever I would hear the phone ring, I would run to it hoping that it was him but then get disappointed when it wasn't. I started thinking about last night. What me and Nikki talked about, I did really like him. But I don't like the whole groupies, drugs, and bad boy stuff. If I was to have any future with him a lot would have to change. But also, I'm still young, so for me to even be thinking about these things is weird. I should be thinking about chilling with friends, sleepovers, and gossiping. But I wasn't, I didn't have any friends here in LA. Maybe that's why when ever Nikki would come around, I would tag along with him. Because the truth is, I felt lonely. Nikki isn't good for me but he's the only friend I have, besides Tamara. And she's always working. I had Theresa as well, but because she was fired, I have no idea where she is and if she would even talk to me.

**_4:40 pm_ **

I called Nikki's number again and there was no answer.

**_5:30 pm_ **

Tamara called she said she would be coming back late. I hope Nikki calls.

**_6:15 pm_ **

Nikki called and apologized. At least he did call. He said he'll be here by 6:30 so that's great. It means he didn't forget about me.

**_9:00 pm_ **

I sat in front of the TV blankly staring at it. I couldn't tell you what was on because I didn't really care. I just heard noises. Yelling, screaming, and someone saying please don't kill me. I sat there for another 10 minutes then turned the TV off and went to bed. Nikki wasn't coming.


	9. Just A Dance

**Warning:** **Explicit language & Abuse**

Tuesday, March 12, 1985, LA

I arrived back in LA ready for my first photo shoot ever with Sports Illustrated Magazine. Tamara couldn't come with me, but I felt alright. It was a beautiful day outside on the beach. I was wearing a beige bathing suit and had my hair tied back into a ponytail and put a red band around my head. I looked utterly gorgeous. They gave me different poses and surf boards to hold up. I even had to run on the beach and jump in the air for them to get the right shots. My mom opposed of naughty shots. So, we kept it PG.

"Alright that's a wrap!" The photographer yelled. "You did great."

"Thank you." I smiled.  
________

The limo pulled up to the condo. I felt so amazing after doing my shoot. I was excited for what the future held for me. I couldn't wait for the magazine to come out.

My chauffeur came out and opened the door for me, I furrowed my brows when I noticed a familiar car and a familiar man stepping out.

"Hey princess." He smiled. I just walked past him, I don't care about a single thing he had to say.

"Mani please OK I wanted to come but-"

"But what Nikki, what? You got high, you got drunk, what?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He started following me into the building.

"I don't care Nikki OK!" I yelled again. "You didn't care about my feelings when you stood me up."

"Princess I'm sorry OK, there was a lot that was going on with me and I couldn't come." Nikki moved in front of me to stop me from going up into the elevator.

"Your sorry means nothing to me." I stated.

"Please Mani let me make it up to you and take you out tonight." He cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"I... I can't, I'm going to a modeling event tonight." I say removing his hands from my face. "I don't want to see again." I pressed the elevator to go up and watched it shut leaving Nikki on the other side.

________

The event was nice. I wore a short black turtleneck dress with thigh high red heel boots and a small arm purse. I had a stylist dress me in the latest hottest fashion. The stylist says I should show off more of my legs because they were long and beautiful. I was solo at this event; Tamara says I should get into the habit of going to places like these alone. It will help build my self esteem and help me make friends. Which was true because I was meeting so many other models. There was Cindy Crawford, Grace Jones, another model named Iman she was gorgeous, and Lisa Hoover. I really related to Lisa because she was a model and actress. Not to mention she was a teen just like me. We talked a lot about having fame at a young age. We even spoke about other celebrities that we haven't met yet and would love to meet.

"Oh, my goodness my number one celebrity that I need to meet is Michael Jackson."

"Oh, I met him at the AMA's he's so nice and funny. I'll introduce you one day." She said.

We talked some more and exchanged numbers. Until I excused my self to go to the washroom. While I was in the stall, I heard some one come in and say she's in here. I opened the stall door to see none other then Nikki with a security guard handing him a hundred-dollar bill.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with wide eyes.

He looked like he was dressed for a special occasion. He was wearing a long ivory jacket with a black shirt and black dress pants.

"I owe you a night out remember." Nikki smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

This guy is unbelievable. I can't believe he would pay a security guard to let him get in here. Well...... I can.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you're crazy."

I walked towards the sink washed my hands and tried to walk past Nikki. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Oh yes you are sweetie." He whispered.  
_____

"Put me down now Nikki!"

Nikki had thrown me over his shoulder and had taken me out of my modeling event. He threw me into the back seat of the limo and shut the door.

"Wow Sixx guess she really did put up a fight." Tommy and Vince laughed.

We arrived at this big building and it was nice. There were a lot of people and paparazzi packed outside the building. "Where are we?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"We're at the Hollywood Palace, it's a night club, trust me Mani you're going to have a lot of fun. You're going to see so many fucking rockers here."

We got into the club and he was right. There were so many rockers here. They were all drinking and smoking. Men were grabbing girls and taking them upstairs and to the bathrooms. It was like the rainbow, but I liked this place better because it at least had a dance floor.

On another note Nikki kept a tight grip on me. I noticed men were looking at me nonstop. They sipped on their beers while keeping their eyes gazed upon me but none of them would dare come and talk to me. When ever a guy would approach me, Nikki would give them a death glare and tighten his grip on my waist. He would introduce me as his girl and make sure all the guys knew that. I saw the Ratt boys and the rest of the Motley boys. I realized Mick was the only one missing. Guess he doesn't like joining these parties with them.

"I'm going to go see if they have cranberry juice at the bar." I say to Nikki while moving out of the booth. I head over and ask the bartender if they have cranberry juice. He nods and pours me some. I decided to get on the dance floor with all the other people. They seemed like they were having fun and I wanted to join in on it.

I made my way to the dance floor and started moving my hips to the music that was playing. I turned and started sipping my drink when I noticed Jon Bon Jovi staring at me. The world froze before me. He was so handsome and a good guy of rock n roll. Why couldn't he chase after me instead. He wasn't like the rest of these rockers. He was humble, caring, and sweet. And so were his songs. He was like a boy scout. He eventually locked eyes with me, and I turned away quickly, but curiosity killed the cat. I turned back around, and he was still looking at me. He smiled with his bright white teeth and I swear I felt butterflies in my stomach. He started walking towards me and my eyes widened. I thought to my self that Nikki would kill me, but when I looked back and around the club Nikki was no where to be found.

"Hey there." I turned back around to see him standing in front of me.

"H....hi." I smiled nervously. God this man is too good looking to be true.

"You're Iman Darlington right?" He smiled.

"Y... yes I... I am." God Iman you're such a nervous wreck get it together.

"I watched your new TV series that came out last year. I can't wait for season 2. I'm just glad cause instead of waiting to see you on TV I get to see the real beauty in front of me."

God he's attractive.

"Ha-ha you're so sweet."

"I'm Jon Bon Jovi." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand and shook it. We talked a bit more and I must say I was smitten with him. He was a charmer I told him a little about my self and he did the same for me about him.

"So... may I have a dance?"

"Sure."

We held hands and started dancing. It was funny seeing him try to dance because he couldn't. I didn't care though I just kept watching his face.  
The fast song slowly started to die down and then I could here _Cyndi Lauper's_ new song start playing, _Time after Time._ I felt Jon's arm wrap behind my back and pull me closer to him. We were so close that we could have become one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started grinding my front close to his. The friction was so intense that I could feel my nipples hardened and well.... I could also feel something hard on him too. I bit my lip and he put his index finger under my chin to pull my face close to his. It was about to go down when I felt a hand grip my arm. It was Nikki and let me tell you he had steam coming out of his ears.

"Nikki I'm"

"Shut the fuck up or so help me God Iman, and you... I'll deal with you later." He pointed at Jon. Jon looked terrified but not as much as I was.

The crowd watched as Nikki dragged me by my arm to the back of the club. We stopped by a security man and he let Nikki into the room behind him. Nikki physically threw me into the room nearly making me trip over my heels and fall to the ground. He slammed the door behind us and as I turned around, he shoved me into the wall. Holding a tight grip on me.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He snapped looking at me in my eyes.

"I. We were just dancing Nikki I promise." I stuttered and started shaking. I have never seen him like this before. He was so angry, and I was so scared.

"Don't fucking play around with me!" He snapped again this time loosing more of his patience. "You know that you're mine and you allowed Bon fucking Jovi to get a fucking hard on by pressing himself on to you!"

"Nikki I'm sorry it was just a dance." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"You know what, I think you fucking did this on purpose because I didn't show up for your stuck up over privileged princess ass when I was supposed to. So, you decided to get even with me, is that it!" Nikki yelled as his grip became tighter around my arms. "I brought you here to make up for the fact that I didn't show up and you repay me by trying to FUCK BON JOVI!" He shouted while rolling up his fists and punching it into the wall right next to my head. I screamed and covered my head moving it down thinking he was going to punch me. I sobbed and was shaking. This was a new Nikki Sixx one that I have never seen before.

"You really fucking hurt me Iman." His voice was shaking.

I finally looked up at him and his eyes were dark red. He shoves himself off me and walks away slamming the door shut, leaving me by my self to collect my thoughts on what just happened. I stayed in the room for the rest of the night. The door suddenly burst open and it was Vince and another girl kissing each other. He bent her over on the couch and hiked up her dress.

"Oh, Vince stop there's some one in here." The girl spoke up. Vince looked up and saw me.

"Hey, Mani you OK?"

I looked up and burst into tears.  
"I. No, I didn't mean to get him up set I'm sorry." I said with a shaky voice.

Vince told the girl to get out and came and sat beside me.

"You know Nikki is a complicated guy, he cares more about himself than caring about anyone else. And I know what I'm talking about because since the Razzle thing happened not once has Nikki come to visit me, or call me, or even ask how I'm doing. You're crying over a guy who will never love you. I mean, he was dating this nice girl Lita Ford and he could have settled with her and maybe have something good. But he chooses drugs."

I nodded my head. "He really scared me Vince." I sniffled.

"Yeah, he's a scary guy, but you are a tough chick Iman. Don't forget I've seen you handle all of us in New York, especially the way you beat Nikki up." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah." I giggled.

"Don't ever waste these tears on him. You deserve better. Nikki is a waste of time and he's not worth the ground you walk on. Trust me, you can do way better than Sixx." He rubbed my back and I leaned into him.

OK so Vince is actually...nice.

The car ride was quiet. No one was talking. Vince had a girl that he was making out with, Tommy was passed out, and Nikki had a girl with him too. They were giggling and laughing with each other. I just stared out the window not wanting to say anything that would cause him to lash out again. We arrived at the condo. The chauffeur opened the door and I quickly got out. I walked into the apartment and Tamara was still awake.

"Oh, girl how was-"

She stopped talking when she saw my arms and how my make up was running down my face with my tears. She looked mortified.

"Iman honey what happened?" She walked towards me.

I dropped my purse and ran into her arms and burst into tears. I needed to be comforted right now and then be lectured later.  
____

Wednesday, March 13, 1985

**"In other news, there's some juicy gossip in the rock and roll world today. Motley Crue's bad boy Nikki Sixx was spotted with the darling actress and model Iman Darlington at the Hollywood Palace Night club on Vine street last night. It looked like the two were cozying it up as Nikki Sixx had his arms tightly around her waist and gave her a kiss on her head. Our sources say that it's not the first time that the two have spent time with each other. Last year in November the two have been meeting at the Bronze Cafe. Is the bad boy of rock smitten with the young darling? This is Rachel Rochester and your watching MTV."**

Tamara sighed and turned off the TV. She didn't say anything, she just sat there and stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I mean I told her what happened. But I knew this time I really messed up. I wasn't supposed to be with Nikki last night I was supposed to be at the modeling event. But that wasn't the worst of my problem, my sisters watched MTV. And they called to ask what was going on. What really hurt me was that my mom had a few words with Tamara like it was her fault this happened. But it wasn't, it was mine... all mine.

"Tami....I'm so sorry." I sniffled.

"You have an interview with Barbara Walters later. And then you're going home for the rest of the months so you can decide if your career is important. Cause I'm done trying to tell you that this man isn't good for you." She stood up and started walking away but then turned around. "I mean look at you, like just look at your self. You're bruised from a junkie who you're not even dating. But is claiming that you belong to him. You were supposed to be at that modeling event meeting girls so that you can make friends." She shook her head and walked off to her room and slammed the door shut.

I got up and walked to the mirror to look at my self. I burst into tears; my career was important to me. I've worked hard to get where I am, and I didn't want her to quit on me as a manager. I had to get my self together.

_**At interview...** _

I sat nervously on the couch waiting for my interview to begin. One of the staff was told to come and get me when they were ready. Tamara sat with me still not saying anything. She was mad. My leg started shaking and I started fiddling with my fingers.

"You need to relax." She put her hand in my leg to stop it from shaking.

"I'm nervous." I said in a low voice.

"You'll be fine, just answer the questions honestly. And do not talk about Nikki." She warned.

Barbara- I have a special guest here tonight for a one on one I interview. She has stared in her first blockbuster movie in 1983, she has been modeling since the age of 13. And has made the cover of Sports Illustrated Magazine. She's also staring in the new comedy sitcom that came out last year and has become a big hit. Please welcome the darling, Iman Darlington.

I walked out smiling and extended my hand out for her to shake. We then leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

Iman- Hello nice to meet Barbara it's a pleasure.

Barbara- The pleasure is all mine. Please have a seat.

Iman- Thank you.

Barbara- So, you have made the transition of going from teen magazines to now doing the cover of Sports Illustrated Magazine. Congratulations. What does that feel like for you?

Iman- It feels great. With teen magazine the audience is more towards teenagers reading it. Which is great, but I always wanted to go beyond that. I want to be taken seriously and pose for the biggest fashion magazines that there are out there.

Barbara- Well it looks like this is a beginning for you. Now as for the acting how do you manage doing both.

Iman- Well my manager is pretty good at doing that. She works with my mom and makes schedules that work for me. Because it's not just modeling and acting, I am doing. I'm also finishing up high school. I have been home schooled since I got into the acting world. And my home schoolteacher sometimes fly's down with me so we can get my work done.

Barbara- Wow it's good to hear that. Not many people think about wanting to finish school when they get fame.

Iman- It is true. But having an education is something that means a lot to me and my mom. She always says that you need something to fall back on. And I do agree with her. After I graduate high school, I will enroll in night classes for university.

Barbara- Your mom must be very proud of you. Now I heard you come from a single parent household with 3 other siblings. How has that been growing up for you.

Iman- It was hard. My mom and dad divorced when we were very young. And my dad choose not to see us. So my mom had to raise us by her self. She put herself through school and became a doctor. I appreciate her so much. She's my role model. And me and my sisters have so much respect for her. I try my best to always make her proud. Cause that means more to me than anything else.

Barbara- Does your mom agree with you dating Nikki Sixx from Motley Crue?

Iman- Oh no no me and Nikki are not dating. I have bumped into him a couple of times in LA and New York and we have had conversations. But that is about it.

Barbara- The kiss on your head and his arms around your waist are telling people other wise.

Iman- Ha-ha I can imagine. But we are not dating.

Barbara- How did you guys meet?

Iman- It was in New York 1984. I was filming for the TV show and I ended up going out to a little diner down street and he happened to be there. We got into a fight ha-ha.

Barbara- Wow what did you fight about food?

Iman- Ha-ha no but he did throw food at me and I was not happy. I refused to give him my attention. Then a couple months later in the same year. I ended up back in LA for a photo shoot and decided to go to the Bronze Cafe and I ended up seeing him again.

Barbara- That is truly amazing. For the fact that you would even see him again in the same year a couple months later. Well he certainly got your attention because you two have been meeting up at the Bronze cafe and attending the Hollywood Palace Night Club.

Iman- We did become friends. But we are two different people who come from two different worlds. And I'm not into some of the stuff he's into. So, I keep my friendship with him as just friends. I would never want more than that. It was a one-time thing going to that night club. I don't really go to night clubs.

Barbara- Well a lot of people say opposites attract. But I can understand where you're coming from. You guys do come from two different worlds. And I can't see you with Nikki Sixx. But moving on is there a season two of the TV series in the works?

Iman-Yes there is, filming will be in May in New York again. I'm very excited.

Barbara-I am too. It was very nice talking to You Iman. And congratulations on your cover for Sports Illustrated Magazine again. I can't wait to see you in more.

Iman- Thank you it was very nice talking to you as well.

I got up from the chair and went straight to the bathroom. I needed a moment to breath. I wasn't supposed to talk about Nikki but Barbara brought him up. I thought about back in 84 when I said I didn6t want to give Nikki my attention. But she was right he had my attention. My full attention, and the world is now knowing this. I am now discussing about Nikki Sixx in my interview when I should only be discussing about my modeling and acting.  
_____

**Nikki's POV**

"Wow Sixx she doesn't want more from you." Tommy laughed and nudged me as he grabbed a baggie of smack out of his back.

"I wouldn't want more from you either." Mick groaned as he sipped his vodka and changed the channel to MTV.

"Fuck you Mick, fuck all of you. You don't know shit." I yelled.

"Well if you actually started treating her like a decent human being Nikki, maybe she would want more from you. But you don't." Vince sneered.

"I do treat her good, I tell her that I want her to be mine, I call her beautiful, I tell her she's a princess. Shit that girls like to fucking hear. I invite her out to places too. She's just being a spoiled fucking cunt." I said kicking my chair.

"You treat her good?" Vince asked while standing up from the recording table. "Is that why you man handled her at the club last night for dancing with Jon? Nikki, you dragged her to a back room and shoved her into a wall and you expect her to announce to the world that she wants more from you. Wow you are as delusional as they come." Vince walked out of the room.

"Fuck you Vince!" I yelled as I grabbed the baggie of smack from Tommy.

"Hey." Tommy whined

I headed into the washroom slamming the door shut. I sat on the toilet seat and thought to himself that maybe Vince was right, maybe I needed to start treating her better. But I don't know how. One thing that I do know for sure was that there was a feeling in me that I had never had before. I'm not even sure what it is. But I know that feeling always comes out when I think about her. Or when ever I'm with her.


	10. First Concert

July 31st, 1985 New York

Paparazzi had been following me everywhere I go. I now had security for my protection. I just finished shooting season two of the TV series I was on. And finished the filming of the new movie I was in as well. The premiere will be out next year. My face was all over the billboards in New York and LA for the Sports Illustrated Magazine shoot. I was rising higher and higher and my fame was growing. I haven't spoken to Nikki since March and he has not even bothered to call and apologize for the way he treated me at that night club. There Theater of Pain album was released, and they started touring. They were in New York today. How I know this.... well because I talk to Vince and we're meeting up for lunch today. Me and Vince have grown closer with each other. We're able to just have casual conversations and enjoy each others company. He's going to pick me up in his limo. I have so much to tell him.

"What are you wearing?" Lisa asks looking up at me from her magazine.

I met Lisa at the Modeling event back in March we became very good friends. Tamara allowed her to come on the New York trip with me on the condition that we stayed out of trouble. She of course agreed. Tamara had her own room right next to us. So, she comes in and checks sometimes.

"It's a disguise. I'm meeting up with Vince for lunch and I don't want people seeing us." I put on a base ball cap and dark shades with a trench coat.

"You look ridiculous. And I'm sure people are still going to know it's you and Vince from Motley Crue." Lisa giggled.

"Well worth a try. Alright I'll see you later OK."

"Alright have fun with your boy friend."

"He is not my boyfriend." I sneered.

We met up and drove down to a pizza pizza. We decided to just order that and than go out to find a park to sit at and talk.

"Oh my God I haven't had junk food in a long time" I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and shoved it into my mouth.

"Ha well I eat junk all the time before I know it, I will be overweight."

"No, you won't you'll be fine. So, what's going on with you?" I ask.

"Well I'm not really enjoying the tour. Nikki and Tommy have been dicks to me. They keep doing drugs and drinking in my face and chewing me out if I even have a drink. I'm so sick of it."

"That's really selfish of them. They should be supporting you. But at least your staying sober so that's a good thing. You have a clear mind."

"Yeah you're right." Vince scoffed. "The whole album is shit. There are like two songs which are Smokin In The Boys Room and Home Sweet Home that are good. Everything else is bullshit. I don't even know how people don't see it."

"I'm sorry to hear all that. How are the boys doing though?" I asked about the boys but who I mostly meant was Nikki.

"They're doing ok. Mick is still crazy, Tommy is actually dating a nice girl Heather Locklear, and Nik-"

"Wait what?" I interrupted Vince.

"Yeah Tommy's dating Heather Locklear. I know its weird but honestly she really likes him."

This was shocking because Heather is a good girl like me and she's going to date a bad boy like Tommy.

"Wow this is shocking. I wouldn't have thought that she would want someone like Tommy." I stated.

"Guess you can't help who you like."

Yeah, I guess you can't.

"So how's Nikki doing? You know he hasn't apologized for how he treated me at the Hollywood Palace in March."

"Well Niks uh Niks dating some girl named Nicole. She's some yuppie actress in the making." Vince says scratching his head.

I can't believe this pig. After everything that he has done to me he goes out and gets some other girl to be his girlfriend. He doesn't even call me to say he's sorry for what he did to me. And no, I'm not jealous I'm just mad. Really mad.

"Oh, well good for... good for him." Is all that I could say.

"Iman remember he's not good for you. And to tell you the truth that girl Nicole is probably just Nikki's drug buddy."

"Yeah probably." I say with a low voice.

"But anyways what's new with you?"

"Well next month I'll be on the cover of Bazzars Fashion magazine. Well not just the cover the whole magazine. It will be about me. And then in September I'm walking my first runway. And it's all happening here in New York!" I screamed.

"Wow that's great Mani good for you. I would love to come."

"You just want to see the models Vince. You don't care about me at all."

"What?" Vince says with a pretend shocked voice. "I do too care about you. But I would also like to see the models." He laughs.

We finished eating and the limo dropped me back to my hotel. "Hey, seeing as your still going to be here in August. We will be coming back to New York August 14 and we will be having a show at Madison Square Garden. You should come watch us. You have never seen us live. And this show is going to kick ass." He smiled.

"I'd love to Vince but Nikki- "

"Don't worry about Sixx he won't give you any trouble. I promise." Vince assured me.

"Ok, I will." I smiled.

I came up stairs and dropped my things and myself on the couch. I don't know why I agreed to go to that show. I should have said no. It will be awkward going if I had to see Nikki. But either way I will be in the audience and he will be on stage. There's no way he will see me.  
__________

Wednesday August 14, 1985 New York, Madison Square Garden

I put on a grey short dress with white tennis shoes and pink lip stick. I had my curled my hair to make it look fuller. I was into looking good especially because it made me feel good. Vince got two tickets for me because I told him I wanted to bring a friend. I was nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because I have never seen Motley Crue play at a concert before. And nervous because I would see Nikki. But to be honest I don't care much for him especially because he didn't apologize. We told Tamara that we were going to take a walk around town, and she said it was alright.

"Do I look alright?" I looked over at Lisa who had two lines underneath her eyes like Nikki. She was a big Motley fan and a bigger Nikki fan. I never told her about the problems I had with Nikki. I wanted her to go to the show and just enjoy it without having any judgement.

"You look awesome. Alright we should get going the limo it will be here soon." I said.

We arrived at Madison Square Garden. It was complete anarchy out here. The paparazzi were going wild, the girls were half naked, and the fans were screaming out of there minds. It was total chaos. The chauffeur opened the door and security came to escort me and Lisa in.

"Is that Iman Darlington?" One reporter said. Suddenly hundreds of reporters and paparazzi ran towards me snapping their cameras in my face as well as holding a microphone up to my face asking me several questions.

"Miss Darlington are you here for Nikki?" The reporter asks trying to shove pass security.

The security pushed the reporters back and got us in. "Oh, my that was a lot." Lisa giggled.

"I know." I laughed.

We were escorted down the hall to the right side of the stage where we saw a big chubby guy with brown slick back hair standing there.

"Ah Miss Darlington, right?" He held is hand out for me to shake.

"Hi yes." I shook his hand. "And you can call me Iman no need for the formalities." I smiled.

"Alright sounds good. I'm Doc Mcghee manager of Motley Crue."

"Its nice to meet you Doc. Oh this is my friend Lisa she's a model like me." I say pulling Lisa forward.

"Hi nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Alright let's get you girls to your area. I hope you ladies are coming to the after party tonight after the show?" He asked while walking us to our spots.

"Oh uh I don't know we'll see." I said.

We arrived at our spot and now it was just to wait for the show to begin. The crowd behind us were rowdy and jumping all over the place. I was very excited.

"Alright let's pose girl." Lisa brought out her camera and we posed by the stage.

**Ladies and Gentlemen from Las Angeles's California, Please Welcome on Stage Motley Cruuuuuuuue!!!!**

There was a loud bang and Vince came out jumping on stage with Mick and Nikki behind him. Tommy was hitting the drums with full force and the crowd was going wild. Vince started singing looks that kill.

_Now listen up_   
_She's razor sharp_   
_If she don't get her way_   
_She'll slice you apart_   
_Now she's a cool, cool black_   
_She moves like a cat_   
_If you don't get her name_   
_Well you might not make it back_

_She's got the looks that kill, that kill_   
_She's got the looks that kill, that kill_   
_She's got the look_

Me and Lisa were singing along to the song. We were having a blast. I looked at Tommy who was at the back drumming the hell out of the drums. He was honestly gifted because I tried using his drums and I really sucked. Then I turned my attention to Mick. He was spectacular with the rifts of his guitar. Hitting every note like his life depended on it. Then I looked to the front and Vince was singing and dancing around the whole stage. He was a very good hype man. He knew how to get the crowd going and keep them on there toes.

And lastly Nikki, there he was jumping around the stage playing his bass. He had so much energy that I didn't even know where he got it from. But wherever it was from he was putting it to good use.

Vince came closer to us and started singing into the mic. We smiled at him and he looked over at Lisa. I knew instantly he liked her. He sent her a wink and she started blushing. When I looked to the side, I could see Nikki had come a bit closer his eyes went wide, and his lips parted slightly when he saw me. His breathing even changed. I didn't know what to do when he saw me, I froze a bit then looked away. Vince then moved away and went back to dancing on stage.

The show was finally over, and I have to admit it was well worth coming. I was not disappointed at all.

"Oh, my fucking God did you see that Vince winked at me ahhhhhhh!" She screamed. She started jumping up and down and hitting me at the same time.

"Hi ladies the boys are expecting you backstage now." The security said.

"But we didn't say we were-"

"Yes, we did now let's go. Stop being a party pooper." Lisa pushed me to move through the doors leading to the hall of backstage.

We walked down the halls where we saw all the guitars and tech guys putting there stuff away. It was cool to see what happens after the concerts behind closed doors. We arrived at a door and the security guard knocked on the door. "Yeah what?" It sounded like Tommy yelling. "Miss Darlington is here with her friend. "Oh, shit really let her the fuck in!" Tommy yelled again. When we walked in my eyes went wide there were girls, booze, drugs and all the things that made a rock star a rock star. And the Motley boys were still in their stage clothes. They looked very funny.

"Iman fuck girl where have you been?" Tommy yelled running to me and picking me up.

"Woah T- bone, how are you?" I asked with my feet dangling in the air.

"I'm good dude shit it's been long. Look just cause you and Nikki have problems doesn't mean you should stay away." He stated.

I was a little embarrassed when he said that, especially because I didn't tell Lisa about Nikki.

"No, I've just been busy that's all T- bone. And I heard you have to with Heather Locklear?" I lifted and eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah man she's a good girl looking for a bad guy. I'll have to introduce you to her. But after the tour of course." Tommy said as he bit a beer can open and drank it from the side.

"Hey this is my friend Lisa." I said pulling her up beside me.

"Hey Lisa, you love to party?" Tommy asked.

"Depends on what you got." She responded.

"Oh, we got everything you need honey." Vince spoke up giving her a devilish grin. He then walked over and gave me a big hug I returned the hug. "I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad I did too the show was fun." I smiled. Then in walked Nikki with two girls on each side of him he looked at me but just walked right passed.

Rude!

"Hey kiddo long time." I turned to see Mick sitting on the chair behind Vince drinking the usual vodka.

"Hey Mick, how are you doing?"

"Fucking fantastic." He said.

"So, uh I'm going to take your friend and show her around if you don't mind Mani?" Vince smiled while putting his arm around Lisa's neck.

"Uh sure just don't go too far were not staying long." I say walking over to sit beside Mick.

Tommy was still chatting it up with a bunch of groupies even though he was seeing Heather and Nikki was just making out with a bunch of girls.

"So, you and Nikki got into a fight or something?" Mick asks looking at me. I can't believe that Mick doesn't party like these guys. Maybe it's because he older and wiser.

"Something like that. He was aggressive towards me at the last club we went to. I think I'm just going to stay away from him for now on." I say crossing my legs and looking down.

"That's the smartest idea you can ever have. Nikki is crazy and not in a good way. He's a lost cause and needs some help."

"Well I don't know about the lost cause thing, but I agree with you on the crazy." I laughed.

I noticed that everyone, including the tech guys, the managers, and basically Motley's whole team were doing drugs. So, I wasn't surprised that the boys have gotten into it. I thought it was sad. They are a good band, but the drugs won't let them last long.

"Oh, here comes your friend." Mick pointed over to Lisa and Vince walking back.

"Hey girly." She slurred. "Me and Vince had a great time." She smiled.

"I'm sure you did." I chuckled.

"Don't worry I didn't get her completely wasted this is the party before the after party. And that's going to be big." Vince giggled.

"Uh yeah no were not going to that. This is enough." I said as a matter of fact getting off the chair.

"Oh, come on Mani you'll have loads of fun trust me." Vince put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well the way Nikki is looking at me says other wise." I grabbed Vince's chin and directed him to look at Nikki. At this point, Nikki is standing up leaning on the counter with his head tilted back slightly with an unamused look on his face. His hands are in front of his stomach and he looks like he's about to knock someone out. I must admit he looks good in his stage outfit. He's wearing a white and black outfit with a rose sticking out of the pocket. With his war paint under his eyes. Can he be any hotter. I yelped when someone grabbed me and picked me up and threw me over, they're shoulder. "Ahhh oh my God T- bone put me down!" I yelled.

"Only if you say your coming." He yelled and started swinging me around over his shoulder.

My dress started hiking up and my panties were showing. I started trying to pull them down from behind. Then everyone started whistling and laughing it was embarrassing.

"T- bone put me down pl-"

"T- bone put her fucking down now!" Nikki yelled interrupting me.

The whole place went silent with Nikki loud voice. It was like a graveyard.

"I'm sorry Sixx I was only joking around with her." Tommy said with a low voice putting me down. "Sorry Mani I was only joking."

"I know you were." I giggled. I looked over at Nikki who sat back down and started drinking his jack.

"But for reals you should come it will be fun. Plus, I'm sure your friend over here." Tommy grabs Lisa. "Is dying for some fun as well." Lisa stands beside him and smiles. Then Vince comes and smiles beside them too. They looked like fools.

"Pleeeeeeeease." They all say at once.

"Fine. But the moment anything starts going wrong were leaving." I say with a serious voice.

Doc came in and told the boys they had to go back to they're hotels to change for the after party.

"Alright we can send a limo to pick you girls up at 10." T- bone said.

"Sounds great come on Mani we should go get changed too." Lisa smiled.

I looked at Nikki who was staring right back at me. I didn't know if I should walk up to him and say something. But I don't think he wants to talk to me anyways. When he came in, he walked right passed me. I'll just leave it alone. "Let's go." I said to Lisa as we walked out.


	11. Iman Drunkington

**Warning: Violence**

Continued from last chapter

The limo picked up me and Lisa and drove us to the after party. There were tons of people and paparazzi as usual. The camera men were following the Motley boys everywhere. People were treating them like they were Kings maybe even Gods.

"There are so many hot guys here. I have to find someone for my self." Lisa whispered in my ear.

"Lisa, I don't think any one of these guys are good enough for you. Look at them, there all the same drunk drugged up rock stars."

"Well you certainly caught a drunk drugged up rock stars attention." She winked at me. She turned my head to look over at Nikki who was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"I don't want him. He's a mess and he's crazy and he's mean." I walked towards a table that had punch and poured my self some.

"Mani he's probably just lonely." She said following me.

"Hey Mani, hey Lisa glad you girls could make it." Tommy said walking over to us.

"We're glad we could make it too." I said.

"So, Tommy what does a girl have to do to get some blow around here?"

"Lisa!" I yelled.

"What? This is the after party isn't it!" She yelled back.

"Your speaking my language Lisa. Come on girl let's party." He grabbed her and they walked towards a table filled with people and obviously drugs.

I stood by the table and continued pouring and drinking the punch. Which tasted weird but was good.

"Your friend seems to be having a great time."

I turned around and saw Nikki standing behind me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"You look gorgeous, white suits you."

I was wearing a white dress with a half arm sleeve. I knew I looked good in white. And I wasn't going to give him my attention. After how he behaved in March and ignoring me today.

"Look Mani I'm sorry ok, I just didn't know that you were coming, and I was shocked when I saw you on stage. I didn't know what to say to you." He moved in front of me so I would be looking at him.

I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I saw his lips moving but couldn't hear a thing he was saying.

"Oh, so yeah know what to... to say now?" I asked wondering if I was making sense.

Suddenly, his straight lips turned into a big devil's grin plastered on his face. "How bout a truce." He signaled over for a guy with brownies and little finger cheesecakes to come over. "I know you like sweets cause your sweet. These brownies will go well with that punch."

I looked at the brownies I couldn't resist. They looked good. I grabbed one and ate it. And it was so good. So, I started eating them up. I ate about 6 maybe 7 or probably 9.

_**20 min later....** _

"Nicholas, I need a drink." I giggled. I was laughing nonstop and very hyper.

"C'mere doll let's get you a real drink." Nikki grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. I was smiling so much I felt like I was on cloud nine. I sat at the bar and started laughing so much at absolutely nothing.

"Hey Jack and coke." Nikki said to the bartender.

"Noooooo I drink Cranberry juice." I yelled hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ok sweets, cranberry juice and jack for her." He pointed with that same devil's smile on his face.

_**Another 10 mins later...** _

I was 5 drinks in when I got on the dance floor and started doing cartwheels in my heels and dress. I was chasing after the waiter trying to grab more brownies from him with Nikki chasing after me.

"Give me the fucking brownies." I grabbed the tray from him and started running and bumping into people. I tripped and fell and ended up rolling underneath the table eating the brownies.

"Princess I think you're done with the brownies." Nikki crawled under the table and grabbed the tray.

"How dare you.......you need to get me more. I need another drink."

What am I even saying I have no idea? But my mind is racing and I'm happy.  
I ran back on the dance floor grabbing people drinks and downing them. I thought it was funny and people were laughing with me.

"What the fuck Nikki. What the fuck is she doing?" Mick asked Nikki.

"Holy shit is she wasted?" Tommy laughed

Nikki turned around to see me taking people drinks and drinking it. He then ran to me on the dance floor to get me off it.

"Hey, come on you're done." He grabbed my arm.

"Fuck off no I'm not." I pulled my arm back and ran from him. People were staring at me and really starting to laugh. So, I laughed. Until I saw another brownie tray. I dashed towards it like a track star and grabbed the tray. But the waiter wouldn't let the tray go.

"Let the fucking tray go or I'll hit you with my big toe!" I yelled.

"You need help, and I'm not letting go!" The waiter yelled back.

I yanked it from his hand so hard that he let it go. I ended up flying back wards and knocking into another guy whose drink spilt on him.

"Oh woops" I laughed

"You think this is funny you wasted bitch." He grabbed my arm.

"Oh, pee you.... you smell. Aaaaaaaand it is funny." I then leaned and breathed on his face and started laughing.

"Laugh at this bitch." The guy then back handed me, and I fell backwards hitting the ground hard with the tray splattering on the ground with the brownies.

"You're a fucking dead man." I heard Nikki yell. He clenched his fist and swung; his fist nailed the guy on his right eye. The rest of the Motley boys came charging at the guy.

I was so out of it I didn't even see what was going on. I heard yelling and screaming coming from different directions, I was dizzy, and my head was hurting. But on a positive note, there was a brownie in front of me not smooshed and ready to be eaten. In fact, it was talking to me. I was hurt but I could still eat this one. And so, I took a bite and laughed about it.

I felt arms grab me and pick me up in bridal style and carry me out. We ended up in a hallway. The arms put me down on the ground. I was so dizzy I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Oh my God is she ok? Nikki what the fuck happened!" Lisa started crying and yelling at the same time. While trying to keep her balance, she was high and drunk. And now... so was I.

"Sixx what happened?" Vince said trying to hold Lisa up.

"It was just a joke; I didn't know she would go crazy like that." Nikki was panicking.

"She can't go back to our.... our hotel like this. Tamara will kill her and me. We will.... will never see the day of light again." Lisa slurred leaning on Vince.

"Well clearly the both are wasted. Her I can understand" Mick points at Lisa. "But Iman doesn't drink. We'll talk about this later. Let's just get these two to our hotel." Mick said while grabbing my one arm.

"Mick, I didn't mean to do this. It was just for fun." Nikki looks at Mick.

"Just grab her other arm Sixx!" Mick yelled.

Nikki grabbed my other arm and they picked me up.

"Stop....s..s... stop" I pulled away from them and fell on the ground throwing up.

"Babe we need to get you to our hotel room ok now come on." Nikki tried to pick me up again, but I hiked up my dress and pulled my panties down. Taking them off completely and throwing them at Nikki. I put two hands on the wall for support and squatted then started peeing on the ground.

"Dude that's fucking awesome." Tommy chuckled "I love drunk Iman." Nikki glared at Tommy with a straight face. "Sorry." He said in a low voice.

I then tried getting up but started to stumble. Nikki caught me and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulders and then everything went black.

**Nikki's POV**

We arrived back at the hotel. I laid her down on the bed and took off her heels.

"Look she can stay with me if you can't take care of her." Mick suggested.

"No, I rather keep her here with me. Who has Lisa?" I asked while turning her to the side and pulling the sheets up to cover her. I also went and got the garbage bin and put it on the side of the bed.

"Vince does, we'll come by in the morning and check up on her." Mick says while heading to the door. "Nikki," Mick calls.

"Yeah."

"You're never going to be good enough for her. If this is how you keep treating her." He says, then walked out the door shutting it behind him.

At this point I just sat on the couch staring at her laying on the bed. I never meant for this to go as far as it did. But every action has a consequence. And it was something that I was going to have to learn. I got up and went to my suitcase and pulled out a pen and paper then started writing in it.

**Iman's POV**

The next day I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around and realized that this wasn't my room. I also realized I had no panties on. I slowly got out of the bed holding my head and wondering where I was. I started walking towards the washroom when I looked on the ground and noticed about 5 crumpled up pieces of paper. I looked to my left and saw paper and pen laying on the couch. I walked towards it and picked it up and started reading it.

_She's only fifteen_   
_She's the reason–the reason that I can't sleep_   
_You say illegal_   
_I say legal's never been my scene_   
_I try like hell but I'm out of control_

_All in the name of rock 'n' roll_   
_For sex and sex I'd sell my soul_

_Pretty, pretty so innocent_

I hope to God these lyrics are not about me. I bolted towards the washroom. And threw up in the toilet. I looked in the mirror and could not even believe what I was looking at. I looked like a nightmare. I splashed water on my face and in mouth. "Jesus what happened to me?" I said to myself.

I then heard a door open and close. Whoever came in is either one, a bad guy that's trying to hurt me or two, a nice guy that saw something was wrong with me and was trying to help me.

"Mani!"

I heard a voice call. I immediately knew who it was. I walked out of the washroom slowly looking at the raven-haired bassist. He was undeniably beautiful. Even in the morning when people looked like crap, he looked good.

"Good morning sweets." He walked to the table and places a bag down on it. "How'd you sleep princess?"

"I don't know because I can't remember. What the hell happened to me Nikki?" I demanded.

"Well that's what a hang over is." Nikki chuckled.

He started pulling out bacon, eggs, and bagels from the bag. And had a orange juice and a bottle of cranberry juice. The fact that he knows I love cranberry juice made me smile and my heart melt. But I had to get back to the serious questions.

"I don't drink alcohol so I shouldn't have had a hangover Nikki." I said with a now agitated voice.

"Well you drank yesterday." Nikki turned to face me. "That punch you were drinking had alcohol in it. A lot of it too." He chuckled.

"Oh my God. Did I make a fool of my self at the party." I asked putting my hands on my face and sitting on the bed.

"Well you were chasing down the waiter and swearing at him, you grabbed other people's drinks and started downing them, you splashed some random guys drink on him and he pushed you. And then you went out into the hallway and pissed on the ground. But that was after you took your panties off and threw them at me." Nikki says laughing.

"Its not funny. And all that from alcohol and punch. Oh God I feel like I won't be able to show my face out in public again." I groaned.

"Mani." Nikki calls and walks over to me and sits beside me on the bed. But I get up and move away from him.

"Every time I go out with you guys something goes wrong. What if they release any videos or pictures of me? Tamara will quit on me and my family will feel embarrassed. Oh God." I say pacing around the room.

"They won't, I had Doc take all the cameras away from the photographers. And believe me when I say it wasn't your fault princess." He assured.

"I need to leave." I started walking towards the door. I wanted to get away from Nikki. Him and his band have just been causing chaos in my life and I had enough.

"Wait can we talk?" Nikki asks standing up from the bed. I stopped and turn to look at him. I nod and walk back sitting on the chair by the table with the food.

"Look about what happened in March I'm sorry for what I did. I .......I just got very mad watching you dancing with someone else." Nikki says scratching the back of his neck and sitting back down.

"You got mad watching me dance with someone else. So that gives you the right to physically hurt me. You grabbed me and then shoved me into a wall and tried to punch me."

"No, I didn't try to punch you Mani. I punched the side of the wall-"

"Does that matter!" I interrupted. "You physically hurt me Nikki!" I shouted getting angrier.

"Iman I'm not that person ok. That's not me. I deeply care for you and would never harm you." Nikki started raising his voice.

"But you did Nikki! You did harm me!" I shouted.

"Cause you fucking danced with another fucking guy! You knew exactly what you were doing and how that would make me feel!" Nikki shouted back.

By this point we were both in a shouting argument and pointing our fingers at each other. I knew this wasn't going to get solved.

"This is a mistake I'm leaving!" I say standing up. "I don't have to put up with you! You're not my boyfriend and I don't owe you anything! I danced with him cause I wanted to, it had nothing to do with hurting you!" I shouted and started walking away.

Nikki got up and walked after me. I opened the door and he slammed it shut. Scaring the hell out of me. "We're not done talking!" He shouted.

"Well I am you scare me. And I want to leave right now." My voice started shaking.

Nikki was taken back by my words. His eyes went wide, and he looked shocked.

"Are you.... are you scared of me?" He asked with a very low voice.

I nodded and my eyes started to tear up. With everything that happened I was starting to feel scared of him. He had two sides to him. I was now starting to understand what Tommy's ex wife Elaine was saying. One minute he would be happy and caring then next he would be angry and aggressive. Nikki sighed and looked at me hurt. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked down at the ground and stayed silent. I sat down on the chair and looked out the window.

"Iman I... I'm so sorry I hurt you. I really care about you and... I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I walked and sat beside him on the bed. "Its ok." I whispered.

Nikki turned and looked at me his green eyes staring into my soul. It was hard for me to resist him. He then moved close and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Sixx, you guys up." Tommy barged into the room with Vince and Lisa following behind him. We quickly separated from each other.

"Oh, did we miss something." Vince starts laughing.

"Mani how are you feeling?" Lisa asks walking towards me.

"I'm ok. We should start heading back to our hotel I'm sure Tamara is going to be looking for us." I stand up turning away from Nikki.

"Alright we'll walk you girls down." Vince grabs a hold of Lisa's hand tugging her out of the room, while I walk around the bed to put on my heels.

"T- bone get out." Nikki glares at Tommy.

"Aww come on Sixx."

"Goodbye Tommy." I say putting on my  
heels.

I get up and turn around to face Nikki. He walks over towards me scratching his head. "So, is it all good between us or am I going to have to stop hoping?" He asks.

"The lyrics on the paper, who's that about?" I raise a brow. He turns back to look at the paper on the couch and turns back to me. "Turn to the right and you'll see." He says with a smirk.

I look over to the right and noticed my reflection staring right back at me. I was trying my best not to smile. Nikki certainly had a way with words and how to make a woman blush. But I wonder if that's a trick to get all the girls. I mean let's just face it. When I came backstage, he had two girls on his arm. Not to mention he is dating another girl. I almost forgot about that. I turn back to face Nikki who is now right in front of my face.

"You didn't answer my question princess?" He says with a low voice and tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I have to go Nikki." I smile and then walk out the door closing it behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying my story. Feedback is most welcome. 🤗💙


	12. You're Invited But Your Friends Can't Come

August 1985

It was My Bazzar Magazine Fashion New York Shoot today and I was very excited. I never thought I would get to this point. My Sports Illustrated Magazine shoot gave me more opportunities. I was getting more calls to do more magazines and more calls for movie auditions next year. I was making more money then I could imagine, and Tamara was over the moon with how I was presenting my self.

Speaking of Tamara, she had no clue about what happened with me when I went out with the Motley boys. And I wasn't planning on telling her.

"Hey girl you ready for your shoot?" Lisa asks walking into my change room.

"Just about." I smile.

"Don't smile." The glam team states as their doing my make up.

"Sorry."

I was finally done, and I was ready to go. I looked amazing. I walked over to Lisa who was holding a camera. She wanted to take a picture with me. And I was happy to. We walked out of the room and into the hall. She looked like she wanted to say something but was a bit hesitant to.

"What's wrong Lisa?" I stopped her and asked.

"Its nothing it's just.... I haven't heard from Vince since the after-party and... I mean.... well... he told me he would call me." She shrugs.

I should have told Lisa this is how they behave. They sleep with girls and take off. You can't expect a real relationship to come from any one of them. Not even Tommy who is gaga over Heather.

"Look I'm going to take my pictures and then when I'm done, we'll talk more about this." I continued walking.

"Ok. It could probably be because Nikki got you high and drunk. Maybe that's why he's avoiding me." She crossed her arms.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Lisa with wide eyes. What did she mean by Nikki got me high and drunk?

"Wait, Nikki said I drank too much punch that had whiskey in it." I stated.

"You did buuuut when you were a little tipsy, he gave you brownies that had weed in it. And then got you high and took you to the bar and ordered you cranberry juice and jack. And that got you drunk." She giggled. "I thought he told you."

My breathing started to get heavy. I should have known that he would do that. And what makes it worse is that he was busy calling the hotel begging to speak me. And I let his call come through and spoke to him. He was talking casually to me like he didn't do a single thing. Every time I think he's a good guy something always comes up to tell me other wise. I even went as far as to thank him for taking care of me while I was drunk. Not knowing that he was the one that got me to that point.

"Mani....Mani." Lisa hit my shoulder.

"Sorry I'm good let's just go." I continued walking out to the set. I was to be taking a picture beside a white stallion in a barn area of some sort outside. I felt agitated and annoyed. I was supposed to be focusing on this shoot but instead I was focused on how much I was starting to hate Nikki. And hate is a strong word that we should not be using. But I'm using it, and it's being used on Nikki Sixx.

"Alright Miss Darlington grab the horse." The photographer said.

I grabbed the horse with thoughts of Nikki in my head. Is there a reason why he didn't tell me that he was the one that got me drunk? Questions were running through my mind and I needed answers.

"Alright that's a wrap". The photographer shouted.

I headed towards my dressing room and just sat there looking at my self in the mirror.

Nikki Sixx equals trouble.  
________

September 25, 1985

I have been waiting for this week to come by and it is finally here. New York fashion week. It was being held in Manhattan at the skylight Clarkson Square. I already booked 15 shows and was paid a lot of money for it. I walked down the aisle with my head held high owning it. Tamara cried; I was shocked. But she was so happy to see me up there.

My whole family showed up for the show. And some friends. I called Slash and his family to see if they could come but unfortunately, he wasn't able too. However, he did have some good news for me. He found a band in July. He was trying to get a hold of me, but I was so busy it was hard for us to talk. I think the bands name is Guns N Roses. He told me that they were playing in LA at clubs like the Whisky a Go Go, Troubadour, and The Roxy. After I'm finished in New York I'll head down to LA to check out their gig. I'm very happy for him.

Also, Motley Crue's Theater of pain album has been climbing to the top of the charts. So much for Vince saying that the album sucked. Speaking of Vince, I invited him to come and watch me walk my first runway. But not just for that, today was the last day of fashion week. But it's also my Birthday. I'm having a party, well actually a dinner. Vince agreed not to tell the other guys seeing as my family was here and I didn't want anything bad to happen. My mom really liked Vince. It turns out that Vince was quite the charmer. My sisters even liked him. Me and Vince agreed not to say anything about Vince being in the band Motley Crue.... for now. We settled on him being Lisa's date. And yes, I got Vince to call Lisa, I felt bad. But is it weird that I was starting to like Vince...? a lot.

As for Nikki he called and tried to talk to me, but I confronted him and ended up hanging the phone on his lying behind. He's been calling nonstop after that leaving crazy messages. Personally, I think he's psychotic. He should have just told the truth. But knowing him, its always lies that come out of his mouth. And I wasn't going to believe a single thing he had to say.

We ate dinner and everyone got along well. I finally had something go right... for now.  
_______

October 18, 1985, Toronto Canada

_**12:00 pm** _

A couple days after my first runway and birthday I headed home for a bit of a much-needed break. Especially because I was doing interview after interview and commercials. Me and my sisters just got back from shopping we bought a lot of things; well I bought a lot of things. Just to have some sister time felt so good. Since I became famous, we haven't spent a lot of time with each other, so it was nice going out.

We started taking our clothes out of our shopping bags and trying them on.

"This dress is really nice I should wear it when we go out some time." I looked over at Selena she's the oldest but she's short. She put on a short blue dress and it really looked nice on her.

"I think so too. I like this skirt and top." I say putting the clothing on the bed matching them together. "You guys care too much about what you wear it's annoying." Felicia my younger sister is a tom boy she likes wearing mostly T-shirts and sweatpants. Whereas Selena and I like dressing up. Maya the youngest was 2 so we usually dressed her up.

"Iman phone!" My mom yelled.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Vince!"

I ran to go get the phone. "Vince hey what's up!"

" _Hey Mani, guess what?"_

"What?" I said,

" _Motley Crue is in Toronto baby!"_

He shouted with excitement. I thought he was joking but when I looked and saw the number on the phone. I realized it was a number at one of the hotels downtowns.

"No way, oh my God we have to chill."

" _Hell, yeah we do girl. So uuuuh can you call up some of your friends and come down to the Maple Leaf Gardens show today?"_

"Is that where you guys are playing?"

" _Yeah you should come watch us. This show is going to be fucking crazy!"_

"Considering what happened last time when I went to go see you guys in New York and ended up a drunk mess in Nikki's room. I think it would be a great idea to pass on that. I can meet you before the show and we can go out. I know some really fun places."

" _Oh yeah sorry about that."_

"We'll talk more when I see you, what hotel are you staying at?"

" _The Hilton. Meet me there for about 4."_

"Sounds great."

" _Listen I didn't"_

 **(Loud yelling** )

"Hello, hello, Vince?" All I could hear was loud yelling and the phone being hit around.

"Hello.... Vince?"

_"Mani?"_

I can't even tell you how fast I dropped the phone. It was Nikki. And I had no intention of speaking to him.  
________

_**3:15 pm** _

I called up some of my friends and we drove down to the Hilton. My crew was Mia, Ashley, and Anna. We met in elementary school and stayed friends. They have always been there for me. We had other friends but us four were the tightest. We were ride or dies. They were so excited to meet Vince. My friends are like me but a bit worse. I won't lie they're very judgemental divas and would never settle for less. Oh, like me, so never mind. I told them about the rest of the Motley boys. But they weren't interested in them especially because of the way they looked. We finally made it to the hotel, and I called Vince from downstairs.

"Hey there sugar!" Vince shouted.

"Hey Vince!" I shouted back excitedly. I ran and gave him a big hug. We both walked backed to my friends. They started giggling and smiling as if me and Vince were a couple. "My friend Mia drove so were going to go in her car and go to this wings place." I smiled.

Vince put his arm around me and smiled with all teeth. "That sounds great sweetheart."

"Yeah that does sound great."

We heard a voice behind us, and we all turned around. It was Nikki and Tommy.

"Oh h..hey guys. Uh we were just heading out." Vince said in a nervous voice.

Nikki was glaring at me. It was a look that I couldn't even read. But I knew he was angry. And so was Tommy.

"Hope we can join you. I mean we weren't invited." Tommy snorted and glared at us.

"There's no room in my car. It only seats five people sorry." Mia stated and smirked at Tommy.

"Sweety we don't need your cheap car we have limos. Were rock stars." Nikki and Tommy pushed passed us and walked out.

This was going to be a very chaotic afternoon.  
______

We arrived at Wings Palace and everyone ordered what they wanted. The boys were so loud and ordered a lot of alcohol. They started getting very rowdy and people were staring at us. Some were disapproving of them while others were taking pictures of us. Young fans came over to ask for autographs and some girls would even go as far as to ask them to sign their breasts. And I mean lift there shirts right there with no bra. Yuk.

"So why the fuck weren't we invited out hmm?" Tommy asked looking at me.

"Uh well.... I didn't know if you wanted to come." I scratched my head.

Wow Iman great lie Tommy's down for anything.

"I smell a bullshitter." Nikki snorted looking at me.

"What ever Nikki." I rolled my eyes.

Nikki sat right beside me in the booth he was on the right, I was in the middle, and Mia on my other side. Vince sat across, he was in the middle Anna on his right and Ashley on his left he had both arms around them. They were in heaven. Tommy sat in a chair pulled up to the table.

"So, Vince what's it's like being a Rock Star. I see the whole bad boys' behaviour on TV, but you honestly don't look the type." Ashley smiled.

"Pfft." Nikki snorted "Vince is just as bad as us."

"Probably, but he looks better that's for sure." Anna cooed.

"Why cause he's a blonde hair bitch." Tommy spat and Nikki laughed.

"Y'know jealousy doesn't look good on you two." Ashley sneered.

"Neither does your hair cut." Nikki laughed.

I turned and glared at Nikki. "knock it off." I hissed.

"Fuck off." He said flipping me off.

"Here are your wings boys." The server said as she brought our wings. She looked over at Nikki and smiled.

"Thank you, bye now." I shooed her away.

"Jealous are we." Nikki smirked.

"I would never be jealous of a girl that wanted to talk to you." I snorted.

"You know Iman at one point I actually thought you were a cool chick but seeing as you didn't even want me and Sixx around to meet your stiff friends I think you're a fucking bitch." Tommy says waving his hands at me.

"Wow, real classy. I can see why she didn't invite you two losers." Mia said as she bit a wing.

"Fuck you stupid cunt!" Nikki yelled throwing wings at Mia.

"Nikki stop!" I raised my voice at him.

"Get these losers out of here. You think because your rock stars you can talk to people any how you want!" Mia shouted.

"Ok woah guys now calm down." Vince raised his hands up.

"This is why I didn't invite you two. Every time I go out with you two something always happens. You're either drunk or high or both!" I yelled and pushed Nikki out of the booth.

Nikki got up and thrashed the table throwing all the food to the floor and spilling the drinks every where on everyone.

"Fuck you bitches! I heard you were here, and I wanted to say sorry for what I did last time!" He gestured to me. "But I change my mind, you deserved to look like a drunken whore at that party!" Nikki yelled in my face.

My eyes went wide. I didn't know whether I wanted to slap him across the face or kill him. Instead, I got out of the booth and ran out of the building. I had enough of this guy, and I wasn't going to put up with him any longer.

"Iman wait!" Nikki shouted and ran after me.

I picked up my pace and ran faster with tears filling my eyes and running down my cheeks. I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. I ran straight inside the downtown Library where I knew I wouldn't be found.

"Iman!" Nikki shouted, or I thought I wouldn't be found. I ran up the stairs and stood in the corner of the library. Taking my hands and rubbing my wet face.

"God Nikki just leave me alone!" I shouted.

"No!" He shouted back.

"Shh" we were both startled by the librarian who came over to us "This is a quiet library not a place for you guys to be yelling. You can do that outside." The librarian hissed. We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Please just leave me alone Nikki." I whispered.

"No." He argues. "Not until you hear me out."

"Talk." rolled my eyes.

"Look princess I fucked up at the party when I got you drunk ok and I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because... because I knew if I did you would never speak to me again. And I didn't want that for us."

I sighed. "Nikki I would rather you tell me the truth than lie in my face. It makes me wonder what else you actually lie about."

"Ok you want to talk truth. Well why did you invite Vince to your first runway and Birthday? You didn't even tell me, Tommy, or fucking Mick about it? What kind of bullshit is that?" Nikki raised his voice turning me to face him.

I should kill Vince for saying anything to them. I told him not to and now I must answer for it.

"Well me and Vince became close we talk now and then. I tell him about things I'm doing, and he tells me about the things he's doing." I say looking at my feet. I looked back up and Nikki and he just had a sad expression on his face.

"And you can't do that with me? That's what you're basically trying to say right?"

"No Nikki I can't! And I don't want to!" I said that with a harsh tone.

I wanted to hurt him like he hurt my feelings back at Wings Palace and for every other place he had hurt me. But when I looked into his eyes, he looks like he could cry right now. And I felt a bit guilty for what I said. Until his face changed into the angry Nikki I was used to seeing.

"Fine fuck you then!" He snapped and walked away.

I met back up with my friends and we hung around later then I expected. We stayed for the show which turned out to be great. I had to call my mom from the arena so she wouldn't freak out. But she wanted me home anyways. We said our goodbyes to Vince and Mick. Tommy and Nikki ignored me and my friends. So that was a great night. Not!

_____

_**3.22 am** _

I was in my room sleeping when suddenly, a car horn started going off outside and someone started screaming my name at the top of their lungs. It was probably a crazy fan. All the lights went on and everyone ran out of their rooms and headed to the front door. I looked out the door and... oh my God it was Nikki. He was smiling drunkenly at me with his Jack Daniel's bottle in his hand. He was still in his stage clothes and he looked like a mess. Tommy was with him grabbing him trying to get him back in the car. How the hell did they know where I lived.

"Oh, there look T bone! Aww there's my princess! Look how fucking beautiful you are!" Nikki slurred.

I moved and hid behind the door so he wouldn't see me again. I can't believe this guy came here like this. I'm so embarrassed.

"No! Mani baby please I'm sorry. I just...I'm a mess!" He slurred and fell on the ground with his bottle spilling.

"Who is this man?" My mom yelled "call security right now and get these dirty drunks off my property now!" My demanded. "Get off my property or I'll call the cops!" She yelled in their direction.

"Look I'm really sorry I'll take him home please don't call the cops!" Tommy shouted back.

"Mani baby just wait for me please. I'll get my shit together I promise! Just don't break yours!" Nikki shouted as Tommy picked him up and through him in the back of the car.

"I'm really sorry!" Tommy shouted and waved. He got in his car and drove off.

My mom shut the door and looked at me with a straight face. "Start talking now!" She shouted at me.

"I don't... I don't know those guys." I said with a hesitant voice.

"Do not lie in my face. Cause if I find out that your involved with any guy. You are done with your career. Especially if he looks like that pile of junk outside! They look like a bunch of leather head rock stars! Well not for my daughter! You will get a good Catholic man!" My mom pointed in my face.

"I don't know him; it happens in LA a lot when I'm on the streets." I whispered. I was terrified of my mom. I felt like I was about to pee in my pants when she gave me that look. The sweat was drizzling down my face and in my Pitts. My breathing was heavy, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Good for nothing rock star junkies are what they are." She walked away and my sisters looked at me then walked upstairs to their room. I hated lying to my mom, but this lie had to be told.

I walked up to my room and I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I thought about the promise that I made to Nikki. A promise that unfortunately I would have to break. My mom would never accept Nikki. Even if I ended up falling in love with someone like him. She could never accept him for all his chains and leather.


	13. Introducing Guns N' Roses

December 22, 1985, LA

I was allowed by my mom to come to LA for 3 days to see Slash and his band play at the clubs. But my mom gave Tamara strict orders to not allow me to go any where else. And I had to lie to her again and tell her that they were playing at a hall. I felt bad for doing it, but it was the only way I could come. I called Lisa up and asked her if she wanted to come with me to the Whisky a Go Go she was down for it. I also called Slash and told him I would be coming to watch them play and hang out after. I put on a long black bodysuit with boot heels and a leather jacket. I walked out to the living where Tamara was sitting drinking coffee and watching TV.

"So does your mom know that Slash is now a rocker?" She said putting her coffee down.

"No, I didn't tell her. She still remembers him as that little boy who rode his bike all over the place." I said sitting on the couch. "But even so, he's Ola's son so I don't think she would cut him out of my life. He's the only rocker she will put up with." I giggle.

We were interrupted when the phone rang. Tamara answered it.

"Its Lisa she's downstairs waiting for you." I got up and hugged Tamara. "Remember there and back no where else young lady. Your mom will call at 12. Make sure you are here." She warned.

"Yes, thanks!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

We arrived at the Whisky a Go Go. We got out and headed towards the line. I grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her to the front of the line. The bouncer saw me and allowed us to go in.

"So, this band is called what again!?" Lisa shouted over the loud noises.

"There called Guns N Roses. My friend is in it his name is Slash!" I shouted back.

The show started and I saw all five guys come out. There was the lead singer who was a red head, there was a guy with short black hair, and another tall guy with blonde hair who was very attractive. I also saw Slash and Steven they were the only ones I knew. There music was good. They kind of reminded me of Motley Crue but they had their own swag. After the show we headed to the bar, I ordered a cranberry juice while Lisa ordered vodka.

"Em em so how the fuck were we?"

I turned around to see black fluffy hair and a big smile with white teeth.

"Slash!" I jumped up and hugged him.

Yuk he was sweaty.

"You guys were amazing. I really enjoyed the show." I said moving away from him. "Oh, this is Lisa she's my good single friend." I smiled pointing at Lisa.

"Hey there, doll nice to meet you." Slash looked her up and down and shook her hand.

I thought I should say that it was time for Lisa to forget about Vince, she needed someone else.

Slash told us to come backstage and meet the rest of the band. We walked through the side of the stage and headed to the back. It was the usual scene girls, booze, and drugs. But it was a bit calmer.

"Hey boys I want you to meet my friend well she's more like my little sis." Slash said. "This is Iman Darlington and her friend Lisa." Slash pointed at us.

Me and Lisa waved our hands at them. They all just stared at us with there mouths open. They were drooling, if you were to put a bucket underneath there mouths it would be full of water.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart I'm Axl lead singer." He walked up and gave each of us a handshake and a wink.

"Hey I'm Izzy." He waved.

"Hey I'm Duff." He walked up and took my hand in his and gave it a kiss. Then walked to Lisa and did the same.

"Hey Mani, what's up!" Steven shouted and picked me up for a big hug.

"Oh my God Steven long time no see!" I squealed.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Steven." He turned and shook Lisa's hand.

"Hey nice to meet you." She smiled.

Everyone talked and got along well. Every time I looked up Axl would be staring at Lisa. I could tell he really liked her. So, I nudged Lisa and made her look up.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Axl keeps looking at you." I whispered to her.

She looked up and saw Axl stare at her then look away. "Let's go to the washroom." She smiled and grabbed my hand and we headed to the washroom.

"Why are we in here?" I asked

"Do you think I should make a move on Axl or just forget it?" She asked.

I thought about how she gave herself up to Vince so quick and he forgot about her already. I didn't want that for her if she was going to talk to one of these guys.

"Play hard to get. I think you should talk to him but don't do anything with him."

"I think so too."

"What time is it I got to get back by 12 or I'm done for." I looked in the mirror trying to fix my face.

"Its 10:20 we should probably start heading back." She said opening the door.

We walked out and headed back to the room where the boys were in. When we entered the room, we wished that we hadn't. Slash, Steven, Duff, and Nikki were sitting on the couch with each of them having a girl in their laps sucking them all off.

"Oh, shit Iman close the fucking door!" Slash yelled.

Nikki looked up, he looked shocked to see me standing there. Well I felt the same way, what was he doing here? Lisa slammed the door shut and we walked into another room. Since that day at my house I haven't seen or talked to Nikki. And to be honest I didn't want to. I wouldn't know what to say to him. It would be awkward between us. The door opened and in walked an embarrassed Slash.

"Hey there... uh sorry for you girls seeing that. We uh... we got carried away." He giggled as he walked into the room.

Me and Lisa looked at each other. And just laughed. "Um it's alright but we're going to get going." I said standing up.

"Aw what no Iman come on the party is just beginning. Plus, you haven't even met Sixx. He's from Motley Crue he came to watch us play."

"I've met enough rock stars tonight Slash I'm ready to leave." I walked past him and headed to the door. Slash grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the room. "Slash no please I can't!" I yelled.

Lisa came out of the room following from behind. He pushed the door open and pulled me in. "Hey Sixx come meet someone this is Iman!" He yelled at Nikki.

Nikki walks over fixing up his pants with a smirk on his face. I looked down and moved my hair a little in front of my face then looked back up at him. He looked and smelt like shit. Excuse my language but there were no other words to describe what I was looking at.

"So, you're a groupie is that it Mani?" Nikki smirked at me.

"I'm not a groupie Nikki. You know that." I said with anger.

"You two know each other?" Slash asked.

"Yes, but I wish we didn't." I was annoyed with him now for even calling me a groupie.

"Iman did you guys fuck?" Slash asked.

"Saul seriously!" I yelled slapping him.

"Pfft if we fucked you wouldn't be walking groupie." He pushed passed me grabbed a silver tray with coke on it and snorted it all up.

Slash turned to me and smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I slap it off. He's a pig." I looked back at him.

"You going to tell me the story or what?" He asked.

"Another time Slash for now I just want to leave ok."

"No, you're not leaving we're going to talk about shit now let's go."

He put his arm around my neck and led me to a couch to sit on. Nikki came strutting after us holding a bottle of whiskey and sat across from us. Lisa sat beside Nikki and grabbed his whiskey bottle from him and drank some of it.

"So, start talking girl." Slash took a cigarette from behind his ear he lit it then blew smoke out at me.

"God you're gross. And what do you want me to talk about?" I asked waving the smoke out of my face.

"We can talk about you being a groupie and your friend here being a fucking leech!" Nikki raised his voice and grabbed the bottle back from Lisa's grasps.

"Or we can talk about the fact that you're to pussy to tell a certain girl that you like her." Lisa smirked at Nikki making Nikki glare at her.

"Can you two shut up please. Me and Iman are trying to catch up on our gossip." Slash stated.

Nikki motioned for Slash to give him a cigarette. Slash leaned forward letting Nikki take one then offering one to Lisa. He lit it up for both of them then leaned back to offer me one.

"No, I don't smoke Slash, you know that." I put my hand up.

"Still, wow mamas got you on a tight leash girl." Slash giggled.

"I can help you loosen it." Nikki's voice deepened as he glared at me blowing smoke out of his mouth.

I ignored his comments and changed the subject. "So, your band is really good can't wait till you guys take off." I squealed.

"Yeah same here I'm excited. We've been playing at several clubs since June. Hopefully we can get big like the Crue."

"Bigger." Lisa blew smoke in Nikki's face.

Nikki glared at her flipping her off. She sat back and giggled. I always loved Lisa she was fearless and fun. But could sometimes drink to the point where she was collapsing on the ground and it wasn't good.

"Hey Sixx, you want to go for round two?" A busty blonde came out of no where kneeling in front of Nikki and dragging her nails across his leather pants. I clenched my jaw and decided it was time to leave.

"Slash, I'm going." I stood up fixing my jacket.

"Now, ok I guess we can hang another time." I gave him a hug and motioned for Lisa so we could go.

Nikki pushed the girl off his lap and stood up and walked towards me. I turned on my heel and picked up my pace to get away from him as fast as possible. We headed out the door and walked over to her car. I heard footsteps behind us. I turn around and see Nikki following us I don't know what this guy wants with me. And I was tired of bumping into him wherever I went.

"Do not come near us ok. She doesn't want to talk to you and I certainly don't want you any where near my car." Lisa said turning around and pointing her finger at Nikki.

"I'm not coming to cause trouble." Nikki lifted his hands up in defense. "I just want to talk Mani."

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door.

"Wait doll." He ran to my side and stopped me from getting in the car "look I'm so-"

"Don't even say it Nikki just don't." I said pushing him. "Your sorry means nothing to me because you don't mean them. I don't want you around me, I don't want to be your friend, and I would never want to associate my self with someone like you. You came over to my house in October and completely embarrassed your self in front of my family, I don't even know how you found out where I lived. Tommy had to pick you up and drag your drunk reckless self into the car. And then today instead of saying hello and really apologizing for what you did. You called me a groupie. Yet you were getting your dick sucked off by some groupie." I pointed at him.

"It was a fucking joke doll you know I don't think of you as that. And as for coming over." He looked at Lisa then back at me. "Well...I wanted to see you, but I had a bit too much to drink." He looked down at his shoes.

"You asked me to give you a chance and I have, several times Nikki. Now just leave me alone please."

"Mani I'm sorry, I do mean it."

I got into the car and tried to close the door, but he blocked the door from closing.

"Mani please!"

"I don't want you Nikki!" I shouted at him then closed the door.

He backed away from the door and put his hands in his pockets.

"Instead of telling her your sorry why don't you show her your sorry." Lisa got into the car and drove off.  
________

December 23, 1985

I woke up hearing Tamara squealing at the top of her lungs. It was so loud that I needed to put the pillow over my head. Lisa slept over so she too was covering her head with the pillow. Tamara then barged into the room screaming.

"Iman you're never going to believe what I booked for you!" She jumped on my bed.

"What did you book?" I asked groaning.

"So, you're going to be walking London fashion week, Milan fashion week, and Paris fashion week girl! You're also going to be on the cover of several magazines to come! And your movie premier will be August 8th! People will remember the Iman!" She yelled with excitement.

The pillow was off my head at this point and I was ecstatic. I can't believe I would be doing all these things.

"Oh my God girl your face is going to be everywhere. My manager can't even get me the fashion week. I'm so jealous but so happy for you." Lisa hugged me.

"Wow I need to tell my mom all of this. But it's going to be hard cause that means I'll have to keep coming back and forth from Canada to LA." I sighed.

"No, you won't I'll make arrangements with your mom so that you can stay with me just for two years. Of course, you'll go back home on breaks but you will have to stay here." Tamara said walking out the door.

Two years doesn't she mean one. After all it's only next year that I would be doing all this fashion stuff.

"Um Tami?" I followed her out the door. "Don't you mean one year?"

"No darling I mean two. Listen 86 and 87 are going to be big for us. So, I need you close by living with me. Of course, other than when I have-" She suddenly stopped talking. Like she was going to spill something out that she didn't want me to know. "Never mind."

"Ok well we need to call my mom to let her know the news." I shrugged.

This was the best news I could have ever gotten. But I was a bit sad because that meant I would be living in LA for two years. But also, the thought of living with Tamara for two years was going to be hell. She kept me on a very tight leash. And it was hard to go any where or do anything.

"Well while I'm talking to your mom you two should go out and do something." She shooed me.

"Why can't I be here when you're talking to my mom?" I asked confused.

"Wow you're slow, girl that stands for I'm going to have company. So, shower, brush your teeth, and get out you smell bad." She laughed.

Me and Lisa decided that we would go shopping. But just before we left Slash had called and asked if we wanted to hang out with him, Steven, and Duff. Lisa only wanted to because she wanted to ask about Axl. But I wanted to see Slash and have some fun. We went shopping first before meeting up with the boys. We met them at a diner and sat in a booth so we could have some privacy.

"So, uh miss model I hope your paying?" Slash asked scratching his crotch. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Slash."

The waitress took our orders and we sat there waiting for our food to come. "So, miss Darlington you have any one special knocking on your door?" Duff asked.

"No one worth opening my door too." I giggled.

"Not even Sixx?" He raised a brow.

Why does everyone keep linking me to Nikki ugh.

"No, me and that dog called Nikki Sixx are nothing." I frowned.

"You sure about that?" Lisa nudged me.

"Yeah because it didn't seem that way yesterday night when he had his eyes on you at whisky." Steven joined in.

"Look there's nothing going on between me and Nikki. He's not my type of guy, and he never will be. I don't like him. He came to my house in October and made a fool of himself in front of my family!" I started raising my voice. The boys started laughing and looking at each other.

"So, why'd you invite him over?" Duff asked.

"I didn't... I don't know how he knew where I lived. He just showed up, and Tommy had to drag him back in the car. My mom nearly called the cops on them."

"Look Mani all I'm saying is that the dude was staring you down like a hawk. Like you belong to him or something. So, people automatically assume that there's something going on between you guys."

The waitress brought our food back and placed it on the table. She then leaned over towards Steven so that her boobs were close his face. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

"So, doll what time do you get off at?" Steven smiled at her.

"My shift finishes at seven." She smiled.

"So, your saying I have to wait to pick you up that late?" He crossed his arms.

"Well if you follow me to the back now you won't have to." She grazed his arms and walked shaking her hips slowly looking back at him.

"God you guys are dogs." I stated.

"Dam right we are." Steven got up and followed her to the back.

"So is Axl available or is he taken?" Lisa piped up biting her burger.

The boys looked at each other than started laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Well Axl hasn't shut up about Lisa since he first saw her." Duff said.

"Wow well that's great!" I stated

"And you haven't shut up about Iman since you first saw her." Slash laughed.

Duff spit out his beer and started coughing. He then turned and hit Slash on the head. He started blushing.

I smiled to my self looking at Duff, he was cute. And what made him even more cute was the fact that he was sweet. But once again he was a rocker and if I were to date anyone he couldn't look like Duff or Nikki.

"So, hook a girl up guys. Axl is my type of man." She giggled.

"Sure, I can, don't think it will be a problem you definitely have the looks." Slash smirked looking at Lisa's boobs.

"Slash eyes up, those are not for you." I laughed.

I started telling the boys about my bookings for fashion week. They promised they would watch me walk the runway on TV and to call to say good luck. Steven came back all flustered and smiling like a little kid who just got candy. I payed for the food and we said our goodbyes, and everyone went home.

When I got back to the condo Tamara had a guy over, I could hear her giggling and laughing in kitchen. I could smell food being cooked. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I just sat down and turned on the TV. I was flipping through channels when I saw Nikki and Tommy on MTV doing an interview. I went back and put it on to listen to the interview.

Interviewer- So what's a typical day on the road for you guys?

Tommy- Well we sleep a lot ha-ha.

Nikki- Yeah were night people. Ha-ha vampires of the night. Were up late so we sleep through the day. But an average day would be we get up at 2 do some interviews then we go to the hall do sound check to make sure it's right. Then we have our act that's opening for us go on. By then it's time for us to drink and then prepare for the shows. It takes like an hour to get ready so more time to drink ha-ha.

Interviewer- Well it looks like we caught you at a good time of the day. I'm seeing clear eyes no slurring and a reasonably lucid performance ha-ha.

Nikki- Yeah Ha-ha.

Interviewer- So does motley Crue fall into a classification of heavy metal. I know there are different kinds.

Tommy- Well for one we don't look like all the other metal bands out there.

Nikki- Yeah and our sound is different too. Our sound is very root oriented. It's very much from were we come from. I just don't hear any other band that's out their sound like us.

Interviewer- That's true guys you don't. So, I have some fan questions that people want to know. Is Mick Mars related to Ronnie James Dio?

Nikki and Tommy- Hahaha.

Nikki- Not that I know of.

Tommy- No ha-ha.

Interviewer- What do you think of David Lee Roth?

Nikki- He's a cool guy ha-ha.

Interviewer- Tommy are you going out with actress Heather Locklear?

Tommy- Yes!

Interviewer- Nikki are you and Iman Darlingron a couple?

My eyes went wide, and I froze when the interviewer asked him that question.

Nikki- Were not right now, we are good friends. But you never know what the future holds.

Interviewer- I read somewhere in a magazine that people were saying they hope she doesn't date a guy like you. The say that she is a good girl and if she gets involved with you... well you could possibly ruin her image. What do you have to say about that?

Nikki- People say that because all they see is a rock star wearing chains, leather, big hair, and spikes. They don't see the man behind all of this. I'm a good guy that could make Iman happy if given the chance. But to be honest I don't really give a s**t what people have to say about me.

Interviewer- Well boys that's all for today. Thank you for talking to me. This is Dillion Walker from MTV with Motley Crues Nikki Sixx and Tommy Lee.

The TV then turned off and I looked up and saw Tamara staring intently at it holding the remote. She then looked at me and crossed her arms. "You will never date that Nikki Sixx. He's nothing but chains, leather, and drugs. Trust me hun all his babble about looking beyond his leather is garbage. Ugh complete trash. I'll make it my mission if it's the last thing I do to keep you away from him." She started walking towards the kitchen then stopped and turned back. "By the way I have male company so if you don't want to hear anything you should go to the room." She laughed. She walked into the kitchen giggling again with whomever she was with.

I got up and walked to the room and sat on the bed. So many thoughts are just running through my head. I have my family, Tamara, and friends saying not to talk to Nikki and then I have Nikki wanting something between us. I can't defy my mom and Tamara that's for sure. And Nikki has just been having these weird mood swings, one minute he would tell me to f off then next say he's sorry but do it again. I looked over at the nightstand and saw a schedule. I picked it up, it was a schedule showing my magazine shoots and the days I would be travelling. I started reading the first stop February 14-18 London Fashion Week. This was going to be exciting. At least I would get away from all the hustle bustle of things here between me and Nikki.


	14. Is Everything Alright Slash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

December 24, 1985

I started packing my clothes in my duffel bag this morning getting ready to head back home. Tamara had spoken to my mom and everything was set. Come January of 1986 I would be living in LA until January of 1988. I was really going to miss home, but my family would be able to come a visit during the summer and on holidays. It wouldn't be the same, but it beats travelling back and forth. And as for my school studies, my home schoolteacher was going to be coming on the road with me. I heard the phone ring and Tamara answered. I then heard the clicking of her heels walking to my room.

"Hey sweety Slash is downstairs, he wants to say bye to you before you leave." She leaned on my door.

"Ok tell him to come up please." I asked while zipping my duffel bag. It was silent, I looked up at Tamara and she made a weird face.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I'm not being judgemental but someone like him can steal something in here. And my stuff is expensive." She raised a brow.

"Seriously Slash is not like that. And don't forget if it hadn't been for his mom you wouldn't have met me and started making all this money to buy those expensive things." I stated.

She scrunched up her face in annoyance and walked out of the room. "Hi, you can send him up!" She shouted intending for me to hear. I got up and grabbed my schedule placing it on top of my bag so I wouldn't forget it. I heard a knock at the door and quickly ran to it.

"No running in my condo, are you animal!" Tamara yelled.

I opened the door and lunged at Slash giggling and laughing. "Oh my God I'm so glad you came to say bye." I said excitedly.

"I'm glad too. So, you going to let me in or what?" He waved his hands. I moved to the side for him to come in the closed the door behind us.

"Slash this is my manager Tamara. Tamara this is Slash my childhood friend." I hugged him again.

"It's nice to meet you. Your room door stays open and please take you boots off Slash." She looked at me with a stern face.

"Tammi seriously." I said with annoyance.

"I'm heading out sweety I'll be back in 4 minutes." She turned and headed out the door. I pulled Slash into my room and sat on my bed.

"I can't believe you really came."

"Yeah Just wanted to say bye to you before you left. Your going to be gone for a full month." He walked around my room looking at all the expensive stuff that were in here. "How much are these paintings worth holy shit." He said touching the paintings.

"A lot." I giggled.

But wait a second come to think about it. I wasn't leaving till February for London and I would be back in LA come January. So, if he really wanted to say goodbye he would have said it in January. I think he has an agenda.

"So why are you really here?" I asked raising a brow.

"I just said I came to say goodbye." He laughed then laid on my bed crossing his feet.

"Slash start talking." I got up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I actually wanted to know where you would be staying while living in LA? Also wanted to borrow a couple of bucks?" He asked while pulling a bag of weed out of his pocket.

Typical Slash.

"Well I'm staying here with Tamara cause I'm obviously not going to stay any where else. And yes, you can borrow money from me. But when you become famous you have to pay it back." I said with stern voice. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a wrist bag. I opened it up and took out $400 to give to Slash. "Here." I turned and he quickly moved back on the bed like he was doing something. "What did you do?" I furrowed my brows.

"Nothing, well I got to go." He snatched the money out of my hand and pulled me in for a hug and a kiss then darted for the door. He opened it and tried to run out quickly. But I ran after him and stopped him.

"So, you're just going to leave with out your boots?" I pointed down to his feet.

"Oh, shit fuck ha-ha." He picked up his boots and ran towards the elevator.

"Slash is everything alright with you?" I asked concerned walking behind him.

"Yeah Mani just in a hurry I have rehearsals and completely forgot about them." The elevator opened and he got in and left. Ok now all of that was weird.

I got back into the apartment and locked the door. I went back to my room and noticed his bag of weed still on my bed. Something was up because Slash wouldn't have just left his baggy here like this. I picked it up and threw it in the garbage. I heard the door unlock open and then close.

"Iman sweety are you ready? We have to get you to the airport now?!" Tamara shouted.

"Yup just about!" I shouted back. I picked up my duffel bag. I looked around for my schedule that had all my dates and hotels in it. I would be needing to take it with me when I travelled. I swore I put it on top of my duffel bag. I looked under the bed, on my dresser, in my closet, and even in my bag. But it was no where to be found.

So where did I put it?


	15. New Friend, Plus Silent Treatment, Equals Great Company

January 10th, 1986

I had been back in LA for a week now and I settled in probably. I have been catching up with my schoolwork, calling my mom for most of the days, and shopping like crazy. Tamara had been making plans for our trip to the UK, Milan, and Paris. Not to mention I had several interviews, magazine shoots, a premiere coming up, my TV show coming up, and a new audition for a movie. She looked like she was going crazy and I was lacking sleep. I suggested she should get another assistant instead of doing all of this back and forth stuff herself. She wanted someone she trusted but she didn't know who. I had a suggestion, but I don't think she would like it.

"Well Lisa hasn't been modeling for some time now and she's in need of a job. Can she be your assistant?" I asked with curiosity. Tamara looked at me and thought about it.

"I don't know, being an assistant means that she would have to follow my rules. This isn't a friend job its I'm your boss and you are my assistant job."

I thought about the type of person Lisa was and then I realized it wouldn't be a good idea. Lisa was free spirited and liked to do things her way. She didn't like to be bossed around and loved to party and go crazy. And she was not an early riser. So never mind bad idea.

"Yeah never mind she won't be a good candidate." I frowned.

"Well I do need someone it will make my life easier." She put the phone down and walked and sat down on the couch by me. "Alright you have a photo shoot today. It's a beach shoot for Teen Vouge Magazine." She pulled her schedule out.

"I need another one of those." I pointed to the schedule.

"Seriously Iman start keeping your things in a safe place." She handed it to me and rolled her eyes.

I took it from her and headed to the room to get changed. "So, I'm not going to be there for the shoot with you because I have a meeting. But your going to be shooting with another model named Rachel she's really nice and she's your age as well." Tamara said.

"Ok sounds good." I came back out carrying my handbag and putting on my sandals.

"Alright the car should be downstairs. Make me proud hun." She gave me a kiss on my forehead, and I headed out the door.

I arrived at our spot for the magazine shoot. It was on a beach, and it was beautiful. The glam team came to me right away and pulled me in to get me ready for the shoot. I looked like a million dollars. I started walking around looking for Rachel. I spotted her standing on the board walk. She was an absolute beauty, I couldn't even believe that there could be someone that gorgeous. She waved for me to come over and so I did.

"Hi I'm Rachel....Rachel Glover." She stuck her hands out for me to shake then pulled me in for the two-side cheek kiss.

"Iman Darlington." I shook her hand and returned the kisses. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise I love the TV series you're in it's absolutely funny. And I'm a big fan. When I heard I was going to be shooting with you I was ecstatic." Wow she is pretty and sweet.

"Well I was nervous to be shooting with you. Normally I heard models don't really get along with each other." I smiled.

"Well I think we'll be alright."

"Alright ladies come and get into your positions so we can start the shoot." The photographer yelled.

We did about 10 shots with each other. It was very organic; it was like we knew each other from time. I could add her to my friends list. We did one pose where we were walking beside each other, and then another were we turned and looked at the camera, and lastly the golden shot that I knew would be on the cover of Teen Vouge Magazine. Rachel sat behind me and I leaned against her and we both smiled at the camera. We were giggling like high school girls being taken to prom.

"Well that's a wrap girl, you were wonderful." The photographer yelled.

We walked back to the dressing room. We chatted about everything and anything. I could really relate to Rachel because she was my age. She told me that she started off modeling young too and was being home schooled. She said she hated it, as I did too. But she said when she got her high school diploma that she wasn't going to go further than that. I on the other hand after high school had to go to University. My mom wanted me to at least have a Degree in something.

"So, what are you doing later on today?" Rachel asked as we walked out of the change room and on to the board walk.

"Well I was going to head back to my condo and then probably go shopping. I'm a shopaholic can't help it." I giggled.

"Well when you're making the money why not. Maybe later today if you're not busy we can hang out." She turned and looked at me.

"That sounds great here's my number." I pulled out a pen from my purse and wrote my number down on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"Alright my ride is here I'll see you." She kissed my cheek and got into her car.

I waved her bye and smiled. Wow that's great I made a new friend.

"Wow I didn't know you liked girls." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Nikki. My eyes went wide, why the hell am I always running into this guy? I mean for real how on earth did he know I would be here.

"How did you get in here?" I shouted furrowing my brows.

"Money talks sweetheart." He smirked and leaned against the wall.

God can he be any more annoying. I'll have to fire that security guard who let him in because this is ridiculous. I turned away from him shaking my head in disbelief. I stood waiting for my car ride to come. I had no interest in talking to him. After everything he has done to me, he thinks I would just allow him to speak to me and act like everything is ok, well it's not. He's getting the silent treatment.

"Got any plans right now princess?" He asked.

No response.

"Mani I'm talking to you?" Nikki tilted his head to look at my face. "Why are you so pissed all the time?"

I folded my arms over my chest and stayed looking forward.

Nikki sighed. "I know I over did it when I came over to your place and made a fool of myself. And, when I called you a groupie, and when I had the girl sucking me off. I'm sorry Iman please." He pleaded.

I swallowed hard and felt like something was stuck in my throat. I needed my car ride to just come right now. I was starting to feel a certain way. And it wasn't an angry feeling.

"Iman, I made mistakes and I'm sor-"

He was cut when I heard my car ride pull up. And started walking towards the car as fast as I could to get away from Nikki. He was a smooth talker and if this car didn't show up, I would have given in.

"Doll please just look at me." He followed me to the car.

I walked faster without turning around to look at him. He walked faster and cut me off before I could open the door.

"Iman please talk to me." He whispered and took his index finger put it under my chin and turned my face for me to look at him. Our faces were inches away, I could feel his breath on my face. He moved my face close to his and his close to mine. I snapped out of how he was making me feel.

"I'm going home Nikki leave me alone." I Whispered and pushed him away from the car and got in. I shut the door and my driver took off leaving Nikki in the dust.

I arrived back at the condo feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. Tamara wasn't home I guess she was still at her business meeting. I started walking towards my bedroom when I heard the phone Ring.

"Hello!"

"Hi Miss Darlington, there's a Vince Neil downstairs here for you, should I let him come up?"

"Yes, please thanks." I put the phone down and waited for Vince to come up.

There was a knock on the door, and I ran to open it. "Hey Vince, long time no see." I hugged him.

"Same here doll." He hugged back.

"Wow this place is nice a lot of antiques. I can tell your manager loves original things." Vince said walking around the condo.

"She does, she doesn't like things that everyone else has. Which I think is cool." I smiled.

This was great Vince is good people and he will be great company for me while Tamara is out.

**_Later, in the evening..._ **

Tamara still wasn't back, and I was alright with that because me and Vince sat on the couch eating ice cream with blankets wrapped around us and watching movies nonstop. We joked with each other and laughed about the dumbest things you could possibly think of.

"So what country are you guys heading to next for the Theater of Pain tour?" I asked.

"Well were going to Europe but it's really weird. Last year Nikki suddenly started changing up the countries and schedules. I don't know it came out of the blue like he was trying to have us be in certain countries on certain days. He even went as far as to change up the hotel we were staying at. He's a weird dude." Vince licked his spoon.

"Yeah he is. Like today he showed up at my Teen Vouge shoot. I was shocked because I didn't tell him I was there. And to make matters worse he payed off the security guard to let him in." I said scooping another spoon of ice cream.

Vince stayed quiet for a second then furrowed his brows and looked at me. "Did you tell anyone about the shoot?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Well then I have no idea." He laughed.

"But you told Nikki about watching me walk my first runway and my birthday dinner Vince." I raised a brow.

Vince started laughing nervously. "You know what we got into an argument and it.... kind of slipped out." He smiled.

"Hmm I wouldn't be surprised if other things started slipping out from your mouth." I laughed.

"So is T-bone still mad at me?" I asked.

Vince sighed and turned me to look at him. "Look Tommy gets mad but then gets over things, he's not one to hold on to grudges. If next when you see him just talk to him. Nikki on the other hand I told you before stay as far away from him as possible." He warned.

"It's funny everyone says that to me. Tamara, my friends, my family, and even you. He must be that bad huh?" I scoffed.

"He is Mani trust me. You don't want Nikki Sixx as your problem. Cause believe me when I tell you, he's like a spider web that tangles people into it. He starts to corrupt any body who gets tangled in the spider web."

I guess what he's saying makes sense. I saw firsthand how Theresa started acting when she started partying with Nikki and Robbin. Hm I wonder where she is now.

"Is it bad that I do like him? I mean he is cute and everything." I said with a low voice fidgeting with my spoon.

"Its not bad that you like him but it's bad if you act on those feelings. He's not a good guy. And you should listen to all of us who are telling you to stay far away from that shit bag Nikki Sixx." He scooped more ice and ate it.

"Well there is someone else I like." I looked up at Vince with both brows raised up.

"Oh yeah who?" He asked.

Was it to early to say anything? I felt like it was maybe I'll just keep it to myself... for now. When the time is right, I will reveal.

"I can't tell you yet, in time Vince in time." I giggled and tapped the top of his head.

"Alright darling if you say so." He put his arm around me and pulled me towards him. I laid on his shoulder and it felt just right.


	16. C Magazine

January 12, 1986

Today was my C magazine shoot. It was my first shooting in a bathing suit. I was in the change room looking at the different ones that I had to put on. I wondered to myself if my mom was going to be upset with this. Tamara says that it will make more magazines want to work with me. So I guess I will be alright. She knows what's she doing after all. I walked out of the change room in my towel ready to take the first pictures. They were still getting everything set up so I sat by the edge of the pool waiting for them to start. All of a sudden I heard commotion going on at the door. The security guard's were yelling for someone to get out and saying that they couldn't come in.

"Miss. Darlington will you come here please!?" The photographer shouted.

I got up and walked towards the entrance and my eyes went wide when I saw Nikki fighting with the guards to get inside.

"I'm not fucking leaving fuck you!" Nikki shouted.

"Get him out of here!" The photographer shouted.

"Fuck you, I know her! And I'm not fucking leaving!" He shouted again as the guards held on to him.

He started punching the guards and it started to get out of hand. The guard then punched Nikki on the side of the cheek and they started fighting.

"Woah, woah, woah ok stop. Nikki stop calm down." I say to him as I cup his cheeks I'm my hand. "Calm down." I spoke sternly.

He breaths out and finally relaxes. "I just wanted to see you." He says as he holds up a bouquet of roses.

"Alright get rid of him!" The photographer shouted.

"Fuck off!" Nikki shouted back.

"Ok wait hang on. If he stays quiet and just sits on the chair can he stay?" I plead.

"Fine, but this is very unprofessional of you." The photographer sneered and walked away. "Get the cameras ready!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry-"

I turned and grabbed Nikki by his collar and threw him down on the chair. "Sit here a shut up Nikki, I swear if you make a sound I'll file a restraining order against you." I gritted my teeth.

"Uh Mani."

"What!" I growled.

"Can I get an ice pack for my cheek, it hurts?" He ask as he rubs his cheek.

"Can you get him an ice pack please?" I point at one of the assistance. "Maybe two in case I need to punch his other one." I growled again.

She went and brought Nikki a bag of ice and I walked over to my set to start the pictures. I posed in my robe doing multiple shots as the photographer walked all around me taking pictures.

"Great job Miss. Darlington now go change into the white bathing suit."

I got up and walked into the change room and grabbed the white bathing suit. I put it on and for some reason I started feeling self conscious about the way that I looked. I had big feet, a big butt which I do like, and I was really skinny. But I was nervous to go out there like this. I feel like apart of it had to do with Nikki being out there. Cause most of the time I was confident but today I was a nervous wreck. I didn't want Nikki to judge me for how my body looked. I felt like it would make me feel even more insecure than I am already feeling. I grabbed the robe and put it on then headed out of the change room. I slowly walked towards the pool and stared at everyone as they stared at me.

"Miss. Darlington we're waiting. And take off that ridiculous robe, we already got the pictures of you in it." The photographer snapped.

I looked over at Nikki who had the ice on his cheek. He a big smirk on his face. I took a deep breath then took off the robe. And slowly walked into the pool. I turned to see Nikki and his eyes were wide and mouth parted.

"Alright Miss. Darlington lie on your back and we'll start the pictures."

I laid down on my back as the photographer walked around me taking different shots.

"Alright wonderful, now change into the black bathing suit darling."

I got out of the pool and looked at Nikki as I walked towards the change room he looked me up and down and started smiling. It actually made me start to feel good. I changed into the black bathing suit and walked back out and saw Nikki start to breath hard when he saw me.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled to himself.

I walked slowly into the pool and started to pose. I leaned on the side of the pool and put my left arm ontop of the deck. After that pose I stood up and placed one foot on the steps and looked directly into the camera.

"Oh Iman you are absolutely sexy. Look straight into the camera darling." The photographer cood. "Can someone please get me the gold choker I want her to wear it!" He yelled.

The assistant brought over the choker and put it on me. I walked back into the pool and kneeled down on my knees. I looked back behind me so I could see the expression on Nikki's face. He was adjusting his crotch and giving me a very hungry stare like he was the predator and I was his prey.

"Oh Iman stay right there darling. God I take back everything I said you are beyond professional you are fantastic!" He shouted. "Alright now change into the last bathing suit with the gold hooks."

I slowly got out of the pool and smiled at Nikki. His head started turning and his eyes gazed directly at mine as I walked passed him. "Keep turning your neck like that and it might break." I said as I took my fingers and grazed his chin.

I was feeling myself, I don't know why I was a ball of nervousness in the first place. My confidence was back and I was loving every minute of this photoshoot. I walked into the change room and put on the last bathing suit which had gold hooks attached to the front of it. I walked back out and Nikki bit his bottom lip then grabbed onto my hand and kissed it making me giggle.

"Alright Iman show me what you've got."The photographer said.

I took my hair out and started splashing and flipping it around.

"Oh you naughty girl, you are a little devil aren't you!" The photographer shouted as he walked around snapping several shots of me splashing around.

I decided to put on a grand finale for Nikki. I turned and faced him then dunked my whole body into the pool. I came back out with the water drizzling down my whole entire body. I slowly and seductively started walkig towards him out of the pool. He dropped the ice and the roses on the ground and stood up as I slowly started climbing the steps out of the pool. I walked close him making sure to sway my hips side to side and he adjusted his crotch and started breathing hard not being able to take his eyes off of me. He then lifted his hand up to touch me.

"Don't touch my property." The photographer sneered as he slapped Nikki's hand away.

Nikki looked at him with anger but turned back to me. He smiled and sat back down. I smirked at Nikki and continued to pose. "All right that's a wrap!" He called. I walked passed Nikki and headed for the change room. Nikki picked up the Roses and ran after me, I walked into the change room closing the door behind me.

I heard the door open and then close behind me. "You think you can just pull a stunt like that and not pay the price." He leaned against the door smirking and crossing his arms over his chest with the Roses in his hand.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said quietly. I turned to look at him and raised my brow. "I need to change." I stated.

"So go on, I'll keep watch." He continued smirking and walked towards me.

Ugh what a creep.

"Turn around or get out." I demanded and pointed towards the door.

Nikki scoffed than turned around. I started taking off my bathing suit and gathering my clothes to put on. I got my bra and panties and grabbed lotion out of my bag to lotion my legs. As I bent down I looked at the mirror and saw Nikki's refelction looking at me through the mirror. "Nikki eyes to your self!" I raised my voice.

"Oh fine." He sighed. I finished dressing up and let my hair fall down to my back and applied new make up on my face.

"Here." He handed me the Roses. "I picked these up for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"So any plans for today?" He asked.

"Not with you." I said walking passed him.

"Well then with who?" He chuckled.

"That doesn't concern you now does it Sixx." I turned to look at him. I made it outside and saw my driver waiting for me. I walked towards the car opening it up but again he cut me off.

"Wait!" He pushed in front of me so I couldn't get in the car. "I thought about what your friend Lisa said about how I should show you I'm sorry rather than say it." He smiled. "Let me take you out somwhere." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I stared at him for a while, I was still wondering how he knew I was here doing a photo shoot. This was two days now.

"Not buying what your selling. You've hurt me way to many times and I don't want to be hurt again." I tried to push past him but he wouldn't move.

"Please Mani come on, I want to show you I'm sorry. I leave for Germany soon so I won't have much time." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's your game here?"

He looked taken back by what I asked. But honestly it needed to be asked. He has been on my case since 1984 and im not sure what he wants with me. I mean he said he wanted to be friends, then moved on to when he got himself together if we could be more, and then started yelling at me and calling me names. To me Nikki Sixx was just confusing.

"I don't have a game or agenda. I really like you doll and I just want us to please put what ever problems we had in the past in the past. Wouldn't it be great if we could just hang out again like old times?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm tired today ok, I had a long day." I said with a low voice.

"Princess please." He pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed, God I'm such a softy. "I have to go home and change my clothes."

"Babe you look gorgeous there's nothing wrong with what your wearing." He smiled.

Babe why is he calling me babe. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my driver and let him know that I would be heading out with Nikki.

"Ok its a date." Nikki smirked.

"No it's not, and Nikki if you get high, drunk, or have any mood swings, or attitude. You better just take me back home and never speak to me again. I wont be kind this time." I stated.

"I promise to be a good boy." He chuckled.

We walked towards the motorcycle sitting in the parking lot. "Is.....that yours?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Yup this is my first baby, your my second obviously." He grinned at me.

"You're so annoying." I grumbled. "And I'm not getting on that." I shook my head.

"What you're scared?" He grinned again.

"No." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Babe you're going to be fine. I promise." He held his hand out for me to climb on. I took his hand and climbed on the motorcycle. It was a hefty thing, and to tell you the truth I was scared. I looked up at him and noticed he was staring at me sitting on his motorcycle.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so fucking beautiful that's what." He smiled. He than climbed on in front of me. I put the Roses inside the little compartment of his motorcycle then wrapped my arms around his waist and shuffled close to him. I could see him smirking from the side.

Nikki started the engine and flashed me a boyish smile and sped off with me holding on for my dear life. The breeze blew my hair back as he weaved his way through traffic. I kept my eyes closed and my head on his back. I was so scared we were going to crash. I should have asked him for a helmet. He roared the engine louder and starting speeding faster. I opened my eyes when we came to a stop. I looked up and notice we were close to the Hollywood sign.

"We're here princess. By the way I liked how tight you squeezed me." He said climbing off the bike. He walked towards the edge of the dirt road and stood facing the city.

"Well you were speeding dangerously fast. I thought I was going to blow away." I giggled.

I climbed off the bike and walked towards Nikki. The view was beautiful, I can't believe that since I have been in LA I never thought about coming up here.

"Why did you choose to come up here?" I asked looking at him.

He sighed. "Well I used to come here as a child." He walked over to his bike and sat on it, "Whenever I was going through shit with my mom this would be the place I would run and come to so I could get away from all of it."

I felt bad for Nikki for the fact that he didn't have a good child hood. I couldn't relate to him at all. No child should have to be shoved around and abandoned by there parents.

"I'm sorry Nik....but you know what look at you. With all those things that happened to you, you pulled your self together and created one of the biggest bands in LA right now. You should feel proud."

"Yeah I should, but sometimes I feel like something is missing." He frowned.

"Something like what?" I tilted my head.

"I dunno yet." He grinned.

"Well when you find out let me know." I smiled.

There was silence between us, we stared at each other for sometime. I knew I had to turn away from looking at him. Especially because nothing was ever going to happen between us.

"Why do always do that?" He asked

"Do what?" I turned back to look at him.

"When ever were having a moment you look away from me. Am I that bad?" He walked towards me.

"No.. I just.. just don't know. You make me nervous sometimes." I turned back around to face the city.

There was another pause and I was hoping the next thing we talked about wouldnt be awkward.

"So what's with your friends and family. Why don't they like me?"

God why did he have to ask this question..awkward. "Its your music they don't like."

"Noooo it's me they don't like. They look at me like I'm trash. And judge me because of what I wear and how I present my self." He crossed his arms and stood beside me.

"Well I mean I could see why someone wouldn't like you. I mean....you swear a lot, you stick your middle finger up at people, you have no regards for peoples feelings, you treat girls like there objects rather than people, and you worship the Devil." I responded vaguely.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" He snapped.

"Hey you asked I'm just answering." I put my hands up in defense.

"Wow that's complete bullshit, you know what fuck peoples feelings." He raised his voice in anger.

"Ok." I whispered and turned to face the city again.

"I'm not like that." Nikki said with a low voice looking at the city.

"I never said you were." I whispered. He looked at me and moved closer.

"What do you see when you look at me?" He asked

This question was going to be hard because I saw him as a lot of things. But if I had to pick one thing it would be. "Lonely." I looked at him. His lips parted and his face softened. I was hoping he wouldn't snap at me for saying that but that's one of the things I saw when I looked at him. He is a lonely person and probably fills that loneliness with the drugs he snorts and the drinking.

"I think I should get you home now." He said with a low voice. He started walking towards his bike and got on.

Why did he have to ask me that question. And why did I have to answer truthfully. I should have just lied and said something to make him smile. Instead I told the truth and made him hurt. It's true when they say that "Truth Hurts" because sometimes it does.

I walked over and climbed on his bike. He didn't even wait for me to settle on he just took off. I grabbed on to him nearly falling off and held on tight again. We made it back to my condo and I climbed off the bike. I stood in front of him and sighed. "Nikki despite what I said you're an amazing person and I do mean that." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I started walking towards the door.

"I wanna see you tomorrow."

I turned around to look at him. He got off his bike and walked towards me.

"You said I'm an amazing guy. If you really mean that, then we should go out tomorrow." He smirked.

"I get to pick where we go." I stated.

"Ok, as long as we both like it." He chuckled.

"I can't guarantee that you will, but I know I will." I gave him a devilish smirk and started walking away until he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I bit my lip and he leaned in to kiss my lips but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead.

"You're such a fucking tease you know that right?" He shook his head.

"I know." I pointed for him to get the Roses and give them to me. I giggled and swayed my hips back and forth slowly walking away. I decided to be more of a tease so I took my key out of my bag and dropped it on the ground and bent down to pick it up. I slowly got up and looked back at him with a seductive gesture and started giggling.

"Keep that up and you'll be under me in seconds. And trust me that giggle of yours will turn into moaning my name." He smiled. He got on his bike, started his engine, and drove off leaving me and the dust behind him.


	17. TO The Moon

January 13th, 1986

"Wow who gave you these?" Tamara asked walking into my room and noticing the roses in the vase.

Shit! I completely forgot about those. "I... uh...a secret admirer." I lied throwing the covers off me.

"Well what's his name?" She picked the vase up.

"I said he was a secret admirer. The delivery man gave them to me." I got up out of bed hoping she would stop asking questions.

"That's so cute, you know when I was your age and modeling. A lot of men chased after me. I was the hottest thing in the news." She chirped

"I believe you Tamara." I giggled.

The thing with Tamara was that she had a lot of guys come calling for her. But she never settled with any of them. She also doesn't have children and I often wonder if that's by choice?

"Soooo how did the Magazine shoots go. I'm sorry I got back late both times I was really busy." She leaned against my dresser crossing her arms.

"They were good, I really like Rachel." I smiled.

"I'm glad you do cause she's also going to be doing London fashion week. So, you'll have someone to talk too." She moved off the counter and left my room.

"Hey." I called out to Tamara.

"Do I have any bookings or anything today?" I asked.

"No sweety your off today. But tomorrow we have a lot to do."

I brushed, showered, and threw on some clothes. I wanted to relax a bit and watch TV before me, and Nikki went out. I heard the phone Ring.

"I got it!" I yelled running to the phone.

"Hello!"

_"Mani?"_

"Hey Nik." I whispered

 _"Why are you whispering?"_ He asked

"Because Tamaras here." I giggled

" _Soooo are we still on for today?"_ He asked like he was unsure if I still wanted to go out with him.

"Yes, we are." I whispered again.

He sighed in relief. " _When can I get you?"_ His voice sounded like he was very excited.

"Um... I'll meet you somewhere. We can meet at our old cafe for 6, is that alright with you?"

_"Sure, is princess."_

By this point I was smiling to myself like a schoolgirl. God what has gotten into me. Before I know it, I'll be drooling.

"Alright see you then." I laughed.

 _"Hey before you hang up, what are you wearing?"_ He laughed.

I hung the phone up right away. Nikki was still Nikki. He could be sweet sometimes but at the same time be a complete pig.

_**6:15 pm** _

"Why are you rushing to leave? Can't she pick you up here?" Tamara asked blocking the doorway.

"No, she can't I promised Her I would meet her Tammi. Now please I need to go!" I raised my voice.

"Do not raise your voice at me young lady. If you don't speak to your mom like that you sure as hell won't speak to me like that!" She shouted.

I looked over at the clock, Nikki for sure would start wondering where I was, or worse he would think that I wasn't going to show up. And whenever Nikki had those type of thoughts, he would show up here at the Condo and start making noise. And I didn't need that right now especially when Tamara was here.

"I'm sorry I just haven't seen Lisa in a while." I spoke softly.

She sighed and moved away from the door. "I want you back here as soon as the movie is over!" She demanded.

"Ok." I hugged her and ran out the door.

I didn't even bother to take the elevator I ran down the stairs in my platforms and bust out the door leading to outside. I ran down the street like I was chasing someone who stole something from me. I finally made it to the cafe that me and Nikki used to meet up at. But he was no where in sight. I walked over to the cashier and decided to ask her if she's seen him.

"H... hi um by any chance have you seen a raven hair guy in here? He's a rock star?" I asked.

She looked me up and down and raised her brow. "What's a girl like you even doing looking for a Rockstar don't you know there just trouble?" She popped her gum.

Well she's no help.

I looked up at the clock that read 6:24. Nikki probably left thinking that I stood him up when I didn't, I just got held up. I felt bad like I let him down. I sat on the chair in the cafe with defeat written all over my face and stared out the window. I got up and turned to leave when I saw Nikki burst through the door panting and sweating.

"Princess I'm so fucking sorry I lost track of time." He said walking towards me. "Please don't leave or get mad. Just give me another chance I'm so fucking sorry." He pleaded grabbing my hands and kissing them.

Well....I guess we were both late. But I don't have to tell him that I was.

"It's ok Nik I'm just glad you showed up." I rubbed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me slowly towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our faces came close to each other. Our noses were inches apart and I could smell the alcohol on his breath as his lips moved closer to mine.

"Em em." The cashier cleared her throat making us break apart and look at her. "If you want to make out or fuck, do it outside of my cafe. Thank you." She pointed to the door. We looked back at each other giggling and he intertwined his hand in mine and we walked out of the cafe together.

"So, what did you have in mind princess?" He asked helping me on his bike.

"We're going to the movies. When we get there, I'll tell you what movie were going to see." I smirked.

He stood in front of his bike then bit his bottom lip. I felt his eyes trailing up my body from my legs to my torso and stop at my chest which was showing part of my breasts because of the tube dress I was wearing. He gave me a devilish grin then looked up at me.

"Nikki get on your bike and let's go." I demanded. He chuckled then walked around towards me. He leaned and kissed the top of my head.

"Fuck you're beautiful." He said as he made his way down to my neck and peppered it with kisses. I closed my eyes and breathed out wanting to feel more of him. His kisses were sweet, and I was craving his lips on mine. He then planted one last kiss on my cheek. I started blushing and smiling. "Nikki let's go." I whispered. He got on his bike and I did the same thing as last time. I wrapped my arms around his waist, shuffled close to him, and rested my head on his back. He sped off like lightening with my dress and hair blowing in the wind. If I knew he was going to bring his bike, I would have worn pants or shorts.

We arrived at the movie theater and lined up to get our tickets. I looked around and noticed that a bunch of people gave us curious looks. Nikki noticed it too but payed no mind to it. I think they were surprised by the mis matched pair that we were. He was a crazy looking rock star in all leather, and I was a model wearing a Valentino Garavani dress and heels. But that wasn't the only thing, girls were smitten with Nikki and scowling at me. I started to feel weird with all the looks and slowly put my head down and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't do that." Nikki lifted my chin with his index finger. "Learn how to tune people out and stop caring about what other people fucking think." He stated. I nodded my head and he put his arm around my shoulder. We walked up to the cashier and she looked at us wide eyed.

"Oh my God Nikki fucking Sixx, I'm a huge fan. Can I get your autograph!" She squealed.

"Sure, you can." He smiled.

She pulled out a pen and paper and he took it and wrote his signature on it.

"So, doll what movie did you want to see?" I smiled shyly.

"The Karate Kid." I giggled.

Nikki's smile turned into a frown. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the cashier. "Two tickets for the Karate Kid please." He said with a groan. She wasn't even paying attention; she was so far gone daydreaming about Nikki.

"Two tickets for the Karate Kid please!" I raised my voice.

"You don't need to raise your voice at me." She scoffed. She collected the money and gently handed Nikki his ticket and threw mine on the table.

She's lucky I didn't slap her.

"You hungry?" He asked putting his arm around my neck.

"Yes starving." I looked at him.

"What do you want?" He moved his arm away from my neck and brought out his wallet again.

We reached the cashier and I began ordering. "Um I'll have a poutine please with a medium orange pop." I said to the cashier. She looked at me with a scowl and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Nikki, I'm a huge fan what could I get for you?" She smiled with all teeth showing.

This girl was ignoring me.

"Thanks, I'll have medium fries with a medium coke please." He smiled back.

"Ok that's going to be $5.88 please." She said in a seductive voice."

"That's pretty cheap are you sure you got both orders?" He asked raising a brow.

"Oh, forgot hers, what was it again you wanted? A salad?" She gave me a devilish grin.

This bitch.

I leaned over the counter and smiled.  
"I want you to wipe that grin off your face or I'll take my size 10 heel off and shove it up your ass." I leaned back. "Now I'll have a poutine with a medium orange pop!" I demanded.

Nikki looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. "Fuck your hot!" He spanked my ass.

"Nikki!" I gasped.

We collected our food and headed into the theater. I was so excited to watch the karate kid. I loved Ralph Macchio. He was so hot and sexy. If I ever met him, I would just die I know it. The movie started and my eyes stayed glued to the screen. Nikki on the other hand was bored out of his mind, he would huff and puff one minute, then kick his foot up on the seat in front of him the next.

"This movie fucking sucks!" Nikki shouted.

"Shh!" Someone responded back.

"Nikki shh." I slapped his leg.

"Why do girls like him? What the fuck does he have that I don't?" Nikki snarled.

"Well for one he's classy, he's not a hot head, he's handsome, he's intelligent, and he's the type of man you can bring home to your parents." I responded quietly.

Also, he doesn't snort coke, he doesn't get drunk, and he certainly is not a womanizing rock star. But those are just my thoughts. I would never say that directly to Nikki.

Nikki shot me a dirty look and I quickly turned away from him. He crossed his arms and huffed like a toddler that was on time out. I sat back and crossed my legs and started smiling at the scene when Ralph takes his wet shirt off. My lips parted a little when I see him in his black tank top. God can men really look like this. My chest started moving up and down when he squeezes his wet shirt.

"I want to leave, now!" Nikki demanded.

"W... why the movie isn't done yet." I furrowed my brows.

"Do you see your self. You're practically having a fucking orgasm watching him with his wet shirt. I want to fucking go now!" He raised his voice.

"Hey, can you be quiet please!" A woman shouted.

"Fuck you bitch!" Nikki shouted back.

"Hey, don't speak to my wife like that!" A male voice shouted.

"Your wife's a cunt!" Nikki yelled.

"Oh my God Nikki let's go!" I grabbed him by his jacket and started pulling him towards the door. We exited the movie and I walked fast away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked down the sidewalk.

"Mani the bike is that way!" Nikki shouted trying to catch up to me.

"I'm not getting your bike Nikki." I stated.

"Why because I wouldn't let you finish your sex fantasy with Karate boy?" He yelled.

"Because your acting like a child!" I snapped and turned around to face him. "Its a movie Nikki your getting angry over a movie! And on top of that, you said I could choose what I wanted to do! And I wanted to watch the Karate Kid!"

Nikki sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm....I'm sorry I just got jealous." He whispered.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Can you just take me home?" I asked.

The look in Nikki eyes broke my heart when I asked him to take me home. He looked like he was going to burst out into tears any second. But I honestly didn't want to be around him. Our friendship or what ever this was, was a rollercoaster. One minute we would be up and good then next be down and fighting. It was stressful. And I didn't want stress like this.

He nodded and we walked to his bike not uttering a word to each other. He sat on his bike and I sat behind him.

"Can you...can you please give me another chance? I'm not ready to take you home yet." He looked down at his hands picking his nails.

I rolled my eyes and scratched my neck. I honestly just wanted to go home. Today has just been the worst and I was tired of him.

"Mani!"

"What?" I responded.

"Tell me where you want to go and I'll take you there. But I can't take you home, not yet." He said with a low voice.

I thought about were I wanted to go. I didn't really know any where that I wanted to be right now other than home. And than I thought came to my head.

"I have a place that I want you to take me. If you can't take me there than I'm going home Nikki!" I stated.

"I'll try my best to-"

"No...no trying." I interrupted him. "You either take me there or I go home!"

He breathed out like he was nervous. "Ok... where do you want to go?" Nikki asked.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "To the moon." Then I leaned back.

He turned around to look at me with an expression I couldn't read. His face was blank, and I knew he knew that this was a challenge.

"I'll take you there." He turned around without smiling, laughing, smirking, or even grinning. This was a big deal to him, and I knew that he wanted to fulfill what I asked. How he would fulfill it, I don't know, but this was going to be a lot of fun. He started his engine and took off. He sped fast passing cars and even running through red lights.

We turned into a neighborhood that I have never seen before. We stopped in front of a small complex/apartment. I looked up and read the sign it said _Sunset Strip at 1124 N. Clark St. West._ Where the hell are, we? He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the complex.

"Hey Nik, where are we?" I asked.

"I'll explain later just come." He pulled me along. He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. The person opened and her eyes went wide.

"Nikki Sixx, how are you?" She squealed. She was an older lady probably in her 50s and she seemed to know him well.

"I'm fine, I was wondering if I could use the old Motley balcony again. I have a task that I need to fulfill." He said with a serious voice.

"Of course, you can. Hi honey, how are you? I'm Bonnie nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Its nice to meet you too I'm Iman Darlington." I shook back.

"Nikki your girlfriend is beautiful." She cooed.

"Yup she is." Nikki grinned at me.

He then pulled my hand and brought me to the balcony. We ducked underneath the window to get outside. When I looked up, I saw the moon shining bright in front me. It looked like I could touch it with the palm of my hands.

"So!" He leaned against the railing looking at me with a smirk. "How'd I do?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Your something else Mr. Sixx." I turned back around to look at the moon.

Nikki moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Fly to the moon  
We'll take my Rocketship,  
It's outta sight,  
Oh so outta sight.  
Leave your head,  
Check into this time,  
Check your mind,  
Let your sparkle shine.  
Pass the sun,  
Say goodbye to everyone-

"What are you singing?" I giggled.

"Well I took you to the moon so now I have to sing to you." He whispered in my ear. "From the moon, To the stars, To the sun, Baby I'm in..."

He suddenly stopped singing. I felt his fingers go underneath my chin and turn my face for me to look at him. I looked up at his hazel eyes that had darkened. He moved in close to my face with his lips parting. His lips grazed mine and he moved his fingers from underneath my chin to the back of my neck and pulled my head towards him. Was this happening? Was this my first kiss? He closed the gap between us and kissed my lips. It was beautiful, sweet, and was soft. My heart was pounding I thought it would burst out of my chest. It felt right like we were supposed to be here at this very moment. We parted from each other and looked into each other eyes. He brushed my cheek with his thumb and did that annoying smirk that will get him into trouble one day. I smiled then turned back around to look at the moon. Nikki held tightly on to my waist then kissed my cheek and rested his chin back on my shoulder.


	18. Side Chick

January 14, 1986

I didn't know exactly what me and Nikki were, but I loved the kiss we shared yesterday. Today he called earlier and invited me out to Tommy and Heather's little get together at Heather's house. I was excited because I have never met Heather before, but I was a little nervous because the last time I saw Tommy he was upset about not being invited to the dinner I had with Vince in October when Motley came to Toronto Canada. Apparently, it was like a slap in the face to him. But I was hoping he could put it passed him and we could be good again. I even bought a cheesecake as a peace offering.

I was looking through my closet for something nice to wear. And honestly there were so much unworn high-end fashion clothes in my closet. I love to shop but end up not wearing half of the stuff in my closet. And it was becoming packed in there to the point where I had no room for any other clothes. But I wouldn't dare to throw anything away. I found a cute top and skirt to wear. It was Givenchy, and I had the matching purse and heels to go with it. Tamara wasn't home, but I told her I was going out. I sat waiting for Nikki to call now, I grabbed a bite to eat while I sat and watched TV. He's supposed to come for 6:30 pm it is now 6:20 pm.

_**7:00 pm** _

Why is this reminding me of the last time we were supposed to go out. I sat here waiting for him which of course he didn't show up. I wasn't going to sit here and be a moping mess waiting for Nikki to come. I decided to call Vince and ask if he could pick me up.

_"Hello!"_

"H... hey Vince, it's Iman, how are you?" I asked twirling the phone cord.

_"Hey doll what's up?"_

"Nothing much, Nikki invited me to Heather and Tommy's get together. He was supposed to pick me up but I haven't heard anything from him. I was wondering if you would be able to swing by and come and get me please?"

" _Uh sure buuuuut I won't get there till about 8. I'm not even ready yet my self."_ He chuckled.

"That's alright, I'll be down in my lobby around 8 so you don't have to call me down ok."

" _Sure, that sounds good doll. I'll also call you to let you know when I'm leaving."_

"Alright thanks bye." I hung the phone up. I can always count of Vince.

Vince picked me up and we headed down to Heathers house. It was really big, bigger than my house in Canada. We got out of the car and walked to the door. Vince rang the doorbell and we waited for someone to answer.

"Hi good evening?" The butler greeted.

"Hi, I'm Vince Neil and this is Iman Darlington were here for Tommy." He spoke up.

"Yes, Vince he is expecting you. Come right in please." He moved to the side and let us in.

The house was decorated so nice. It was a rich person type of set up, marble floors, with white carpet, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was a dream house, my dream house for when I get married and have my own family. We walked into the living room where we heard chattering and laughter.

"Vince dude you finally made it." Tommy got up and walked towards Vince giving him a hug. He then looked down at me and crossed his arms over his chest and shot me dirty look.

"H... hey T-bone, I got you a cheesecake as a peace offering." I smiled nervously holding it up. He just kept staring at me then slowly the frown on his face turned into a grin.

"C' mere dude I can't stay mad at you your too cute." He picked me up nearly squishing the cheesecake between us.

"Oh, good I was hoping you wouldn't be mad still." I struggled to breath.

"Tommy put her down she's not a squishy toy." Heather giggled and smacked his arm.

Tommy then put me down, and I turned to face Heather. I felt like I was looking at a Goddess. She was so beautiful that light started coming up from behind her and it seemed like her hair was blowing in slow motion.

"Hey Vince, nice to see you again." She hugged Vince then turned to me. "Hi...oh I know you... um Iman Darlington am I right?" She pointed at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Miss Locklear." I raised my hand out for her to shake.

"Oh, sweety don't be so formal come here, you really are cute." She pulled me in for a hug and I hugged back. She took the cheesecake and pointed us in the direction to the living room where everyone else was sitting.

We walked towards the living room and there was Mick sitting on the couch drinking vodka. I walked over and greeted Mick and sat beside him. I liked Mick he was an observer, he was quiet, and he was sensible.

Everyone else settled in the living room and talked about things from dresses, to homes, to honeymoon, and then to weddings.

"Wait what?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

Everyone looked at me like I had two heads. "Me and Heather are getting married!" Tommy shouted.

"Oh congratulations, I didn't know!" I squealed. I got up to give Tommy a hug and gave Heather one as well.

Now I understood the conversation that was going on. They were getting married, but all I heard last was that they were dating. Guess Tommy is really in love, and Heather seems smitten by him.

"Hey Sixx, it's about fucking time you showed up!" Tommy yelled. He jumped up like a son running to his dad after not seeing him for years. He hugged Nikki and....who is that girl?

"Jesus T-bone calm the fuck down." He calmly grumbles.

"Hey Nicole, how are you?" Tommy asks.

"I'm fine." She responded.

They both walked over to the couch and sat down. They both looked like zombies, bags under there eyes, sunken eyes, yellow skin, tired, and sweaty. I don't blame Nikki for not picking me up they look like death. Nikki then turned to look at me but had no expression on his face. I guess this was his girlfriend Nicole, so that clearly meant that I'm the side chick.

People resumed back to there topic of discussion. Everyone was excited for Tommy and Heather's wedding. I was excited too. Although I didn't get an invite, so I don't know if I'll be attending, and I'm not going to just show up.

"So, my guess is that Nikki forgot to pick you up so you ended up coming with Vince instead." Mick whispered.

"Y... yes." I looked at him furrowing my brows. How the hell did he know that. Oh... wait as I said again, he was an observer.

"He probably shot up with that chick over there and passed out. That's why he forgot to get you." He took a sip of his vodka and cleared his throat. "My fucking back hurts, when is this shit over?"

"What's wrong with your back? And what do you mean shot up?" I asked.

Mick turned to face me and pulled his sunglasses halfway down to his nose. He raised one eyebrow and then pulled his sunglasses back up. "My back is broken, and kid you have a lot to learn about the real world. For example, just look at Nikki, that over there is a drugged-out rock star. I'm going to stay quiet now and pretend like I'm enjoying this shit show." He grumbled.

I looked over at Nikki who was quiet. So was his girlfriend. The both just looked uncomfortable like they didn't want to be here.

"Um sorry Heather where's your washroom?" I leaned and asked.

"Its straight down the hall, the door on the right sweety." She smiled.

I got up so I could head to the washroom. Nikki looked up and stared at me as I was walking past him. He had no expression on his face. It was just blank. This isn't the Nikki I remember hanging out with. This Nikki is someone else. I walked into the washroom closing the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and sighed. So, was that kiss just a kiss because we were in the mood and the vibe was right? I guess it didn't mean anything to him. I pulled my make up out of my bag so I could touch up my face when I heard the door open, close, and lock. I looked up to see Nikki standing against the door with a blank expression on his face.

"I wasn't done in the washroom so could you just wait outside please." I mumble.

"So, you came here with Vince huh." He raised a brow. "Is that a thing now?"

"I'll just use my purse mirror can you move please." I asked with attitude trying to get passed him.

"Why are you fucking angry?" He snarled.

I looked him up and down and rolled my eyes. "I'm angry because you were supposed to pick me up and we were supposed to come here together, but you did a no show. And I'm pissed because your here with some next chick!" I replied harshly.

He scoffed. "You don't have a fucking right to be angry or pissed with me, you're not my girlfriend! So that means I don't have to pick you up and bring you here!" He moved closer to me pointing in my face. "You weren't even fucking personally invited. So, who told you that you could come here with Vince!" He raised his voice.

My lips parted and my eyes went wide. Why was he being so mean?

"Why are you acting like this?" I questioned him.

Nikki chuckled. "What? You think because we kissed your allowed to tag along and hang out with my fucking band mates?" He got more in my face.  
"If I don't come and get you, it's because I don't want you coming. So, don't go calling my fucking band mates to be picking you up like whore!" He yelled right in my face.

I looked away from him with my eyes starting to tear up and my bottom lip quivering.

"Hey, is everything ok in there?" Sixx you good." It was Tommy knocking on the door. Nikki turned from me unlocking the door and opening it up with force to the point where the door slammed back on the wall.

"Hey Sixx, you alright man?" Tommy asked. Nikki just brushed passed him.

"Mani? Hey girl are you ok?" Tommy walked in and saw me shaking with the tears beginning to fall down my face. He put his hands on my shoulders and I full on sobbed into his chest. "Hey what's the matter?" What did Nikki do? He wrapped his arms around me.

"He....he hurt me." I replied in between uneven breaths. "Can... can you please call me a taxi? I just want to go home." I sniffled.

"Yeah sure doll. I'm sorry about Nikki." He kissed my forehead and walked me out of the washroom. He called a taxi for me and waited with me until it came. I cried into his arms the whole time we waited for the taxi.

______

I arrived back at the condo. I managed to stop crying when I got into the taxi. Tommy told me to take it easy, I just nodded yes and left. Tamara wasn't home yet, and I was feeling lonely, sad, and hurt. I wanted someone to talk to, I needed someone to talk to. I got undressed showered then got into my bed. I picked up the phone dialed a number and waited for an answer.

" _Hello?"_

"Mama!" And the crying started again.


End file.
